Meeting Mr Dixon
by SOA loving mom
Summary: Totally A/U, Daryl Dixon is the night time janitor at a small school. He meets another new staff member Miss Carol Jackson. PUshed together by her daughter Sophia can the two of them overcome their past and fall in love and find happiness. A lot of the characters from TWD will be at play.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….Mr. Dixon

**Alright well this was the intro chapter from Summer Fire, just reposted for anyone that missed it!**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

He wasn't sure what it was about her voice, but every day when he walked into the school, he found he walked by her classroom. He guessed he liked the happy, funny way she read to the kids. Or maybe it was the way the kids seemed to laugh at the right parts, but he found himself everyday stopping in front of her door and listening for a few minutes, before heading down to the janitor office to start his night.

Today she was reading one he remembered from school and he stood there, smirking to himself as the kids all said the one part with her, "_I have rocks in my socks said the ox to the fox!"_

Daryl knew it was a little creepy, but she really did have such a gentle voice. He smirked as he walked down to his office, the day guy Chip was already gone, so that left Daryl with a list of things that needed to be done. School had only been in session for a month, he had hired on right after Merle got picked up on his latest drug charge. This time his big brother got himself six to ten in the Western Georgia Correctional Facility. At least Daryl could have the peace he craved so bad, at least for now.

As he got his stuff together, Mrs. Hendricks the principal came into the office, "Mr. Dixon, I need to take your photo for the new staff bulletin board."

Daryl shook his head, blushing a little, "Oh no ma'am I'm not ….well…."

Mrs. Hendricks smiled at him, "Oh come on Mr. Dixon, the kids love having pictures of the new staff. Every year one of the classes adopts the new staff and do little things for them. I just came from Miss. Jackson's room and made her go through the same thing. So come on. Just look up and let me take this and I'll get out of your hair."

Daryl hated his picture taken. He could count on one hand the number of times he got his picture taken. He sighed; giving her a half smirk, the flash of the camera about blinded him. Mrs. Hendricks smiled, "Excellent! Thank you Mr. Dixon have a great night! So you know some of the teachers are staying late tonight. They promised to stay out of your way."

Daryl nodded, keeping his head down, "Night ma'am."

Once she was gone, Daryl went on his way making his usual rounds. He also timed it out just right so he got his smoke break in as he washed the front windows. Once he was done, he started grabbing trash out of the rooms. He saw a few of the teachers, everyone was nice enough, but honestly he took the night position so he didn't have to interact with the kids or the adults, he wasn't what you would call a people person. He was more a shot ya in the ass first then kick your ass out the door kind. As he got close to Miss. Jackson's room he saw the light was on. He felt his cheeks blush, what the hell was wrong with him? He had never even seen a picture of the woman, but it was her voice. He really didn't want to go in there, hell he'd rather go sit in the boiler than go in there, but the trash needed taken out and he didn't want to screw up his schedule.

So taking a deep breath he stepped into the room. He kept his head down making a bee line to the trash can. Then he heard her voice, "Mr. Dixon right? I was hoping I would run into you, I'm Miss Jackson."

Daryl stood up and turned slowly to see her, she was standing on a student's desk trying to hang cut out pumpkins from the ceiling. She was pretty, really pretty. Sure not the kind of pretty that most men would find appealing but she was too him. She was slender, almost too thin; her legs were long and delicate as were her arms. But it was her face, she had really short hair, that was a light auburn color, but her eyes were like staring into the ocean as God had first made it. And her smile, almost stopped his heart.

Daryl tried to form words, but she was already climbing off the table, her hand held out and that damn smile on her face, "I'm so glad I ran into you! Because I'm one of the new staff this year, Mrs. Hendricks asked my class to be your 'Welcome to Price School Team'. I was wondering what your favorite cookies were?"

Daryl was feeling more like an idiot with each passing moment, "Well….oatmeal raisin I guess…why?"

Carol smiled letting her hand fall to her side, "Well we're going to make you some. But try to act surprised when we come down with them. The kids are so excited."

Daryl blushed, "Nah, they ain't got to fuss over me. I just clean up….they don't even see me."

Carol pulled out a bottle of water from behind her desk, "But they know you're here, when they come in and their desks are clean or the room smells good they know it was you. The girls that have seen you have little crushes on you."

Daryl blushed, running a hand through his hair, "Well I best get back to work….."

Carol nodded, taking in the sight of the man that was kind of a legend only after one month on the job. He was soft spoken and awkward, but the other female teachers were right under it all he was handsome, VERY HANDSOME. With his sleeveless work shirt and his blue jeans that looked like they'd been washed one too many times. She smiled at him, "Well it was nice to meet you. Have a good night."

Daryl grabbed the trash and nodded, "You too ma'am."

Daryl felt his heart finally stop racing when he made it to the trash dumpster outside. He lit a cigarette and took a long drag. He wondered how old she was? She was a Miss, but a woman like that had to have a husband. He shook his head, what the hell was he doing thinking about some woman like that? A woman way out of his league? He threw his cigarette down on the ground and headed back inside, trying to forget the soft spoken woman with the bluish eyes he ever saw.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol sighed as she opened the door to her small apartment near downtown Senoia. She could already hear Sophia laughing and she smiled. Walking into the kitchen Beth Greene sat on the kitchen counter, "Hey Carol!"

Carol leaned over her daughter who was painting her finger nails bright pink, she kissed her daughter's head, "How was it tonight you two?"

Beth smirked, "We had a ball, hope you don't mind I brought some nail polish with me."

Carol shook her head, "No! That's great, did you order pizza?"

Sophia smirked up at her, "Of course and we even saved you some. Did you get your work done?"

Carol nodded, "I did. Beth do I need to take you home?"

Beth shook her head, "Nope, Maggie is coming to get me in ten minutes, so I'm all good."

Carol sighed, "Thank you! You are a God send." She dug into her purse and pulled out the money for Beth, she really couldn't thank her enough. She always came when Carol needed her; Carol leaned in hugging the young woman, "Thank you."

Beth smiled, walking over she sat down across from Sophia, "Oh you know I love it! Sophia is the easiest kid to watch! Why don't you go get your shower? I'll make sure Sophia locks up behind me."

Carol smirked, "You two don't have to ask me twice. Good night Beth. Sophia once the door is locked make sure you come into the bathroom and let me know."

Sophia nodded her head, "Ok, momma." Carol shook her head as she made her way down the hall, her daughter was growing up and if pink nail polish made her happy tonight who was she to get in the way.

As Carol stood in front of the small bathroom mirror she sighed, she looked so much older than thirty three, but years of being married to Ed Peletier will do that too you. Now the man was doing twelve years in prison for what he did to her. Carol took a deep breath; she was not going to do this tonight. She was more than that now, she was teaching again, they had their own place, and both of them were making friends. Yup, things were getting better. Carol smiled at herself in the mirror; she just knew that tomorrow would be a great day.

**-Summer Fire-**

Daryl got home after one in the morning. He eased his rusted out pickup in front of the trailer and he could already hear Willow scratching at the door. The damn dog had been a stray; he had feed her once worried for her she was so small as a pup. Well she just never left. When Merle was gone for long periods of time he found himself letting her inside more and more and now she was a damn house dog. Big goofy thing was what his granddad would've called a Heinz 57 dog; she had a little bit of everything in her, maybe even a damn cat with the way she liked to stretch her large ass over the top of the couch.

He opened the door and let her out in the yard, once again glad that they lived so far out. The only good thing his daddy ever did was after their momma died he used the money from the house burning down to buy the land out by the Greene farm and put a mobile home trailer on it. It wasn't fancy, but he was out of town and near the woods, so he didn't mind.

Now with Merle gone, he loved it even more. He stood there smoking while Willow did her errands of running around the yard. He whistled and she came in, wagging her damn tail and acting like he was the last person on the Earth. He bent down rubbing her behind her ears, "Ya ready for bed? Well come on then."

He walked through the trailer without turning on the lights. The only thing on was the television in his room that he kept on for her while he was gone. Yeah he was pussy whipped by a dog, but he didn't care if it made her happy.

He went into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. When he came out, Willow had herself spread out over the left side of the bed with a big rawhide under her paw, she was already out. He left the television on for noise and eased into the bed. He closed his eyes, but found himself thinking about Miss Jackson, her smile. He had to stop this, no Dixon man had ever been with a woman like that. They were meant to be with bar sluts, girls that didn't care how dirty a man was as long as they were taking care of business. He groaned, rolling over, he needed to get his shit together or it was going to be a long ass year.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

The next day Daryl walked down the hall, stopping outside of Miss Jackson's room, he was disappointed to find the room dark. They must be outside he thought. So he went to go down the stairs that led to the boiler room and he saw her and the class sitting outside on the lawn just outside the door. The kids were drinking those juice boxes he hated cleaning up after and she was too. She had a book in her hands and she smiled when she looked up and saw him. She looked around at the kids, "Class, if you look over at the door you will see Mr. Dixon. Everyone wave and say hi."

Daryl was terrified as twenty five third graders turned and smiled at him, waving like fools. He gave them a quick wave and ducked back inside the school. He was blushing like ripe tomato when he made into his office.

There on his desk was a box. He stepped forward and saw a note on it. He opened it, "Dear Mr. Dixon, we are glad to have you here. Enjoy the cookies from your friends in Miss Jackson's third grade class." There underneath it were the signatures of all the kids and Miss Jackson.

Under her signature was, "So nice to have a friend who's new too, Carol."

Daryl sat down at his desk and smirked opening the box. It was filled with Oatmeal Raisin Cookies. Maybe being Mr. Dixon wasn't so bad after all.

**ON to the next now**


	2. In the Fall

Chapter 2….In the Fall

**Well you guys seemed to like the little intro I gave you, so here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Be gentle, I'm still really nervous about no walker stories….thanks!**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl was having the best damn dream of his life, he in bed and Miss Jackson, Carol was moving above him, her body warm and soft against his. She leaned down and he felt wetness hit his bare chest. Jumpy he slapped at Willow who was trying to wake him up. He groaned, yelling at her, "Get off the god damn bed, Jesus can't even have a damn wet dream alone. Go on!"

Willow just stood there whiney at him. He huffed, sitting up in bed, he grabbed a cigarette and lit it, motioning to the dog, "Come on asshole, I can't believe ya ain't better at holdin' it. Jesus."

Daryl let Willow outside and then retreated to his bathroom to do his own business. As he was coming back into the living room to let her in, the phone rang. He sighed answering it, "Hello?"

"_Mr. Dixon, this is principal Hendrickson, so sorry to bother you, but we had a situation here today and I need your help."_

Daryl leaned against the kitchen counter, "What's wrong, did I forget somethin' last night?"

_Principal Hendrickson laughed, "No, no, Chip fell today and busted his hip in the cafeteria and the district only has subs that will work at night. I was hoping that you would switch over to days for me. Maybe like now, we are getting ready for lunch and I don't know what I'll do with someone here."_

Daryl rolled his eyes, he liked Chip the old man was full of piss and vinegar, but the thought of being there all day with people made him uneasy, he sighed, "Sure, I'll be there in twenty. Chip gonna be alright?"

"_Oh yes, we got him taken care of right away. Thank you so much, see you soon."_

Daryl hung up the phone and groaned as he made his way to the door to let Willow in, "Come on girl, daddy's gotta go to work early. I'll fed ya but ya best hold it till I get home ya hear?"

The dog cocked her head at him and wagged his tail. His best friend was a damn dog, how the hell was he going to handle being in a school filled with people all day?

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl walked into the office and rolled his eyes, he could see the secretary this little dizzy blond named Miss Rinehart already adjusting her boobs when he came in. She smiled up at him, "Mr. Dixon, so good you're here."

Daryl nodded, "Just lettin' ya know I'm here. Heading over to the cafeteria."

He turned before the woman could say anything and headed to the cafeteria. He wanted to shot himself in the ass as soon as he opened the door. The place was a mad house. Kids were screaming and getting their lunch everywhere. He saw a few boys shoving and knocking around this younger kid and his blood boiled, he walked over standing behind the younger boy he helped him up glaring at the older kids. The three boys at least tried to look ashamed, "Y'all think that funny, ya best not let me see this shit again."

The three boys nodded and took off, Daryl turned to the little boy, "Yeah alright?"

The kid shook his head, "Thanks, my older brother and his friends."

Daryl was more pissed now, he remembered Merle doing shit like that when he was younger, "Well don't let that asshole treat ya like that ya hear, stand up to him. Punch him in the nuts if ya gotta."

The boy smiled, "I don't think you're supposed to talk like that at school."

Daryl chuckled, crouching down in front of the boy, "I reckon not, but don't let them treat ya bad. Ain't right and all."

The boy shook his head, "Thank you Mr. Dixon."

Daryl nodded standing up as the boy took off to sit at his table. Daryl started cleaning up and was glad when most the kids headed outside. He had just finished cleaning, so he grabbed the mountains of trash and walked them out to the dumpster standing there he took a minute to himself smoking a fast cigarette. He didn't know how the hell he was going to do this every day. He heard the door open and was surprised to see Miss Jackson standing there.

She blushed, "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was out here. I usually eat my lunch out here on the bench so I can watch my students."

Daryl nodded, "It's fine, I was just finishin' up Miss Jackson."

Carol sat down on the small bench that was there for teachers who smoked, "Carol, please call me Carol."

Daryl nodded, feeling his cheeks heat up, "Carol. Why ain't ya eatin' with the others?"

Carol shrugged, "I'm the new kid on the block, they aren't sure of me. It's just easier and it keeps me away from the questions."

Daryl looked at her, damn she looked pretty sitting there in her light blue shift dress, "What questions?"

Carol sighed, picking at the sandwich in her hand, "My last name was Peletier."

Daryl's eyes went wide, the only Peletier he knew of was Ed and he was in lock up with his dumb ass brother for knocking around his old lady, "Like in Ed?"

Carol nodded, her eyes going back to the students on the playground, her voice was soft, "My ex husband."

Daryl's eyebrows shot into his forehead, "Oh, well ya don't have to tell them shit."

Carol chuckled, "Small town, everyone wants to know."

Daryl huffed, pulling another cigarette from his pocket, he lit it and crouched down next to the bench, "Ain't nobodies damn business what the fuck ya do. People always look down on me because of who I am, don't mean that's who I am, ain't none of their business."

Carol blushed, smiling a little as she looked at him, his face was so serious and she loved the little lines near his eyes when he intent on what he was saying, she tore her sandwich in half handing him the other half. He stared at it, she reached it closer to him, smiling at him, "Come on, it's rules of the lunch room, you don't let someone eat alone."

Daryl huffed taking the sandwich from her, "Thank ya."

He crouched down sitting there eating the sandwich neither of them spoke as they watched the kids. When Carol was done with her lunch she stood up and smiled at him, "Well I guess I better go get ready. It was wonderful having lunch with you Mr. Dixon."

She was almost to the door when she heard him, "Daryl, ya can call me Daryl."

Carol turned and his breath caught in his throat when he saw her smile at him, "Nice to meet you Daryl."

He ducked his head blushing when she went inside, what the fuck was he doing? He could hear Merle in his head snickering at him, "_Got yourself a little girl friend finally Darlene? That woman ain't gonna want nothin' to do with ya. Wouldn't know what to do with her anyway."_

Daryl pushed off the bench and walked back inside, he didn't need this shit, he was going to make sure he stayed away from her. He didn't need to get mixed up with some woman, that wasn't going to do him any good. He was good on his own, he didn't need no one.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl was glad when the new night guy showed up on time. He had cleaned up puke twice and he had been all over the damn school, doing this or that and he could honestly say he'd had enough of people for one night.

As he stepped outside he saw Carol sitting on the hood of her car with one of the fifth graders. The two of them were talking and laughing. He went to get into his car when he noticed her trunk was popped. He sighed walking over toward them, "Somethin' wrong with your car?"

Carol looked up and smiled at him, "Yeah it won't start. Things been giving me trouble. I already called T's Auto to come and haul it home. Sophia honey have you met Mr. Dixon yet?"

Sophia jumped off the car and shook her head, "No! Hi! I'm Sophia." The little girl held out her hand and Daryl nervously shook it.

He eyed up the kid, "How ya doin'?"

Sophia beamed, "Fine, mom was just helping me with my math homework while we wait."

Daryl nodded, "Want me to wait with ya?"

Carol blushed and Sophia saw how nervous her mom was, when she was nervous she fidgeted with her sweater, like she was doing now, "Oh no, we're fine. Theodore is an old friend; he said he'd drop us home."

Sophia looked up at her mom, "Mom how will we get to the store, we need to shop."

Carol looked at Sophia sending her the look that not one more word was needed. Sophia sighed sinking against the car, "Well I was just sayin' is all."

Carol groaned, "Sophia it's fine, we'll order pizza again."

Daryl couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth, "Well I can take ya, have to stop myself and get dog food."

Sophia pepped up then, "DOG FOOD, you have a dog?"

Daryl nodded, shifting uneasy on his feet, "Yeah she's a mutt but she's a good girl, goes through food like crazy. So what do ya say?"

Carol looked at Sophia who was pleading with her eyes, she could see her mom liked him and she wanted her mom to be happy. Heck, Sophia even had a boyfriend, well as much of a boyfriend that you could have in fifth grade. "Come on mom, it will be fun!"

Carol nodded, "Well if you don't mind, but I insist that I give you gas money."

Daryl huffed, watching as TDog pulled in with the tow truck, "Pfft, ya can insist but it ain't a big deal, had to go there anyway. Come on over when you're ready."

He sat in his truck, wanting to slam his head into the steering wheel as he watched them talk with TDog; he was glad that tomorrow was Saturday because he needed to get far away from this woman. She was going to be the death of him and she had no idea.

Once the tow truck was pulling away, Carol and Sophia walked toward the truck, setting their bags in the bed, they got in. Sophia pushed closed to him, she smiled at him, "Let's go Mr. Dixon."

Daryl shook his head pulling out onto the road wondering what the hell he got himself into.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

The grocery store was never a big deal for Daryl. He always got the same things and was done in five minutes, but there was something about going to the store with Sophia that had him amazed. The kid talked nonstop. He had no idea where Carol was as he walked into the pet care aisle grabbing the treats and a large bag of food. Sophia leaned against the cart, "So Mr. Dixon are you married?"

Daryl blushed, "NO, why?"

Sophia smiled, "My mom's not married either, well she was, but my dad is a bad man and she divorced him. So she's not married either."

Daryl knew where this was going, "Come on kid let's find your mom."

Sophia smirked, "Yup, let's find her."

As they walked toward Carol, Sophia ran toward her, leaning up she whispered into her mom's ear. Daryl watched Carol blush redder than a human should; Carol shook her head and finished putting things in her cart. She smiled at him, "Thank you for this, I'm all set now."

Daryl nodded, "Well let's go to check out and finish this up, got to get home to let the mutt out."

Sophia beamed as they loaded the truck and got in for the ride home. Carol gave him instructions to their shitty apartment, she was almost embarrassed as he pulled up, "Well this is us. Thank you again so much Daryl for giving us a lift."

Sophia nodded, "Oh it was so fun! Mr. Dixon you should come over for dinner tomorrow! It would momma's way of paying you back."

Both Carol and Daryl turned red, Carol stuttered, "Oh Sophia you can't put that on Mr. Dixon. I'm sure he has stuff to do and a family of his own to take care of."

Daryl's head snapped up at that, "No, I ain't busy." Now he really was going to shot himself in the ass, what the hell was wrong with him today?

Carol's face spilt into a large grin, now he remembered what was wrong with him, when she smiled like that he thought I'd be willing to cut out his own heart and hand it to her, "Well then we'll see you at five tomorrow. Thank you again."

Daryl waited as they grabbed their few bags. Carol waved as she started toward the stairs that led to their apartment. Sophia appeared at the passenger side window, "Thanks and just wait till you taste my mom's cooking!" The little girl almost skipped into the apartment behind her mother.

Daryl pulled the truck onto the road and groaned, he was totally fucked.

**Ok, there you go! REVIEW ME**


	3. Dinner

Chapter 3…..Dinner

**Well….you guys sure do seem to love this one! I will be updating at least on "Wheatfields" today. IT's my husband's birthday so I have to do wife like stuff…UGH…but I'm trying to give you some kind of update for everything today! So enjoy your Friday!**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

That morning he woke up and got dressed, Willow had become quite the hunting dog, so she followed him down the path deep into the woods. His head was still spinning over why he was going to dinner at their house. He had no idea what even got into him, Carol gave him an out and he would have been home free, but oh no he had to say 'I ain't doin' nothing'. He kicked at the dirt as he walked, he knew he'd probably not catch shit today, but he kept walking hoping it would at least clear his head.

By noon he and Willow came into the house. He had already skinned and cleaned the rabbit he caught. Walking it over to the butcher block he set to cutting it up and bagging it. Willow was already nose deep in her food bowl, so he figured it was as good a time as any to try and get some lunch himself.

He made a sandwich and sat down on the couch turning on the Nascar race. He put his feet up and figured just a second of closing his eyes would recharge him. When he opened them again the clock on the wall said four thirty. He had thirty minutes to get washed up, changed, and Carol's.

Willow sat on the couch her paws crossed in front of her as she watched him race around the house. Daryl huffed at her, "What'cha lookin' at? Ain't ya ever seen a man panic before?"

The dog just sighed laying her head on her paws. Daryl finally pulled out a black tee shirt that still had sleeves. He had no idea what the hell you wore to dinner at someone's house. He picked out a pair of new jeans he had just bought and pulled those on with his boots. Combing his hair he sighed, Willow coming up behind him, "Well girl this is as good as it gets."

He lingered a second in the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of Merle's cologne that didn't smell like piss and put some on. Then he ran out the door, climbing into the truck he hoped he didn't get pulled over for speeding.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Sophia paced by the front window looking out into the parking lot, "Momma, he's not here."

Carol sighed, mashing the potatoes, "Sophia it's just now three till, he'll be here."

Sophia came in standing with her back to the door jamb, "But I made my special apple pie and everything! What if he doesn't come?"

Carol chuckled, "I think you have a crush young lady."

Sophia was shocked, "I DO NOT! I have a boyfriend momma, and Carl would NOT like it if I had a crush on an older man. I'm trying to get you a boyfriend momma."

Carol gasped, "SOPHIA MARIE! No you did not just say that!"

Sophia smirked, "You think he's cute!"

Carol shook her head, "DO NOT."

Sophia nodded, "You want to kiss him! You want to marry him!"

Carol was getting ready to kill her child, when there was a knock on the door. Sophia beamed, "I'll get it." Her voice almost like a song as she skipped to the door.

Carol mashed the potatoes harder, muttering under her breath, "You're gonna get it."

A few seconds later, Sophia came into the kitchen with Daryl trailing behind her. Carol wiped her hands off and smiled, "Well welcome to our little place."

Daryl looked around, for as shitty as the apartments look on the outside she had really fixed it up on the inside. "Nice place."

Carol laughed, "Oh it's a place for now, right Sophia?"

Sophia nodded; pulling on Daryl's hand she led him to the table, "Sit! Would you like some sweet tea Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl nodded, "That would be nice." He eyed Carol; she was wearing a red tank top and blue jeans, and was barefoot, "What smells so damn good?" His stomach grumbled to help prove his point.

Carol set a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table, "I made roast, mashed potatoes, fresh green beans, and sweet potatoes pie. Oh and biscuits. Hope you're hungry."

Sophia appeared with a glass of sweet tea, her smile was wide, "My momma cooks like no one's business! I made apple pie!"

Daryl chuckled; the damn kid was trying too hard. Carol rolled her eyes, "Alright sit down it's time for dinner."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl couldn't believe that one kid could talk so much, but he didn't care. He shoved the food in, damn Sophia had been right Carol could cook and he found himself loving listening to the mother and daughter as they went back and forth at each other. It wasn't like growing up in the Dixon household. Carol cared what her daughter had to say and she paid attention to her.

After dinner, Daryl offered to dry the dishes. Carl had called, so Sophia disappeared into the bedroom with the phone leaving the two of them alone. Daryl glanced over at Carol, "This was real nice of ya, havin' me over and all."

Carol smiled, "It was wonderful, we aren't use to company."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Could've fooled me, ya put on a spread like the damn Queen of England was comin' to dinner."

Carol smiled, "My mom taught me that if you had company you always made sure to set a good table. Good food, good conversation, makes good friends. That what she always said."

Daryl huffed, "Well ya did damn fine job. Did ya hear on your car?"

Carol groaned, "I did, it looks like the loaner I picked up today will be around for awhile. The engine is gone. TDog said I needed to just go get a new one. So I guess I'll bite the bullet and do it. I just hate it though!"

Daryl finished up the last of the dishes as Carol wiped down the stove. Sophia came in grinning, "Momma, Daryl, why don't we walk down to the video store on the corner and pick out a movie to watch. I mean unless you need to get home or something."

Daryl shook his head; the kid was even doing the pouty smile thing at him with those big ass blue eyes. "Yeah sure, but I ain't watchin' no chick flick shit."

Sophia beamed at Carol. Carol was ready to kill her daughter, it was bad enough she felt she was on a blind date that the child had set up, but now she was going to walk them to the movie store and then probably disappear into her room, leaving them alone. Carol gave Daryl a tired smile, "Ok, I'll get my shoes and purse."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

As they walked to the video store on the corner, it amazed him how many of the kids stopped to talk to him and Carol. Both of them had only been at the school for a short time, but then again Senoia was a small town. He loved watching her with the kids; her face was so soft when she spoke to them. And she didn't talk down to them; she talked to them like they were her equal which he really liked.

By the time they got to the video store, Sophia was off looking at movies. Carol smirked, "What kind of movies do you watch?"

Daryl shrugged, "Really just watch sports on TV, racin' and stuff."

Sophia heard him and came running with a Will Ferrell movie about racing in her hand, "THIS ONE! PLEASE MOMMA!"

Carol rolled her eyes, "We've seen that one a million times."

Sophia showed the cover to Daryl, "Have you seen it Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nope."

Sophia beamed, "See momma he hasn't seen it! Can we?"

Carol groaned, "Ok, the Ricky Bobby story here we come!"

They picked up a few more things at the video store and he and Carol almost got into an argument over who was going to pay, but she finally let him. He grumbled that she had bought and made dinner so he could at least pay for the damn movie. She had chuckled and said fine, he had smirked, feeling like he won a small victory.

When they got back to the apartment, Carol and Sophia popped popcorn and Carol bought him a beer, "I figured you were more a beer guy than a sweet tea guy."

Daryl nodded, "Thank ya, where'd Sophia go?"

Carol rolled her eyes, turning on the couch to look at him, "Listen, here's the thing." Her cheeks got real red, "Sophia is setting us up."

Daryl looked at Carol, "Yeah, alright."

Carol looked shocked, "That doesn't make you want to run out the door? I'm a middle aged, divorced woman with a kid, who lives in a shitty apartment building."

Daryl chuckled, "Well that's a mighty long name, ya don't care if I just call ya Carol do ya?"

Carol shook her head, a big grin spreading across her face. Daryl patted her leg, "I'm a redneck, no good, lousy piece of shit, whose brother is doing seven to ten for drugs. But ya can call me Daryl."

Carol took a sip of her own beer, "You know you're pretty funny Dixon."

Daryl sighed, he just looked at her, he had no real clue what he was doing. He liked her; he felt comfort around her and Sophia. But he'd never been one for long term relationships. Usually the woman got a look at his brother and either slept with him or ran for the hills. Most of his experience with women was limited to quick rumps in cab of his truck. But he liked her, he had no idea what that meant, but he liked her.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

They started the movie and it was everything he could do not to laugh. He didn't like his laugh or his smile, but the movie was funny was a few times he covered his mouth to keep in the smile.

Carol watched him, the way his face softened when he thought something was funny. He really was a handsome man; she had no idea why he was sitting on her couch. She stared at his arms, he had on a simple black tee, but the sleeves were rolled up showing off the well defined muscles of a man that worked hard for a living. It was hard to focus on the movie, but when it was over, Sophia got off the floor where she had been camped out and did a big stage yawn, "Oh so tired, well good night Mr. Dixon."

Daryl chuckled, "Ya can call me Daryl kid."

Sophia grinned, "Well good night DARYL, thanks for coming over! It was super fun."

Daryl flinched when she leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Night momma." Sophia kissed her mom, grabbed her stuff off the floor and disappeared down the hallway.

Daryl stood up, "I think that's my cue."

Carol nodded; she picked up the beer bottles and the empty popcorn bowl and headed into the kitchen. Daryl watched her as she put things away and he wiped his hands on his pants, why was he sweating? Then he heard Merle's voice in his head, _Cuz jackass ya gotta kiss her good night, that's why, you're freaking out like a little pussy. Now man up and get in there! You're a Dixon for fuck sakes!_

Carol pulled out some leftovers she had wrapped up for him putting them in a bag. She handed it to him walking him to the door, "It's not much, but I figured you could warm it up and eat it tomorrow."

Daryl nodded stopping at the door, "Thank ya for tonight. Had a good time."

Carol smiled, her hands going into the front pockets of her jeans and she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, "I did too, so did Sophia. Thank you for that. It's fun to laugh again."

Daryl nodded, gripping the bag in his hand tight, he swallowed hard, "Can I kiss ya good night?"

Carol looked into his face as his cheeks got bright red, she felt her own get the same, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Daryl nodded, leaning in, his hand went to the back of her neck and his lips brushed against hers softly. Then he pulled back a little seeing the look on her face and feeling her chest heave against his, he moved back in, kissing her again. This time their lips moved against each other's, the air around them sizzled as Daryl flicked his tongue out and licked her bottom lip. He felt himself go stone hard and he pulled back, his voice strained, "Night Carol."

Carol smiled, her face was flush and she was having a hard time letting him leave, "Good night Daryl."

He stepped outside the door and turned around, "Listen there's a carnival up in Fairmount tomorrow. Would ya like to go? You and Sophia?"

Carol wanted to die when she heard Sophia squeal in the other room, the little booger was listening, so she knew they had kissed. Carol nodded, "I'd really like that."

Daryl smiled, a real full on smile, "Well alright then, I'll pick ya two up around ten then."

Carol nodded, "See you then."

Daryl walked to the truck, his head was spinning. When he got into the cab, he adjusted the crotch of his jeans, but it was his heart that had him the most confused, it felt full. Like it could bust at any minute and just remembering that kiss he couldn't help but think that, that would be fine with him.

**Alright! REVIEW ME!**


	4. Carnival Time

Chapter 4….Carnival Time

**I can't believe how much you guys like this one. I was so nervous. I hope you like this chapter! Sorry I've been busy this weekend. I'm trying to get everyone to leave me alone and at home today so I can update the hell out of fics today! I'm trying…LOL **

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl stood on the porch at nine watching Willow sniff around the yard, he hardly sleep at all. His mind was racing thinking about that kiss the next before. He didn't know what he was thinking. Honestly he hadn't even thought about it, he just knew he wanted to kiss her. And then he had asked if she and Sophia wanted to go to the Fairmount carnival. Where the fuck did that come from? He knew better, he really fucking did. It was just a matter of time before some nice, clean, respected asshole rolled into town and saw Carol for what she was and swept her off her feet.

Dixons didn't get with nice women; it just wasn't something they did. He groaned, walking back into the trailer, whistling for Willow who came bouncing in like she didn't have a care in the world. He groaned filling her food bowl, "Well at least one of us is gonna have a good day."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol sat there at the table opening up the mail. She hadn't even looked at it yesterday because she knew a letter from him was in there. She swallowed hard, turning the letter over in her hand. Every week since Ed went inside she got one. She hated this, even when he was locked away she was still battling with the demons that he had left behind. After the judge had sentenced him, Ed's mother emptied all his bank accounts and made sure that Carol lost the house and their car. She was left without anything. She had stayed with her friend Jacqui while she got her teaching certificate renewed and got them the shitty car she had been driving. Then when she got the job at the school she had been able to move them into these apartments and now just when it seemed like life was finally turning around for them a new letter.

She closed her eyes and opened it her hand shaking.

_Bet ya think I don't know what you're up too all safe and sound out there in the big old world. I'm comin' for ya bitch. I'll never forget what ya did; I won't forget that ya made sure I got put away. Ain't no one gonna put up with your washed up ass. You're mine Carol and ya forgot your lessons. Gonna have to make sure when I get out ya never forget them. I'm comin' for ya…don't forget that._

The knock on the door had Carol jumping, she wiped at the tears that had leaked from her eyes and saw Sophia make a bee line for the door a huge grin on her face. Carol shoved the letter into the pile as Sophia led Daryl into the kitchen by the hand, "HE'S HERE! CAN WE GO?"

Carol chuckled, "Yes, hello Daryl."

Carol stood up and Daryl eyed the peach color peasant top, she looked radiant, but he could see that her eyes were red, he wondered what she had been crying about, "Hey yourself, ya ready? Seems like 'Phia is."

Sophia jumped up and down, "I've been up since eight! Momma said I had to be patient, but the carnival it calls to me!"

Carol laughed, "Alright go on get your sweater, I have to get my purse. We'll be right back."

She patted Daryl's shoulder as she walked passed him and he nodded, a light blush coming up on his cheeks. Once he knew they were gone, he walked over to the table, absently looking at the papers there; he saw an envelope with an address from the same prison his brother was at. He pulled it out and a letter came with it. Scanning it quickly he growled at the words staring up at him. He pushed it all back together when he heard them coming. He'd wait for his phone call from Merle tonight to have his brother find out whatever he could about Ed. The man wasn't going to be sending letters anymore.

Carol appeared with Sophia, both smiling at him, "You ready?"

Daryl smirked, "I reckon, come on."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

When they got to the carnival Daryl had never seen a kid almost die of excitement. Sophia squealed as they stopped to buy ride tickets. Carol tried to pay but Daryl just glared at her and she snickered putting her money away, "Ok, ok, I was just…."

Daryl slapped down the money, "When a man asks ladies out he pays. Anyone with a bit of sense knows that."

Sophia took the ride tickets and headed toward the first ride near them, it was one of those spider things that went around in circles and lifted you up and dropped you down. Daryl grabbed Carol's hand and the two of them walked toward the ride. Sophia saw their hands and her face lit up, "I want to go on this alone, why don't you two get your own car."

Carol just chuckled and shook her head, "Smooth Sophia."

Sophia just smiled at them, "I really kind of am."

The ride was great and Daryl loved watching Carol's face as the ride took them up and down, she laughed so hard and he loved seeing that look on her face, she deserved it. After that ride they went on everything that Sophia led them too. Daryl won Sophia a large stuffed dog which the little girl carried around like it was a god damn award of some kind.

They were just heading out when Sophia froze slipping behind her mother. There in the middle of the midway was a short woman with silver hair, her eyes narrowing at Carol, "Well, look what we have here. I see you've moved on while my son is rotting in a prison cell."

Carol closed her eyes, settling herself, "Mother Peltier, I didn't think these kind of events would be your kind of thing."

Lily Peltier narrowed her eyes at Daryl, "And so young, what's wrong with you son? Don't you know you're out with a married woman?"

Daryl tightened his grip on Carol's hand, "A divorced woman, who was married to a lousy piece of shit. And I ain't that young lady."

Carol pulled Sophia around her and started walking away, but Lily followed them, shouting after her, "When your husband gets out of prison he'll show you how to behave Carol. No one walks away from a Peltier, NO ONE!"

Carol's heart was racing as she got Sophia into the truck; Sophia stared up at her mother as Daryl got into the driver's seat. Sophia's voice was low, "She's following us again, isn't she momma?"

Carol gave her daughter a sad look, "It's alright baby, it's gonna be fine."

Daryl narrowed his eyes, "What do ya mean she's followin' ya?"

Carol sighed, looking at him, "This is a mess. I'm so sorry, I should've known better. She has money, lots of money and she's going to use to make sure I'm never happy. You should just walk away now, she's going to make trouble and you don't need that."

Daryl grunted, pulling the truck down the road he didn't make a sound. His mind was racing, he looked at the clock on the old radio in the truck and he knew that Merle would be calling soon. He sighed, taking a different route he drove toward his trailer. Carol looked over at him, her eyes glistening with tears, "This isn't the way to our house."

Daryl nodded, chewing on his thumb nail, "I have a call comin' in I can't miss and Willow needs to go out. Figured ya and Sophia should meet the other woman in my life."

Sophia's face lit up, "We get to see your house and meet Willow?"

Daryl nodded, smirking at the kid, "House ain't nothin' much, but the dog, she's got character."

Sophia nodded, "Do you think she'll like me?"

Daryl nodded, a little laugh escaping his throat, "Yeah kid, she'll love ya."

Carol looked at him and he saw how grateful she was, he hated that look on her face, she shouldn't have to worry about being grateful a woman like her should expect it from people.

As they pulled up to the trailer, Carol stepped out of the truck and smirked, it was in the middle of nowhere and it was just like Daryl, a little rough around the edges but cute. Daryl walked up to the front door and opened it; Willow bounced down the stairs and stopped looking at the two new people. Her ass end started moving back and forth, the dog made a bee line for Sophia licking and sniffing her. Sophia squealed in happiness as Willow knocked her to the ground, loving all over her. Daryl heard his phone ringing and he went inside, glad that Carol stayed out with Sophia and the dog.

"Hello?"

Merle chuckled, "Damn boy where ya been? I called an hour ago and got nothin'!"

Daryl shifted uncomfortable on his feet, "Got me a date."

Merle cackled with laughter, "Well damn boy, do I know her?"

Daryl sighed, "Nah, a lady I work with and her daughter. Took them to the carnival in Fairmount."

Merle snickered, "Well Darlene gettin' an instant family, ya hittin' the momma yet?"

Daryl blushed, "Fuck Merle, why ya got to be like that. It ain't like that with her, she's a nice woman."

Merle chuckled, "They all are. So everything alright there boy? I mean it must be if yous getting' laid and all."

Daryl snorted, "It's fine, ya got enough money on your account?"

Merle sighed, "Yeah, I'm good."

Daryl nodded, "Ya alright? They bein' good to ya?"

Merle was quiet, "Yeah everything is fine, listenin' the lawyer said that she found a loop hole in my case, might be able to spring me."

Daryl nodded, "That's great, good to have ya home. TDog said he'd give ya your job back at the garage when ya got home. But I need a favor." Daryl leaned out and saw Carol and Sophia both playing with Willow in the yard.

Merle grunted, "Whatever I can do baby brother."

Daryl sighed, "When ya get home you're gonna stay clean right? I mean I can't have ya around them if they stick around, I can't have ya high and shit, they're good people."

Merle growled, "I told ya I was and I meant it. I'm done with that shit boy, gettin' locked up this time, all that shit before; well I got shit to keep me on the straight path now. That the favor?"

Daryl sighed, "Nah, I need ya to let an inmate know that he ain't gonna be contactin' his ex wife no more."

Merle chuckled, "A little shit kickin' time?"

Daryl grinned, "Yeah if ya would…."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol watched as Daryl stepped outside, a cigarette dangling from his lips. Willow ran straight to him and he snickered, bending down he rubbed her between her ears, "What? Ya like company girl?" He looked up at Sophia and Carol as they walked toward him, "She's sick of my ass it's always me and her out here. Merle will try to tell ya he don't like her, but she's hard not to like."

Carol nodded, "She's really sweet."

Sophia beamed, "Oh momma I want a dog!"

Carol groaned, "Oh just what we need a dog!"

Daryl chuckled, "Well ya can come out here on the weekends and stay sometimes. Your momma and ya can stay in my room I'll take the couch and Willow will give ya the full service."

Sophia smiled at her mom, "Oh momma! That would be so fun!"

Daryl smirked at Carol, "Next weekend, y'all should come out Friday night. We'll do a camp fire and cook over the fire. Get some movies. Saturday I go huntin' in the mornin' early, but I'll be back before ya get up and then we can go over to the Greene's and see if Hershel will let 'Phia ride one of their horses. Be fun."

Carol stared at him; she didn't know what to say. Sophia was tugging on her arm, "Please momma? Please!"

Carol nodded, "Alright I think that would be fine."

Daryl stood up, "Alright then, it's settled. Let me get my hell hound back in the house and I'll take ya home. School tomorrow."

Sophia groaned, "Oh man, can't it be next weekend already?" She leaned down and kissed Willow, "I love you girl, I promise I'll bring you a toy with my allowance money."

Daryl groaned, "Great now she'll expect shit. Come on girl inside."

Willow went into the house, her face sad as she looked longingly at Sophia. Once they were in the truck, Carol looked over at Daryl, "We should probably talk when we get back to the apartment."

Daryl nodded, but didn't say anything. He was hoping that she wasn't kicking his ass to the curb. He wasn't ready to give up on this; he had no fuckin' clue what he was doing. Maybe he went too far asking them to stay the weekend, hell all he'd done was kiss her and he figured she was worrying about him wanting to jump her bones. It wasn't like that thought hadn't crossed his mind, but he wasn't even sure how you made love to a woman. He'd never done that, it was always about need. With Carol it was something else, something that made his heart beat heavy in his chest and made him want to be there, do things for her. Yeah he knew he was screwed, he didn't give his heart over and he was scared to death, but maybe just maybe it was time for him to go out on a limb with someone. Yeah, Carol was the right someone.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol got Sophia to bed, asking the girl to NOT listen to them this time. Sophia had yawned, curled up around her new stuffed dog that she had named Willow. Carol walked down the hallway and saw Daryl sitting at the kitchen table his leg bouncing where she had left him with a beer. The beer was already empty and Carol took it and grabbed two more sitting across from him. He gave her a weak smirk as she settled down across from him.

She played with the label on the beer and sighed, "I think before we start this we need to talk."

Daryl nodded, his throat was closing up. So he took a drink and waited for her. "You know who my ex-husband is right?"

Daryl nodded, "Mean son of a bitch, use to come into the bar that Merle hung out at. I heard him a few times talkin' about his wife and the shit he did. I know he's in prison for what he did to ya."

Carol nodded, wiping at her cheeks, "He was….awful to say the least. The last time he beat me, well he threw me down the basement steps, said he was going to teach me for trying to leave him. He was looking at Sophia; I saw it in his face. I could take what he gave me, I married him, I was the fool. But once he started looking at Sophia I knew I had to get out. So when he left that night I packed our bags and thought I was safe, but he showed up, he had forgotten his wallet. He beat me, right in front of Sophia. She ran out of the house and got Carl's dad, Rick, he's a sheriff deputy. Rick beat him pretty good and called the ambulance. He broke my wrist, my jaw, and was just starting to…cut into my skin with a knife when Rick got there. I pressed chargers, got away from him, locked him up. My lawyer was able to get me a divorce for cruelty and abuse. But his mother, she's got money and she worships her son. She has men follow me, sometimes she does herself. She wants Sophia, wants her in the family loop, but the courts have ruled her unstable and she isn't allowed near us."

Daryl huffed, "But she was tonight."

Carol nodded, "Yeah, she was." Carol looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears, "I have a lot of baggage Daryl, I'm not a pretty, I have….I have scars…you should have a woman …."

Daryl slammed his beer down on the table, "Don't ya think I should say what I want here? I mean come on Carol I ain't like that and I ain't no fuckin' prize either. Now if ya don't want to see me that one thing…"

Carol sat up straight, "NO, it's not that….it's just…."

Daryl stood up walking around he crouched down in front her, his hand going to her face, "Then shut up and kiss me."

Carol nodded, the breath catching in her throat as his lips hit hers. She relaxed into him as his lips touched hers, kissing her softly. Their lips gliding together slowly, when Carol opened her mouth a little, he slipped his tongue into her mouth going down on his knees, he pulled her closer, getting right in-between her legs. Their tongues battling softly as they each tasted the deepest parts of the other. Daryl felt himself go stone hard when she moaned into his mouth. He pulled away smirking at her, "Now that we've had that talk I best get home. Don't want 'Phia thinkin' I stayed all night….yet." He blushed at the yet and so did Carol.

She walked him to the door, which ended up in another five minutes of their lips intertwined. As Carol watched him get into his truck, she felt her heart beat heavy in her chest. In the years she was with Ed, either dating or married she never felt like that when he kissed her. She smiled to herself wondering if she would ever get used to feeling that way. She closed the door leaning on it heavy when she locked it; Daryl Dixon had found a way into a part of her heart she didn't even know was still there.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Lily Peltier sat across from the shitty apartment building watching as her daughter-in-law kissed that rough looking man. She tightened her hands on the steering wheel, she was done with all this cat and mouse game, she was going to get this woman back into the fold if it was the last thing she ever did. If she had to she'd kill her and take Sophia, that child was her only living blood besides Edward. She sighed, watching as the man got into his truck and pulled away, "It's alright Edward, mommy will fix everything, just you see." She smiled as she pulled away and headed home, it was time to see her beloved son and make some plans of their own.

**Well there you go! REVIEW ME BABY!**


	5. Weekend Warriors

Chapter 5…Weekend Warriors

**Well I am so glad the Lily Peletier hate club has already started. She's unlike our other villains; she is a woman there fore she does things a little bit differently as you will see. Thank you for reading along with me! Shout out to the dead circle girls, who rock my world, you know who you are.**

**Just so you know I'm traveling to Columbus Comic Con this weekend with the lovely LadyDanae and Athlete Girl, so I don't know how much writing will get done, but I promise to update this one before I leave. We will be seeing Laurie Holden, Chandler Riggs, and Michael Rooker (Yes I will have AG under control) the following weekend I will be going back to the REEDUS…..swoon. So yes it will be a busy weekend! I'm more excited to hang with my girls though!**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Merle watched as Ed walked across the yard. Exercise time was a rough time for inmates who didn't have someone watching their back and from what Merle could see Ed was a lone wolf. Merle wasn't a dumb man, he had made friends inside, hell he HAD friends inside. So being that he was getting out in just a week, he made sure to tap one of said friends to punch Ed in the ribs and get him sent to the clinic. The clinic where Merle delivered linens to everyday. So with a sickening happy grin on his face he watched as his 'friend' walked up to Ed and punched the man several times in the ribs. Ed went down like the pussy he was and Merle knew that come time for linen drop off he was going to have a long ass talk with Mr. Peletier about his ex-wife and daughter being off limits.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl was finding that he liked working during the day. Maybe it was the fact that it left his evening open to have a certain teacher ask him over for dinner. He had eaten with her and Sophia every night one that week, even taking Willow with him once, but they quickly found that the apartment super didn't like dogs in his building, so her visit was limited to outside now.

But besides seeing Carol and Sophia on and off during the day, he liked being around the kids. Carol said it was because they were the perfect humans, still innocent enough that they weren't jaded and angry at the world and he had to agree with her. He still didn't like the way some of the female teachers stared at him, but it was getting easier.

His favorite time of day was when he finished up lunch. He and Carol had quite the little lunch time group now. Joey the little boy he helped his first time doing day shift and several kids from Carol's class would come over to their spot near the dumpsters and they would sit and talk to them. He laughed when one of the girls asked him how his arms got so big. He blushed and told her from hunting. Which led into a whole other discussion about his crossbow, the kids seemed to be in awe of him and he loved the way Carol smiled at him when he talked to the kids.

Now it was Friday afternoon and he was having a hard time concentrating waiting for the minutes to tick away. Carol and Sophia were already had their things packed in Carol's new car, which he helped her pick out this week and Sophia had seen him in the hall before lunch and she looked like she was ready to bust too. He just had to get through the next hour and then he'd take his girls out for the weekend and show them what country living was like, he couldn't wait.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Ed groaned as the doctor finished up taping his ribs, he fucking hated prison and he couldn't wait to get his hands on his lousy ass wife and make her see how wrong she'd been. He was sick of this shit; he was always getting picked on by the other inmates. He had told his mother this week when she visited and she had reassured him that she was buying him protection on the inside, but apparently that hadn't came through yet. He was just starting to nod off when a large man he'd never noticed before loomed above him, with a wolf like grin. When the man's hands closed around his throat he knew he was in trouble.

Merle had waited till the doc and his nurse stepped out to go to Ed, the fucker was almost asleep when Merle grabbed him by the throat, "Now ya and me are gonna have a little talk ya see. Ya know that ex of yours and kid; well they ain't yours to worry about no more. If I hear your momma has been anywhere near them I'm comin' back and I'll make sure they have to send ya back to your momma in a damn shoebox, GOT ME?"

Ed nodded, struggling to try and get the man's hands off him. Merle smiled and then he punched him twice in the face. When Merle pulled away he smirked, seemed old Ed had wet his pants and been knocked out. Merle whistled as he got his cart of linen and continued on his deliveries, he was glad he had helped the woman. Hell if his brother was sweet on her then he was all for it, but NO MAN had a right to claim a woman as their property and NO MAN should ever hit a woman, NEVER.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl waited at the truck for them, Carol had to finish up a few things and Sophia was saying good bye to her friends, so he stood by the truck smoking waiting for them. When he saw them come out, he felt his heart rate go up he was nervous as fuck. He had spent the night before washing and changing the sheets on his bed, running the vacuum, hell he had cleaned out the shower. He also went to the store and stocked up on everything they could need and got a stack of videos for them if it rained. He blushed thinking of the box of condoms he had bought and hid under the corner of the couch. It wasn't like he was going to jump her, but honestly he wanted to be ready if anything came up.

Carol smiled as walked toward him, "Are you ready?"

Sophia threw her arms around Daryl's waist, "I'M READY!"

Daryl laughed, flinching just a little bit as he wrapped his arms around her, "Come on let's get to the house, Willow is probably losing her shit waitin' on ya."

Sophia let him go beaming, "Did you tell her I was coming?"

Daryl nodded, loving the smile on both of their faces, "Come on follow me woman."

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to the trailer and Willow was already barking and scratching at the door to get out. Daryl ran up to the door, unlocking it he let her out and she went right by him running for Sophia. He laughed watching Sophia and Willow roll all over the yard. He walked toward Carol helping her get the bags from the back of the car.

Carol smiled at him, putting her hand on his bicep, "Thank you for this, I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

Daryl smirked, blushing he ducked his head, "Ain't nothin' kind of selfish on my part, she'll run Willow so hard that dog will sleep through the night."

They laughed as they walked into the house. After Willow and Sophia came in they got their things put away and Carol walked into the kitchen, "So what can I do for dinner?"

Daryl huffed, pulling out the hotdogs he bought at the store, "Woman we are roughin' it tonight, everything over the fire."

Sophia beamed, "What are we having?"

Daryl pulled out three large baked potatoes he had already wrapped in foil, "We're havin' baked potatoes, hot dogs, and corn on the cob. Sound good?"

Sophia nodded, "Hot dogs on sticks?"

Daryl ruffled her hair, "Yes on a stick now ya and Willow go find the sticks for us and your momma and I will start the fire and put the potatoes in."

Sophia called Willow and the two were out the door again. Carol helped him out to the fire pit in the back of the trailer. He had already gotten out chairs and put them around and made sure the fire pit was cleaned out. Carol laughed when the flames from the fire shot up when he put a little gasoline on the fire. Daryl scowled at her, "Damn woman almost died tryin' to make ya dinner and ya laugh."

She walked around the fire, putting an arm around him, she kissed his cheek, "Thank you for dinner."

Daryl blushed, "Ya welcome. Now help me put the grate over the fire for the corn and potatoes."

When he leaned over, he felt her eyes on his ass, he turned and it was her turn to blush. He chuckled, "That's what ya get for undressin' me with your eyes. Now come over here and help."

Carol giggled, "I like the view from here better."

Daryl shook his head, "STOP."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Lily Peletier had gotten word from the lawyer that her precious baby boy had been beaten. She was paying good money to a local motorcycle club to protect him and so far they weren't. But it didn't matter; she had plans to follow through with. Her private eye, Jim Black met her at Carol's apartment building. Jim had found out that the little whore had packed up her things and was spending the weekend with that redneck trash. But she took the opportunity to set her plan into motion. She would destroy Carol's life and make sure the woman had nowhere to go back into the Peletier family's good graces.

Jim picked the lock and they walked in. Lily wrinkled her nose at the shitty little apartment. Jim stood there with his bag in his hands, "As we discuss ma'am."

Lily nodded, "Make sure you put one of the cameras in her bedroom. I want proof that she is the whore I think she is. Don't forget to bug her phone."

Jim nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Lily picked up a picture of Carol and Sophia and smiled, "Won't be long now, enjoy your freedom you bitch because soon enough you'll be under my thumb again."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Sophia and Willow were exhausted by the time smores were eaten. Daryl had put out the fire and cleaned up outside, while Carol got Sophia and Willow settled in bed. Carol had gone into the bathroom to change and clean up; she looked in the mirror, her cheeks already turning red. What did she do? Did she go to him? Would he want her to sleep with him? She shook her head, wishing she was better at this, but she wasn't.

When she came out into the bedroom, Sophia and Willow were spread across the bed. She smiled; they had already made the choice for her. Carol walked into the living room, Daryl was pulling out the pull out bed in the couch, he looked up at her, swallowing hard when he saw her in a tee shirt and sleep shorts, "She alright?"

Carol nodded, "She's out like a light, Willow too." She helped him pull out the bed and make it, putting the pillows at the head. "They took up the bed, mind having a roommate tonight?"

Daryl's heart was beating fast in his chest, his voice cracking, "No…it's fine….promise to keep on my side of the bed….do ya mind the television on? I sleep better with it."

Carol slid onto the bed and shook her head, "No, it's fine."

Daryl nodded, he needed to change into his bed clothes, but he wasn't sure where to do that. He looked at Carol, "I won't wake her up if I go in the bathroom will I?"

Carol smiled, "No, she's a sound sleeper."

Daryl tiptoed into the bedroom, going into the bathroom he stared at himself in the mirror. He splashed water on his face trying to calm down his nerves. It was fine when she was staying in the bedroom with Sophia, but now all he could see was her under him, calling out his name. He took a few deep breaths trying to get his cock to settle down. The poor bastard hadn't been in the game for so damn long it was screaming to come out and play. Daryl changed his clothes quickly and cleaned himself up, putting on a little of that cologne she seemed to like.

When he walked into the bedroom, Willow raised her head and then lay back down. He made sure her and Sophia were covered up and he shut the door. Walking into the living room, he walked over and slid into his side. Carol was staring at the television, he had on the race channel, "I've never watched racing, who's your favorite driver?"

Daryl moved a little closer to her, putting his arm around her; she snuggled into his chest, "Well I like Jimmy Johnson and Earnhardt Jr., but Earnhardt Sr. was my favorite. I like to watch this while I go to sleep."

Carol stared up at him, "Are you alright? You're tense."

Daryl sighed, he needed to relax, he muttered to her, "I'm nervous."

Carol sat up a little, "I am too…if that helps….we don't….we can…just kiss good night and go to sleep."

Daryl nodded leaning in his lips brushed hers, his hand going to cradle the back of her neck. The kiss deepened, their tongues gliding together. He felt her moving, he gasped into her mouth when she straddled him. They broke apart and Carol looked at him, her voice soft, "This alright?"

Daryl growled, bringing her mouth to his again. His hand went up inside her shirt and she moaned when he found her breast. Daryl was lost as his hands found that soft flesh and all he wanted was his mouth on them. He flipped her back on the bed, Carol giggled in surprise smiling at him as he inched her shirt up, kissing her stomach as he did. She closed her eyes getting lost in his mouth as it travelled up her body. When his hot mouth found her nipple, she whimpered her back coming off the bed.

Daryl groaned she tasted like honey on ice cream on a hot summer day and she was moving and mewling under him. He knew he had gone too far, he didn't want to stop, he wanted this, he wanted her. He pushed off her, hovering over her on his arms, "Ya sure about this? About us? I ain't…."

Carol put her finger over his lips, bringing her lips up to softly kiss him, "I've never been more sure in my life. Be gentle with me…that's all I ask."

Daryl swallowed hard, kissing her again, his hips bucking into her core and they both groaned. He pushed off the bed and took off his sweats and shirt. Grabbing a condom from the box he had hidden, he lowered himself on her in only his boxers.

Their mouths feasted on each other. Carol snaked her hand down between them, going inside his boxers, she gripped him. Daryl closed his eyes, leaning his head against her shoulder, he bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from moaning, he knew they had to be quiet with Sophia just in the other room.

Carol whispered to him, "Please Daryl….I need you….please."

Daryl nodded, standing he kicked off his boxers. Carol stared at him; he was by far the largest man she'd ever seen. Her breathing picked up when he pulled at her sleep shorts, pulling them off her body with her panties. Her shirt had been gone for awhile now, so now that he saw her completely naked, he was stunned. This woman, this goddess in front of him wanted him, really wanted him. He moved up her body, kissing he skin softly as he went, "So fuckin' beautiful…damn woman."

He kissed her breasts moving to her mouth. She felt him roll the condom on and line himself up with her core. When he finally connected, pushing his length into her they both gasped, the feelings so intense that both of them were on the edge in seconds. Daryl stilled himself once he was all in, kissing her deeply.

Carol could hardly breathe, the intense feelings running through her as she shivered. He pulled out and pushed back into her, his tongue licking down her neck as she arched up into the touch. They were both whimpering, moaning, lost in each other. Daryl picked up the pace, loving the feel of being inside of her, she was like a glove. Her pussy pulsing around his hard cock, making him feel like they were both live wires ready to blow.

Carol felt herself build up, her body was not of her own control as she trashed under him. She screamed, burying her head into his shoulder to keep the noise down. Daryl felt her grip his cock with her warm heat and he roared burying his head into the pillows as he came.

They were both panting as Daryl rolled off her, he looked over at her and she turned to him, both of them smiling. Daryl got up from the bed and went into the kitchen throwing away the condom. He was just coming back into the living room when he heard Sophia's voice, "Momma?"

Carol jumped up, "I'm coming, what's wrong?"

Sophia giggled, coming down the hallway slowly, "I heard noises is everything alright?" Willow was hot on her trail, walking into the kitchen were a very naked Daryl stood looking panicked at Carol.

Carol had put her clothes on fast, having mastered this after years of being a mom. She had Daryl's sweats behind her, she threw them to him behind her back, "Everything's fine, it was a horror movie on television, but I told Daryl it was scaring me. You two alright?"

Daryl appeared behind Carol drinking a beer, "Hey 'Phia everythin' alright? We were just watchin' TV."

Sophia looked at the two adults in front of her and then the pull out bed which was a mess. She also saw her mother's panties on the floor and how Daryl's hair was sticking up every which way. She smirked, "You two had sex!"

Carol gasped, while Daryl considered how he could have the floor swallow him up, "SOPHIA MARIE!"

Sophia looked at her mom, "What? It's ok, I know grownups do that and if you and Daryl are in love then it's fine, right momma? That's what you told me, it's between two grown up people. I've just never heard the noise before with you crying so I …..I'm sorry…I didn't mean to mess anything up…Daryl please don't be mad at momma for what I said."

Daryl watched as the little girl's chin started trembling, Carol went to her, kneeling down in front of her hugging her. Once Sophia had settled down Carol pulled away, "Ok, first off, we did make love, but that's between the two of us. Now nothing you say to Daryl will make him angry. We talked about that, most men will never hit a woman and Daryl would never do that."

Daryl sighed, his head was spinning, he went from the happiest he'd ever been to embarrassed to death, too sick to his stomach in a matter of seconds, " 'Phia I'd never hurt ya or your momma. I'm not like that. I yell sometimes and throw a fit but I ain't ever gonna hit ya alright?"

Sophia nodded, wiping at her face, looking at her mom, "I'm real sorry if I messed stuff up. I guess when you said I needed to filter what I said you were right."

Daryl shook his head, "No 'Phia ya can say what ya want around here. My house is like your house, ya say what ya want, alright?"

Sophia nodded, turning to head toward the bedroom, where Willow had already gone. Daryl cleared his throat, "Ya forgottin' my hug?"

Sophia's face changed beaming as she walked toward him and hugged him around his waist, "Good night Daryl."

Daryl smiled at Carol, whose eyes were filled with tears, patting Sophia's back, "Night kid, get some sleep we're goin' fishin' in the mornin'."

Sophia smiled and walked down the hallway with Carol. Daryl sat on the roll away bed drinking the rest of his beer. When he finished it, Carol came out hugging herself, he could tell she was worried, "I'm sorry."

Daryl set his beer down and waved her over. Once she was close enough he pulled her onto his lap, his chin resting on her shoulder, "I know what it's like to grow up with that shit, my pa….I know ya see the scars. My momma died when I was eight and me and Merle did the best we could livin' through that hell. I'd never hurt ya or Sophia, I care about ya both too damn much. Would've liked her not knowin' we had sex, but what the fuck right?"

Carol giggled a little, turning in his lap so she could touch his face, "I'm sorry about your mom and the way you grew up."

Daryl shrugged, "Shit happens, don't matter now. Now I found somethin' I want to be a better man for and I ain't lettin' it go. Hope ya are alright with that."

Carol grinned leaning into his shoulder, placing a soft kiss on his neck, "More than good Dixon, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Daryl felt his heart beat increase and he squeezed her tight to him, kissing her softly, "Good." He smirked against her lips taking her down onto the bed again.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed! Part II of their weekend and Merle's phone call coming up! REVIEW ME!**


	6. Farm Girls

Chapter 6….Farm Girls

**Well here is a little something to hold you all off till I get back from my vac this weekend. I know it's kind of short, but hey I wanted you to have something! Happy Weekend you all! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl chuckled as he looked over at Sophia the girl was going to bite her own tongue off if she didn't relax. She was concentrating so hard, he figured the fish could feel the tense. He reached over and put his hand over hers; she looked up at him and smiled, "I want to catch one so bad."

Daryl shook his head, smiling, "I know, but ya gonna scare the shit out of the fish if ya don't relax. Now loosen that grip and enjoy yourself a little. Sometimes we don't catch shit out here."

Sophia nodded; her face hasn't stopped beaming since they woke up that morning. He and Carol had been sound asleep when she and Willow jumped on the pull out bed and jumped up and down. Daryl couldn't remember a morning he had been happier as he sat there and eat Carol's biscuits and gravy while Sophia chatted away about stuff her and Carl were going to do the next week. Now he was fishing with her, he never thought he'd care much for kids, but now sitting there on Hershel's little dock, he realized he really did like them, or at least Sophia.

He heard soft footsteps coming up behind them and turned to see Carol crouching down next to them, she kissed Sophia on the forehead and then kissed his cheek, "It's almost eleven didn't we have a date with some horses?"

Sophia looked at them, then the water, "But I didn't catch anything!"

Daryl chuckled, "I told ya sometimes it's just like that. He got up and started cleaning up the fishing gear. He watched as Sophia silently handed him the rod she'd been using, "Now what's the matter?"

Sophia's voice was really low, "Can we come again sometime?"

Daryl nodded, ruffling her hair, "Yup, as long as ya listen to your momma."

Sophia smiled, "Yes, I will! Now let's go ride horses!"

As Sophia skipped ahead of them toward the Greene's barn, Daryl grabbed Carol's hand. He blushed when she squeezed his back, but didn't let go, she bumped into him with her hip, "That was real sweet of you; she was only worried that you might not bring her again."

Daryl huffed, "Nope, kid's got to learn how to fish, take her huntin' too if ya let me. She's real quiet, be a good hunter."

Carol smiled, leaning into him as they entered the barn. Hershel Greene looked up and smiled, he had already taken Sophia into Hershey's stall and she was petting the horse's muzzle. "Well Daryl, what're you doing with these two pretty girls?"

Daryl shrugged, "Hell if I know, I think they might be blind or somethin'."

Carol punched his shoulder and Hershel laughed, "Carol is good to see you again and I can't believe this is Sophia. She's so big."

Carol nodded, "I know! It's crazy! I blink and she's grown."

Daryl was already getting the saddle on Hershey so Carol walked out and leaned against the side of the barn. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh country air. When she opened her eyes she froze, crawling down her arm was the biggest spider she had ever seen in her life. "DARYL!"

Daryl heard her scream and came out of the barn running. He saw the Wolf Spider on her arm and knocked it off, stomping it. He chuckled as she fell into his chest, "Oh God! It was so big!"

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, "It's alright city girl, that ain't nothin' compared to some of them I've seen."

Carol shook her head, "I hate spiders, you just….I just hate spiders." He stared into her face and saw the hard fear there it broke his heart.

He wrapped his arm around her and walked her into the barn, "It's alright Carol. I'm here, it's fine, it's dead."

Carol nodded, trying to settle down, she knew this day was important to Sophia and she didn't want to ruin it with things from the past. When they got to Sophia, Hershel was helping her put on a riding helmet. Sophia beamed at Carol, "Look momma, I'm official now! Hershel said I could keep this helmet here for when I come riding!"

Carol smiled, her heart still beating hard in her chest, but she could do this. She could.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl ran into the house, they had just come walking up to the trailer when he heard the phone, "Hello?"

Merle chuckled, "Hey there little brother, still gonna pick me up on Thursday?"

Daryl sighed, "Yeah I'll pick you up. Everything alright there?" Daryl watched as Sophia and Carol came in both of them smiling, it seemed Carol recovered from her spider incident.

Merle sighed, "Yeah, right as rain, delivered that message ya needed delivered. I think things should quiet down."

Daryl smirked, "I owe ya one."

The other end of the phone was silent for a minute, "She's there ain't she? Your girlfriend."

Daryl blushed, "Yeah, her and Sophia stayin' for the weekend."

Merle whistled, "Fuck YEAH! Get some little brother! I'm so fuckin' proud. One question, does she have a friend?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "I'll ask her, I'll see ya Thursday."

Merle snickered, "Alright, don't go makin' me an uncle now." Daryl hung up, he ran a hand over his face, he needed to talk to Carol about Merle. Make sure she was ready for the oldest Dixon to make an appearance. Having a woman was complicated. Having a Merle was worse.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

That night they made deer steaks over the fire, Sophia and Willow had ran around the yard for over an hour and Daryl chuckled when he had to carry Sophia inside for Carol. After getting her and Willow to bed, they had made love lazily and fallen asleep in each other's arms. The next thing that Daryl knew he was ripped from his sleep by Carol's screams.

_She was in the basement again; she knew that was where she was. She slammed her fists into the door, begging Ed to let her out. She hated the dark and he knew that, she ran her hands over her pregnant belly praying for the little baby inside her. That's when she felt it, something crawling up her back, she screamed, knocking it to the floor and then she watched as the spider crawled under the crack of the door. Then the door opened Ed stood there with his belt in his hand, "I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!"_

Carol sat up straight in the bed, screaming, running her hands all over her body looking for spiders that weren't there. She felt hands clamping down on her arms and she tried to curled up, to protect herself, but then she heard his voice, "IT'S ALRIGHT! DAMN IT CAROL, It's me!"

Carol sobbed, melting into his arms, "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry….I'm sorry."

Daryl didn't know what the hell to think as he felt her fall apart in his arms. He pulled her close to him, looking over her head, he saw Sophia standing there, her chin trembling, "It was the spider."

Daryl just stared at her, "Why a spider?"

Sophia sighed, walking around she sat down in front of her mother, "Momma, momma are ya alright?"

Carol nodded, wiping her face off, she looked at her daughter, "I'm so sorry honey. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry I woke you up."

Sophia sighed, snuggling into her mother, "It's alright momma, I'm here and I won't leave you."

Carol nodded, her whole body shaking as she pulled Sophia closer. Daryl got up and went into the kitchen getting her a glass of water. When he got back, Sophia was waiting for him, "Put me back to bed Daryl."

He handed the water to Carol, she smiled. Daryl followed Sophia back to the bedroom and tucked her in, "Ya alright?"

Sophia hugged him hard, "Thank you for taking care of her, she does this sometimes. I usually sleep with her afterward, but I figure you will hold her, right?"

Daryl nodded and Sophia let him go, he felt his face blush, but he bent down and kissed her forehead, "Night 'Phia."

He walked back into the living room and Carol was sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'm so sorry, you must think I'm the biggest freak ever."

Daryl crouched down in front of her, "You're not a freak, I have nightmares too, we all do."

Carol wiped at a stray tear, "I know, but the spider….I just…I'm sorry…..he was…."

Daryl sighed, going to his knees; he pulled her face up so he could see her eyes, "Tell me."

Carol swallowed hard, "Sometimes…when he got mad…he put me in the root cellar…one time when I was pregnant with Sophia a spider crawled on me…a big one….I was scared, I'm scared of everything because of him and HATE HIM SO MUCH!"

She sobbed leaning into him, he banded his arms around her, "I know….but we can be scared together now…it's alright I'm scared of shit too. Ya just wait till Sophia brings somethin' pink around me and you'll see."

Carol giggled, "You've seen her room."

Daryl nodded, brushing away the tears on her cheeks, "I know, ya saw me run my ass out of there too! Couldn't sleep for two nights after that shit. Now come on lay down and get some rest, I'll be here baby."

Carol nodded, snuggling down next to him. Daryl pulled her close, her head resting on his chest, "Night woman."

Carol sighed, "Good night Daryl, I love you."

Daryl felt his throat close up, "I love ya too, woman."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Lily Peletier sat at her desk, staring at pictures that Jim had taken that afternoon. It should Carol, Sophia, and that dirty redneck walking across the field at the Greene farm. She flipped through the pictures and stopped at one where Daryl was kissing Carol. She picked up her letter opener and stabbed it into Daryl's face. She sat back in her chair, she had big plans for the two of them, oh yes she did. She just hoped the little slut was as big of a whore as Lily thought she was. Her Eddie would be revenged and then Carol would either fall in line or die.

**REVIEW ME!**


	7. Before the Fall

Chapter 7…..Before the Fall

**Well thanks for all the love of this story! It will have some twists and turns now! I hope you are ready for them! So here we go!**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl carried Sophia into the apartment behind Carol. The little girl had passed out on the drive home and Daryl couldn't help but laugh. She had insisted she ride with him home, she really was a ball of energy and Daryl loved that about her. He smirked as Carol led him into Sophia's room, "Just lay her down, no sense in waking her up."

He nodded, laying her on the bed; Carol pulled her daughter's shoes and covered her up. Daryl retreated to the hallway watching as Carol leaned down placing a soft kiss on Sophia's forehead. When Carol stepped out into the hallway he smirked as she pushed him against the wall gently pulling him down for a kiss. Their tongues glided together and he couldn't help running his hand up her arm to cup behind her head. He could fucking kiss her forever, it was like a sport to see who had to come up for air first. This time it was Carol, her cheeks flush and her chest heaving, "Stay for awhile, please?"

Daryl nodded, letting her take his hand and led him into her bedroom. He stood there in the doorway not sure what to do. They had made love all weekend, but this was her room and he didn't know if he should make the first move or her.

Carol flipped on the small light on the night table and smiled at him, "Don't be shy, I won't bite…unless you want me too." She sat down on the bed and kicked off her shoes, scooting back on the bed.

Daryl smirked; shutting the door he toed off his boots and crawled up the bed toward her. She giggled as he settled above her, kissing her softly, "I fuckin' wish ya and 'Phia lived with me. That way I wouldn't have to leave ya at night. Miss wakin' up with ya in the mornin'."

Carol stopped cupping his face with her hands, "I love you, you know that right?"

Daryl swallowed hard, "I know, scares me shitless but I fuckin' love ya too."

Carol pulled him down so their lips were joined again. She snaked her hand up his shirt and moaned when he straddled her tearing his shirt over his head. She sat up running her tongue across his flat nipples, his arms going around her, pulling her closer to him. He closed his eyes as she bit and licked the sensitive flesh, his girl loved nipples, damn it she did.

Carol looked up at him and smiled as her hands went to his belt. She fucking loved that thing; it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. She pulled it from his pants and laid it on the bed, smiling at him as he stood up to ditch his pants and boxers. Carol was already shimming out of her pants and her top was on the floor with her bra already. Daryl pulled her to the edge of the bed and went down on his knees, his mouth finding her hot core; he licked and sucked at her until she was screaming his name thrashing on the bed. When she came her hot juices flooded his mouth and he growled moving up her body.

Carol moaned when he kissed her, the taste of herself still on his tongue as he moved them to the head of the bed. He ran his hand down her back, kissing the tender flesh. Her hands were on the headboard and she smiled at him as he grabbed the belt and tied her to the headboard. Carol moaned again and Daryl chuckled, biting at her earlobe, "Fuckin' slut in bed ain't ya?"

Carol moaned as his hand travelled down to her ass, he put a little press there with his thumb, just teasing her a little, "Only with you."

Daryl got up behind her and thrust into her, burying himself to the hilt his hips were frantic as he worked her. He loved her like this, he loved that she wanted to play in bed, do things he didn't think anyone would let him do. He loved to make love to her too, but fucking her like this was incredible and fed into some kind of animal need he had inside himself. When he felt her clamp around him, he came roaring as his seed spilled into her.

He collapsed onto her back, smirking as he kissed and licked the sweat from her body, "Fuckin' love ya woman."

Carol chuckled, "You going to untie me or we going again?"

Daryl huffed, reaching up to release her hands, "Jesus, I'm not a fuckin' machine."

He fell onto his back and Carol cuddled onto his chest, giggling, "Oh come on baby, you know you want too."

Daryl chuckled, pulling the blanket up around her, he kissed her softly, "Get some sleep I'll slip out before mornin'."

Carol snuggled into his chest, thinking that her life was the best it had ever been.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Lily Pelletier sat back at her desk and smiled, watching as Carol and Daryl made love. Her computer streaming live the action for her eyes only. She was going to destroy them both and it only took a little time and patience on her part. She'd have Sophia under her roof soon enough. She laughed as Daryl tied Carol's hands above her, "That's it you whore, make it good. Enjoy tonight, because come this week, you'll have nothing left."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl stood outside of the prison waiting for Merle, he was nervous. He didn't know how Merle would fit into the mix with Sophia and Carol. He was worried his brother would screw everything up and he didn't want that.

He stood up when Merle came out arms opened wide, "Baby brother! How the fuck are ya?"

Daryl let Merle pull him into a man hug, "Good to see ya."

Merle nodded, throwing his bag into the back of the truck, "Let's get the fuck home I want a drink and some pussy!"

Daryl got into the truck and started them down the road away from the prison. Merle smirked, "So this little thang ya been datin' when I get to meet her?"

Daryl chewed on his thumb nail, "I left work early to come get ya. She and 'Phia are comin' by with dinner for us."

Merle's eyes went wide, "Really? Well now ain't that somethin'. Well can't wait to see her, bet she's got big ass tits."

Daryl rolled his eyes as Merle laughed; it was going to be a long night.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Lily watched as Carol and Sophia pulled away from the school and she stepped out of her car walking up the front steps. When she got to the office she smiled sweetly at the receptionist, "Sugar I'm here to see the Principal."

The receptionist smiled at her and Lily sighed happily, this time tomorrow Carol would be out of a job.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl paced back and forth as Merle sat on the couch drinking a beer, "Sit the fuck down, Jesus boy ya ain't ever been this nervous before and I've seen ya about piss yourself when pa was alive. Now sit down."

Daryl saw the lights from her car as she came up the road and he sighed, he turned to Merle, "Be on your best fuckin' behavior! Ya hear me?"

Merle chuckled nodding as Daryl went out to meet them. Carol got out in jeans and a tee shirt; she smiled at him, "Hey! Sorry we're late, I wanted to shower."

Sophia was already running toward Willow who was barking happily at the top of the stairs. Daryl took a bag from Carol, "What the fuck did ya bring?"

Carol chuckled, "I made a roast in the Crockpot all day and then I made vegetables to go with it. I made fresh bread. You know all the stuff a man would want for their first meal out of prison." She whispered the word prison which made Daryl laugh.

He leaned over and kissed her, "Ya ain't gotta whisper it."

Merle bellowed from the doorway, "Well little brother who the fuck we got here?"

Daryl turned around and watched as Sophia went right up to Merle and stuck out her hand, "Hello Merle, I'm Sophia."

Merle looked at her little hand and sighed, taking it he shook her hand, "Hey kid."

Carol walked up and smiled, "Well I hope you're hungry I brought enough to feed an army."

Merle eyed her for a minute and then snorted, "We'll see that right there is a challenge, bring that shit in."

Carol smiled at Daryl and they followed Merle and Sophia inside. It took a few minutes for Carol to set up dinner and Merle watched her, while Daryl watched Merle. Carol seemed to not even notice the tension behind her; she hummed to herself as she started dishing up the meal. She walked over and handed Merle his first, "Hope you like it."

Merle couldn't believe the woman standing in front of him. She was hot in a weird way, a little mousy, but here she was no fear in her eyes as she stood there holding the plate. The food smelled heavenly compared to the shit they gave him at the prison and he took the plate taking a deep breath of the scent coming from the meal. He smiled at her, "Smells good mousy."

Carol beamed, "Great! Do you need another beer or anything?"

Merle shook his head, sitting down at the table, where Sophia was, "Nah, I'm good right now."

As they ate, Sophia asked Merle a ton of questions about prison and if he'd ever been in a knife fight. Everyone laughed as Merle tried to keep his language clean talking to the little girl. He had to admit the kid was cute, though he'd never say that out loud. When Carol pulled out apple cobbler, he thought he'd died and gone to heaven.

After the meal, Daryl and Sophia took Willow outside. Merle sat there eyeing Carol, "So ya and my brother?"

Carol nodded, "He's the best man I've ever met."

Merle nodded, standing up, he walked toward her, almost pinning her against the sink, "Listen mousy, ya seem alright but ya need to know, if ya hurt my brother. Make him feel like shit in any way I'll make sure they don't find the body."

Carol squared her shoulders, "Well since we're being upfront here, if you hurt him I'll slit your throat in your sleep. Do we have a deal?"

Merle blinked hard, shocked as hell that the little thing threw down with him. He laughed moving away from her, "Ya and me are gonna get along just fine. Just fine."

That night when Daryl walked them to the car he felt relief; he hugged Sophia and helped her into the car. Then he walked around to Carol taking her face in his hands, "Thank ya for tonight."

Carol smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist, "No need to thank me, I love you, that's why I did it."

Daryl smirked, bringing his lips to hers, their tongues melting together. He pulled away smiling at her, "I'll miss ya tonight."

Carol nodded, leaning her forehead against his chest, "Sleep good baby. See you in the morning."

Daryl kissed her forehead, "Night baby."

He watched as they drove down the road and he sighed. Merle clapped him on the back; Daryl turned smiling at him like a wolf, "So she got a friend?"

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol was on her way to her room the next morning when Principal Hendricks came out of the office, "Miss Jackson, may I see you, in my office now!"

Carol nodded, not sure what was going on. When she got into the office Daryl was sitting there in another chair, he had his elbows resting on his knees and he looked pissed as hell. Mrs. Hendricks motioned to the other chair, "Sit down Miss Jackson we need to talk. I just shared with Mr. Dixon that I know about your little video."

Carol looked at Daryl and Mrs. Hendricks, "What video?"

Mrs. Hendricks opened her lap top and turned it around. There on the screen was an adult porn site; there on the screen was Daryl and Carol in her bedroom having sex. Carol shook her head, she knew it was Lily. She knew that she had done this to make sure that Daryl and Carol lost their jobs. Carol looked at Mrs. Hendricks, "I did it. Daryl didn't have anything to do with this. I recorded him without his knowledge. I was trying to make some extra money. Please don't blame him."

Daryl's head snapped up, he knew that wasn't true, he knew this was Lily. He was instantly pissed, "That's bullshit! Tell her the truth!"

Carol felt tears welling in her eyes, "I just did. I did this, don't punish Daryl."

Mrs. Hendricks eyed them both, "Well I'm sorry to hear this, Miss Jackson, you may come back on Friday to remove your personal effects, but your employment is terminated."

Carol nodded, getting up she pulled out her grade book and lesson plans sitting them on the corner of Mrs. Hendricks's desk, "Thank you."

Daryl watched as she walked out and left. He pushed off the chair, hot on her trail as she rushed from the school. He caught her wrist, spinning her around, "THAT AIN'T WHAT HAPPENED!"

Carol shook her head, "It doesn't matter. If you don't stay away she'll take you down too and I couldn't live with myself if that happened. I'm so sorry Daryl, I'm sorry I put you in the middle of this. I should've just ran. I'm sorry."

In tears she tore herself from his grip and rushed to her car. He stood there watching as she pulled away from the school. His fists balled at his side, he was going to fix this one way or another, that bitch Lily Pelletier would never hurt them again.

**LILY is a bitch! REVIEW ME! I'll try for another tonight. We will see!**


	8. Dixon Style Protection

Chapter 8….Dixon Style Protection

**Well I've heard your screams; I know Lily is the worst! I love her! She's so fun to write, the bad bad woman she is. She will be in this story for awhile so don't get too excited. Our Dixons will come to the rescue a few times, but she isn't going anywhere yet.**

**Now here is your second update for the night! It feed your love of CARYL. I heard the DETH lovers have been hateful on tumblr lately, don't worry my dear friends. I know things, things I can't say but know that if I have hope, you should have hope. Things will work out for the best! And the DETH lovers will be crying in their beers by the end of season 4! LOL…CARYL ON!**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol got halfway home when she realized that Sophia was still standing outside the school with her friends in line with her class waiting for the first bell. She wiped her face off and turned the car around going back. Sophia saw her pull up and she walked toward the car, Carol rolled the window down, "Momma what's going on?"

Carol shook her head, "Get in the car honey, we need to go home. I'm sick."

Sophia nodded, waving to Carl, slipping into the car, "Oh momma, I'm sorry you're sick. I'm sure Daryl will give me a ride home."

Carol shook her head, "We'll talk at home. " Carol pulled the car out of the parking lot and drove them home in silence. Sophia looked over at her mom a few times, but she didn't say anything. When they got into the apartment, she went into the living room while she listened to her mom tear apart her bedroom. She had no idea what was going on, but she hadn't been this worried since her Ed lived with them. She just hoped everything would work out.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl marched to his office in the boiler room and he picked up his phone and called Merle. Merle answered on the third ring, "Hello?"

Daryl sighed, "Merle I need your help with somethin'."

Merle chuckled, "What the fuck ya need me for?"

Daryl groaned, "Carol's ex, his momma has been followin' Carol and shit. Well I think the bitch put cameras in her apartment, because this mornin' the principal pulled me and Carol into her office. Someone tipped her off that we had sex tapes on a porn site. They fired Carol and I think she's gonna run. She can't run, this bitch will find her and she'll be alone with 'Phia. Will ya go over there and stop her, make her go to the trailer."

Merle was silent on the other end and then Daryl heard him sigh, "Do ya love her?"

Daryl closed his eyes, seeing her face, her sweet voice ringing in his ears, "Yeah, I fuckin' love her. Will ya go and get my girls and take them home?"

Merle chuckled, "What the hell, always wanted a big family. I'll go get them. Just keep your ass calm and don't lose that job. We need to have one income if we're gonna have this big family."

Daryl hung up sitting down at his desk; he couldn't believe this was happening to them. But he was going to do something that no one had ever done for Carol, he was going to take care of her and protect her with everything he had.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol didn't know what to do; she couldn't pack if Lily was watching them. She didn't know what to do and she couldn't find the cameras to tear them down. What if there were cameras in Sophia's room. She went into the bathroom and sat down hard on the floor, her eyes filling with tears. She was fucked, so fucked. She had lost her job, which meant she couldn't pay for rent, couldn't pay for the new car she had to buy. She was going to lose everything. She had to take care of Sophia, this was crazy.

She heard noise in the hallway and what sounded like a heavy set of boots and then the door to the bathroom opened to reveal Merle Dixon, Sophia standing behind him. He shook his head, "Get up and wipe your face, this shit ain't gonna happen mousy. Now ya and me are gonna find those cameras and then we're packing up what we can and getting' your asses out to our place. Daryl's about shittin' himself with worry."

Carol shook her head, "No, you two need to stay away from us. She's only going to hurt you."

Merle crouched down in front of her, "Now ya listen and listen good. I told ya I wouldn't let ya hurt that boy. He loves ya and if he loves ya then I love ya, so get off the floor and stop feeling sorry for yourself and help my ass."

Carol gave him a stiff nod and let him help her off the floor. They walked into the bedroom and Merle glanced around looking at the air vent in the corner across from the bed. He sighed, getting up on a chair he popped the vent to reveal the camera. He threw it on the floor and stepped on it. Then they moved through the rest of the house, finding five more cameras in all. Merle nodded to Carol, "Go on and pack, I'll help the peach here."

Sophia beamed up at him, "Uncle Merle?"

Merle was taken aback for a minute, but recovered quickly, "Yeah kid?"

Sophia took his hand in hers, "Where will I sleep at your house?"

Merle sighed, "Well kid I guess we'll figure that out. Now come on and help me get your shit together and it best not be pink. Dixons don't deal with fuckin' pink."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl had never drove so fast in all his life. Even though Merle had called and told him that both Carol and Sophia were at the trailer, he was freaking his ass out. He parked next to her car and when he got out of the truck, Sophia was already running to him. She threw her arms around him and he picked her up, hugging her, "Ya alright 'Phia?"

Sophia nodded, "Yeah, momma is real sad."

Daryl nodded, setting her down. Merle nodded to him, he was sitting on the steps with a beer in his hand, "She's inside. Made her lay down after we got here. Peaches and me will stay out here while ya two talk. We need to go to the grocery store though once y'all are done."

Daryl sighed, walking into the trailer, he noticed that it looked clean, really clean and smelled clean. He figured that was Carol. He could already see some of her and Sophia's stuff spread out and he smiled. He walked to his room and saw Willow lying on the bed next to Carol. Carol was awake, her hand lazily petting Willow.

Daryl slipped onto the bed, pushing Willow off and pulling Carol closer, "Why'd ya let them fire ya? They should've fired me; I only clean up puke and shit all day. Those kids need ya."

Carol shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, "You didn't do anything wrong and here I am pulling you into my shitty life."

Daryl tightened his arms around her waist, "Stop! That's bullshit, I'm in this Carol, now stop fuckin' talkin' about takin' off. I'm here and I plan on stayin' here. Now by the end of the week we'll get all your shit out of the apartment and turn in your key. Ain't livin' there no more. Merle already said he'd sleep in the livin' room, give Sophia his room. That way we can have mine to ourselves. Now if ya don't want to be with me that one thing….."

Carol shook her head, burying her head into his chest, "NO, I want to be with you, I just don't want this to blow back on you. I hate this…"

Daryl silenced her with his lips, kissing her softly. He pulled back smirking at her, "Well at least I get to wake up every day with ya in my arms. Hell, this worked out good for me."

Carol wiped at her tears and let out a nervous laugh, "I guess it did."

Daryl squeezed her close to him, "I'll take Merle and we'll go to the store, you and 'Phia set up her new room. I warn ya, Merle's a pig. We'll be back soon; don't let Willow or 'Phia outside and the shotgun's in the closet near the door. Kill any fucker that tries to come in."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl and Merle moved through the store, trying to grab what they could. Neither man was sure what kind of food to get for Sophia, they had no clue what a kid even ate. They were standing in the cereal aisle when Daryl heard a voice behind him, "You know Dixon, I think Sophia likes cocoa pebbles."

Daryl turned and stared into the bright green eyes of Carol's best friend Amber, "Shit, what the fuck ya doin' here?" Daryl had met her a few times at the apartment, she was a little wild, but she had been friends with Carol since grade school, so he had to like her.

Amber smirked, "People eat, need food, I'm a person, you get it now? Where's my girl?"

Daryl sighed, "She's at our place, some shit went down today."

Amber nodded, "She called me. I'm going to try and get her in at the nursing home. There's an opening for a secretary in the front office. She's over qualified but I know she needs to work. Whose this big guy with you?"

Daryl turned, Merle was already grinning like a wolf in heat, "Oh, this is my brother Merle."

Amber held out her hand and smirked as Merle took it, holding her hand gently, "Well, big brother Merle, I'm Amber, but my friends call me Bambi. But you can call me mistress."

Merle's eyebrows shot up, "Well shit, nice to meet ya mistress."

Amber chuckled, "Come on boys I'll help you shop while I shop."

Merle pulled Daryl close to him, whispering in his ear, "Fuck I asked ya if she had friends."

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Ya can't handle this one, trust me."

Merle chuckled, "I can handle a lot baby brother, a fuckin' lot."

Amber left them at checkout, promising Merle that she would come for dinner on Saturday. As they were walking out they went by the community board where people put up cars they were selling. Merle stopped short, "Fuck."

Daryl looked up and saw him and Carol from the video, it had the sex site web address. Daryl stormed over and tore it down; he crumbled it in his hand and looked at his brother. Over the next hour they went into every store on the small strip in town pulling down flyers. When they were done, they both got into the truck. Daryl looked at Merle, "We ain't tellin' her about this shit."

Merle nodded, "No, we ain't. Come on little brother let's get home to them."

Daryl pulled the truck out onto the road; his head was all twisted around. What kind of a woman would do such a thing? He had to figure out a way to stop this somehow.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Lily stood in her basement watching as Jim finished up the changes to the small closet. Jim stood up and wiped his hands on his pants, "This should do it ma'am, she won't get out of this."

Lily smiled, "Good, it's going to take some time to break her. I really don't want her screaming and bothering Sophia. You can go Jim, thank you."

Jim nodded, putting his tools away he headed upstairs as Lily smiled running her hands along the steel door he had placed. Yeah she was going to get Carol right where she wanted her and then she'd break her. Get her to take back her testimony against her dear innocent Eddie and then she'd let her boy, her special boy take care of that whoring bitch once and for all. Lily walked up the stairs and smiled to herself, things were going just as she wanted.

When she got to the top of the stairs, Jim stood there a pale look on his face, "Ma'am, Jenkins just reported in, the cameras are dead and he can't find them anywhere."

Lily picked up her favorite cane and struck the man as hard as she could, pressing the tip into the base of this throat, "Oh Jimmy we don't do failure in this house. FIND THEM, or it's your life on the line." She released him, walking out of the room, "Clean up that blood I hate messes."

**Ok, second of the night! Hope you enjoyed….Lily oh Lily! REVIEW ME!**


	9. Casa Dixon

Chapter 9….Casa Dixon

**Well no Lily in this chapter…I think we need a break from the freak that she is. So we get some fluffy today. I plan on updating everything today so we will see how that goes! Thank you guys for the support for this little one. I can't believe the reviews. Thank you. For the one I got that said things were moving too fast, well I'm sorry, but this is my story and I'm going where it takes me. I have learned you just can't make everyone happy, but I try. Have a kick ass day and remember you're beautiful! CARYL ON because DETH as my friend FinnetheHuman pointed out is DEATH….LOL**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

The alarm went off and Daryl groaned as he reached over Carol to turn it off. When he wrapped his arm around her, he was thinking that maybe he'd get a little something before he went to work and he realized that Willow was on the bed. Then he felt a small hand on his arm and looked up to see Sophia smiling sleepily at him, "Morning Daryl."

His cock shrank into him and he sighed giving the little girl a smile, "Hey 'Phia, ready to get up for school?"

Sophia nodded, kissing her mom on the cheek, "Wake up momma!"

Carol smiled, but she kept her eyes closed, "Ok, I'm coming. Go on and get dressed."

Sophia nodded leaning over kissing Daryl on the cheek, then she jumped off the bed, "Come on Willow! I'll let you out!"

The dog got up and stretched lazily but followed Sophia out the door. Daryl pulled Carol closer, mumbling into her neck, "I didn't know she was in here."

Carol turned smiling at him, "Sorry, she was scared."

Daryl shook his head, "It's fine, I best pick up some sleep pants, I think sleepin' in my boxers ain't such a good idea."

Carol chuckled, running her hand down the front of his boxers. His cock sprung to life and he closed his eyes and groaned, "Fuck, don't …..I …fuck Carol."

She kissed him softly, "Let's go to the bathroom and I'll help you with your shower."

Daryl's eyes went wide and he grabbed her hand halfway dragging her into the bathroom. Once the door was shut, Carol pushed him against the door and fell to her knees. Daryl closed his eyes and leaned his head back as her warm sweet mouth engulfed him. His woman could work her damn mouth and he would do anything for her, she made him feel like he never thought he could feel with a woman. He felt wanted, needed, loved and she did that for him.

Carol took him as far as she could, her tongue working the back of his shaft. Her hand went to his balls, playing with them. She reached behind his balls and massaged the spot directly behind him. She felt his balls tighten and he came hard. Daryl thought he might have a stroke when she hit that spot, he was almost ashamed how quickly he came, but damn she knew how to work him. Once he came down he looked at her. She was sitting back on her feet, her face beaming at him, "Good morning."

Daryl chuckled, pulling her to her feet, "Good mornin' to ya too." He kissed her; it was hot as fuck to taste his seed on her tongue. It was hot as fuck that she swallowed, that she wanted to do that for him. He sighed pulling away a little, "Fuckin' hell woman."

Carol giggled she setting to cleaning up for the day. By the time he was out of the shower, her and Sophia were in the kitchen. Merle was snoring like a freight train in the living room. Daryl rolled his eyes; his brother was spread eagle in his boxers, with morning wood. Daryl walked over covering him up. When he got into the kitchen the Sophia giggled, "Uncle Merle farts a lot in his sleep."

Daryl rolled his eyes sitting down across from her, "Ya gonna learn a lot about Uncle Merle livin' here."

Carol set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him and smirked, "We should get Merle some sleep pants too."

Daryl nodded, trying to focus on his food; he couldn't even look at Sophia. Christ knew what the poor girl saw when she came running out in the living room to let Willow out that morning.

They were halfway through their breakfast when Merle came wandering in. His morning wood like a tent in his boxers, his wife beater was pulled up a little as he scratched his belly. As he walked he farted. Daryl growled, "JESUS MERLE! We got ladies here!"

Merle looked at them and smirked, "Sorry girls." He reached into the fridge pulling out the orange juice carton he drank straight from it. He belched and looked over at Carol and Sophia with a grin, "Now that's how a real man starts his day."

Sophia laughed, "Good one Uncle Merle!" She chugged her milk and tried to matched him, but failed miserably.

Merle snickered, "Don't worry peaches; I'll work on it with ya. Mousy can ya take me into town today; I need to get a part for my bike and I want to check in at the lumber mill. Skinner said they might be lookin' for third shifters. Might be good to have someone around durin' the day."

Daryl nodded, "Good idea, but will ya go put on some god damn pants!"

Merle laughed; walking by Daryl he slapped him in the head, "Just jealous I got all the wood in the family."

Carol smirked yelling after Merle, "I wouldn't say that."

Daryl blushed hard, "Jesus, don't encourage him."

Sophia looked at the two of them confused, "What? I don't get it."

Daryl groaned as Carol laughed, "Come on 'Phia, let's get to school." After kissing them both Carol stood on the porch with Willow watching them leave. She noticed a dark sedan parked down the road behind some trees.

Merle came out behind her, "They gone?"

Carol nodded, tears biting at her eyes, "There's a car parked over there."

Merle squinted, "FUCK! Get in the house."

Carol went in first, Merle went to the closet and grabbed the shotgun putting in her hands, "Ya stay here ya hear me?"

Carol shook her head, "You can't go out there!"

Merle huffed, "Fucker is on my property, ain't lettin' them get close to ya. Now stay the fuck here."

Merle slipped out the back and Carol watched from the window as he slipped through the tall field grass and came up behind the car.

Merle opened the door and pulled Jim from the car, slamming the half awake man onto the hood of the car. Merle pulled the gun from his waist band and cocking it he put it against the man's temple, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YA?"

Jim was trembling, "I'm sorry, I just….Lily just wanted to make sure Carol and Sophia were alright."

Merle growled, picking him up a little he slammed him back into the hood, "YA GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND TELL THAT OLD BITCH SHE NEEDS TO FORGET THEM! If she don't she's gonna find out what it means to fuck with Dixons! NOW GET!"

Merle stood there as Jim scrambled into his car, pulling away fast. Merle shook his head; this wasn't going to be good. A shit storm was coming and they needed to be ready.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl made it through the day, but he was ready to kick someone's ass. The other teachers and staff were giving him the stink eye all damn day. He knew the gossip mill was going full blast because of Carol getting fired. He didn't give a shit; he just kept his head high and walked out toward his truck. Sophia was already inside and when he opened the door she wiped at her face quickly. He sighed, "What happened?"

Sophia shrugged not saying anything. Daryl got into the truck and shut the door he put the key in the ignition and he looked at her, sitting back he sighed, "I ain't movin' this truck till ya tell me."

Sophia pulled a crumbled up flyer from her backpack, handing it to him with tears in her eyes. He looked across it and someone had written, 'Miss Jackson the WHORE'. Daryl sighed, balling up the flyer. He wanted his bow; he would shot every mother fucker that even thought about coming near them. He turned to her, " 'Phia, ya know your grandmother is crazy right?"

Sophia nodded, not looking at him; tears were now falling into her lap. He took a deep breath, "She put cameras into your momma's room at the apartment. Now what me and your momma do….well it's…hell it's what people in love do…your momma ain't a whore…NO WAY. We didn't mean for this happen kid; your grandmother took video of us and posted it on a website. That's why your momma got fired."

Sophia looked up at him, her eyes were scary filled with anger, "She did this?"

Daryl nodded, pulling her into his chest, "She did, your momma ain't a whore. I know it sucks, someone put up flyers all over town. Merle and me thought we got them all, but I guess we didn't. I'm gonna figure out a way to stop your grandmother. But for now I need ya to know that your momma would die if she knew ya knew about this."

Sophia nodded, clinging to him, "I'm glad we met you Daryl. I wish you had been my daddy. I wish momma could be happy, not have to deal with all this. She doesn't deserve it."

Daryl sighed, kissing the top of her head, "I know kid, I know. It's gonna be alright."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Saturday night Merle sat in awe of Amber. She blew into the trailer like a force of nature. He kept glancing at her during dinner. She was a striking woman, not his usual cup of tea. She seemed a little too straight lace for him. Her and Carol laughed with Sophia and told stories about when they were kids. Daryl even seemed at eased. The week had been a good one. Both Merle and Carol got jobs, Carol at the nursing home that Amber worked at working as a secretary and Merle got the third shift job at the mill.

Amber smirked at Merle at the end of the night, "Walk a girl to her car?"

Merle nodded, getting up he followed her outside. Carol looked at Daryl a grin on her face, "Should I tell him?"

Daryl laughed, pulling her into his lap, "Nope, let the dumbass find out on his own. Might be good for him."

Amber leaned against her car, eyeing him as she took a drag on her cigarette. "So Merle, do you like to play?"

Merle snickered, leaning in close to her; he took her cigarette and took a long drag off it handing it back to her, "Oh sugar I like to play hard."

Then Amber did the unthinkable, she cupped him. Merle groaned as she massaged him through his pants. Amber smirked, "Well you seem to have enough to qualify to be a playmate of mine. Come by tomorrow and I'll show you mine. But you have to show me yours."

Merle leaned in close enough to kiss her but she pulled away, "Oh sugar I'll show ya stuff."

Amber laughed, opening the door to her car, "Oh baby, I doubt that."

Merle felt like a damn teenager as he watched her pull away. When he got into the house he was grinning like a wolf, "Got me a date tomorrow night."

Daryl almost spit his beer across the table and Carol slapped him on the back, her smile was huge, "Oh Merle….did she tell you what she does in her spare time?"

Merle shook his head, "Nope, just know she's your hot friend, who's a nurse."

Carol looked at Daryl who was close to losing his shit and laughing, "She's a dominatrix."

Merle raised an eyebrow, "Fuck me, really?" His smile got bigger, "Fuck my life, it's like god damn Christmas." He walked outside, needing to go into the woods to take care of the problem now growing in his pants.

Carol looked at Daryl, "I'll bet she breaks him."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist, "Really? I say he takes her down. What ya bettin'?"

Carol smirked, kissing his jaw, "If he breaks her, then I'll let you in the backdoor."

Daryl's cock twitched in his pants and he smirked, "And if she takes him down, I'll fuck ya wearin' that vest of Merle's ya like so much. And make sure ya get eat out real good."

Carol chuckled, kissing him softly, "It's a deal."

Daryl picked her up and she squealed as he walked down the hallway with her over his shoulder. He was going to show her; just how happy he was that she was with him, at least a couple times that night.

**Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW ME!**


	10. Breaking Merle

Chapter 10….Breaking Merle

**Well I figured we needed something light and smutty today. Now I don't know much about the whole dominatrix thing, but I'm going to try with this one. I'd be so nervous for my husband to see my search history…LOL…I look up a lot to write for you guys, just so you don't think I'm that twisted. Not that anything done between two consenting adults is wrong, it's just all those fetishes would make me a sex addict or something…LOL….anyway here is some good old fun with the results of the bet…LOL…enjoy!**

**p.s. if you don't like extreme smut you shouldn't read this chapter, there is backdoor action during the CARYL smut scene, maybe just skip over it.**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol was sitting at the table in the little kitchen. They had finished moving all her and Sophia's stuff into the trailer and handed over the keys to the apartment super. She was exhausted. Daryl and Sophia had gone into town to pick up pizza, so Carol had taken a shower and was sitting at the table reading a book. She couldn't help how giddy she was waiting for Merle to leave for his date. She had known Amber a long time and she knew if anyone could match the man in the bedroom it was Amber.

Merle came whistling into the kitchen, freshly showered and shaved wearing his best shirt and jeans. He spun around, grinning like a wolf, "Well little sis, how do I look?"

Carol chuckled, "Like you're going to get eaten alive."

Merle winked at her, "We can only hope. Don't wait up."

Carol laughed when the door shut and she shook her head, this was going to be good.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Merle smiled as Amber opened the door, "Hello there sugar."

Amber smirked, still in her hospital scrubs, "Well you're early aren't you? Well come on in."

Merle walked behind her, taking in the small house as he closed the door. It was neat and clean, very sleek just like Amber. She smirked at him, "Would you like a beer?"

Merle nodded, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, "I'd love one sugar tits."

Amber barked out a laugh, "Oh I like that, sugar tits." She handed him the beer and leaned against the counter, "So Carol said she told you what I am. Does that make you nervous, letting a woman be in charge of you?"

Merle grinned swallowing down his beer, "Oh no ma'am I'm ready for what ya plan on doin' to me."

Amber nodded, walking close to him she leaned in smiling up at him, "Well give me a few minutes to clean up and change and when I call for you it's the second door on the right. Alright?"

Merle nodded, adjusting the front of his pants as he watched her go. He couldn't believe this was his life. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd ever be with a woman that did this for fun.

Merle had finished his beer and gotten a second when he heard her sweet voice, "Merle I'm ready."

Merle smirked; setting down his beer he walked down the hallway and opened the door. He stood there in stunned silence as he looked at the room. It was done all in reds with black accents. There was a sex swing in the middle of the room and a twin size bed in the corner with what looked like leather straps attached to the foot and headboards. A large chest was in the other corner of the room and it was open. Inside Merle could see things that would put a sex shop to shame.

Merle was frozen there as he took in the room, then he felt her arms wind around him, her lips brushing his neck, "Ok, lover, this is how we play. I give you a safe word and if it's too much for you, then say it and the game will be over."

Merle growled as Amber ran her hand down his stomach, cupping him through his jeans, "Ain't gonna need no safe word."

Amber licked the side of his neck; he could feel her smile, "Good." She pushed him using her knee to make his buckle he went down with an 'oomph' to the floor on his knees. Amber stepped around him a small riding crop in her hand. Merle looked up her body and he almost came, she was wearing a leather teddy type thing but it didn't have a crotch and he could see her sex on display. Her large breasts were slipping out of the top her nipples hard and erect on display for him. Amber smirked, pushing his head into her crotch, "Do you like that lover?"

Merle growled, putting his hands on her thighs, she used the crop and slapped at his hands, "I didn't say you could and you didn't ask. Right now I just want you to smell me."

Merle flicked his tongue out to taste her and she hit him again, this time harder on the back with the crop. He looked up at her and she smirked, "Remember your safety word is WARLOCK. If you don't think you can handle it, just say that and I'll let you go."

Merle growled, "Ain't quittin'. Dixons don't fuckin' pussy out."

Amber smiled, "Oh I'm so glad you said that. NOW TAKE THOSE CLOTHES OFF LOVER!"

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol watched as Sophia's head almost came down in her plate again. They had rented movies and were eating their pizza in front of the television. Carol chuckled, setting her plate down, she walked over and stroked Sophia's face, "Alright, let's go. Daryl will you let Willow out one last time while I get her ready for bed?"

Daryl nodded, finishing up the piece of pizza in his hand and whistling for the dog. When he got back inside Willow ran right for Merle's old room, while Daryl followed along behind her. Willow jumped on the bed and burrowed in next to Sophia who was already sleeping. Daryl leaned over kissing her forehead, "Night kid."

Sophia muttered something that sounded like 'goodnight' and he left the room to find Carol. He knew she had to be tired, but he couldn't help wanting to be with her since it was her first official night living with him. He walked into their bedroom and smirked at the sight before him. There sitting on the bed was Carol. She had on the white silk robe that he loved, it was open down the front just enough so he could see she wasn't wearing any panties. Her breasts were barely covered. She was smiling at him softly; he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, "What's goin' on in here?"

Carol shrugged, as he walked over to her. He stood in-between her legs, his hands going to her shoulders, as her hands went to his belt. Carol focused on undoing his belt, "I've been thinking about something and I decided that I want to let you do something that I've never done before."

Daryl felt his cock jump he hoped he knew where she was going with this, but he didn't say anything as she worked his pants down to his hips. She picked up a bottle of lube off the bed and smiled at him, her voice was soft, "I've never….not willingly…I want you to…help me take back my body….if you want."

Daryl leaned down softly kissing her, "Ya don't have too."

Carol nodded, "I want to…I'm scared, but I want to."

Daryl nodded pushing his pants off and toeing off his jeans, his shirt came next going over his head. Carol eased back on the bed, scooting further onto it. Daryl stood there, his hands running up and down the silk of the robe, he loved her silk and once they got things sorted out he was going to buy her ass more silk things. Just so he could touch her in them. Carol moved, opening her legs for him and he groaned at the sight of her pussy, shaved and pink staring at him. He ran his tongue down the silt and hummed at the taste. He'd never get use to that.

He kissed up her stomach, paying special attention to her breasts; he needed this to be good for her. No matter what if she wanted to stop he would stop. He would never hurt her, never. He kissed up her neck, his teeth finding the sweet spot at her collarbone and he gently bit down. She arched her back and he grinned as he licked the mark that he left there. He pushed up on his arms staring down at her, "Ya really are the prettiest damn thing I ever saw."

Carol blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You're just saying that because I'm letting you in the back door."

Daryl chuckled, blushing himself, "It ain't hurtin', but ya really are beautiful woman."

He moved her, helping her get the robe off till there was nothing standing in their way. He kissed her shoulders as he gently moved her onto all fours. The bottle of lube at his side as he found her clit gently working her with his fingers. He rubbed his cock against her ass and she moaned pushing back into him. But he chuckled, "Not yet, damn woman ya so demandin'."

She tried to grind against him again, but he shoved his cock into her warm heat and they both groaned as he started moving inside her. His one hand still working her up, he wanted her good and wet for this, he wanted her begging for it. He opened the lube one handed and put a little on his finger, pushing gently at her opening. Carol gasped, moaning her hands going to her hair, pulling at it as he worked her slow and easy. Everything about this man was a walking contradiction, he was rough but yet soft, hard, yet gentle. She felt her body starting to build as he pushed finger up to the knuckle into her, his cock still working her up.

He increased the speed on her clit and almost came when she did. The warm essence of her hit his hand and he gritted his teeth as her walls slammed around him, gripping his dick with so much force it was a miracle he didn't cum. As she came down he grabbed the lube and pulled out making sure he put a lot on himself he wanted her to like this.

He gripped her hips and slowly started to push into her. Carol tensed up and he stilled, kissing her back, he whispered, "It's alright baby, we can stop."

Carol shook her head, "No, I want to do this….for you and for me. Just go….slow."

Daryl kissed her back again, "I will baby."

He moved slowly, gritted his teeth at the warm vise like grip that was surrounding him. Once he was all in he stilled himself kissing her back and whispering to her, "Ya know I love ya, I fuckin' love ya like no one has ever loved ya woman."

She shocked him when she moved back against him, the friction almost killing him, he growled. Carol smirked at him, it hurt, but the hurt was going away. She wanted him to be the only man she ever gave her whole self too, "Daryl fuck me."

Daryl grunted, staring into her eyes as he bucked his hips against her, going slow as he did. Carol moaned, "Faster, please….faster."

Daryl gritted his teeth and began moving his hips faster; he couldn't believe this was happening. He knew this won't be a normal thing, but he held back. He wasn't going to hurt her. Carol grunted pushing back against him, she never thought she would like this; Ed had almost ruined this for her. But with Daryl, she loved it, it hurt but the more he moved the more she wanted.

Daryl's head was spinning when she started moaning, he snaked his hand down to her core again, working her clit as he pounded into her from behind. When he felt her cum, she clenched down around him and he roared cumming inside her ass so hard he couldn't see. He saw a bright white light and knew what it meant to have an out of body experience during sex. He pulled out of her collapsing on her back, pushing her to the bed, pinning her under him. Both of them were sweating and panting.

Once his mind was clear from the sex fog he kissed her softly, moving off her he cupped her ass gently, "Are ya alright?"

Carol grinned at him, "Does it make me a dirty slut that I like it in the ass?"

Daryl chuckled, "What? Jesus Christ Carol Ann, you're gonna kill me." He pulled her onto his chest and kissed her holding her in his arms, "I love ya."

Carol grinned against his chest, "I love you too. Do you think Merle's alive?"

Daryl laughed, "Nope, I think she's ripping him apart right now."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Merle's head spun as his head hit the pillow. This was round four and he wasn't sure if he could take anymore. He had done her in the swing, which was fucking hot as hell. She had made him give her head and then she returned the favor. They had done it doggy style on the floor. Then she had spanked him while riding him on this little stool thing. Now he was tied to the bed and she was lying on his chest. Her hair sweaty but her face was lit up like a Christmas tree. She smirked at him sitting back up, "I'm going to get the cream, it'll make you hard again. Jesus lover, you're fun."

Merle wanted to say the word, oh sweet Jesus he did. He was afraid she would break him. He'd never had sex like this in his life. But he couldn't pussy out, he was a Dixon. He nodded his head, "Hurry back."

Amber laughed, walking out of the room. He closed his eyes, hoping a few minutes of rest would recharge him for the next round. He heard her heels clicking down the hall and there she appeared with a beer in her hand. She walked over putting a straw in the beer she reached down letting him take a drink. Merle smirked at her, "You ready sugar tits?"

Amber smiled; walking over to her toy chest she pulled out a few things and walked over toward him. She smiled untying his legs, "Oh baby, you're going to love this."

Merle felt the butt plug go in, he growled at her the word on the tip of his tongue, "That all ya got?"

Amber smirked, flicking out the remote for the plug, she turned it up on high and Merle Dixon did something he thought he would NEVER do, he almost sang soprano when he said the word, "WARLOCK."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol was just putting pancakes on the table when Merle came stumbling into the house. His shirt was gone he was in nothing but his black wife beater, his hair was a mess and he had on dark sunglasses. He stumbled passed Sophia, ruffling her hair as he walked over to the fridge grabbing his orange juice he drank some and nodded to Daryl and Carol. As he was walking out of the kitchen he took off his sun glasses his black eye now visible, he crouched down next to Sophia, taking her hand, "Peaches, do Uncle Merle a favor, always be a lady, a real gentle lady."

Sophia nodded, "I will…you ok Uncle Merle?"

Merle nodded, "Yup sugar, I'm fine. Just lost a fight with a toy last night." Merle stood up and stumbled into the living room falling down on the couch he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Carol looked at Daryl and both of them had to keep their laughter down. Amber had called and said that Merle was quite the play thing, but she may have accidentally dropped a sex toy remote during play time. The remote had hit Merle so hard in the eye that she had to let him loose and put ice on it.

Carol leaned into the living room, a smile on her face, "So Merle, are you going to see Amber again?"

Merle just raised one hand and gave her the thumbs up. He'd be damned if he'd be beat like this, he was going in for round two with Mistress Bambi and he planned on coming out a winner.

**I know it was lighthearted smut….I hope you saw it for what it was with Merle and Amber, just comic relief. I hope I don't get hate for the backdoor stuff…I keep getting requests to do it so I did for you guys. Ok, REVIEW ME and be gentle! Kaye**


	11. Highway Blues

Chapter 11….Highway Blues

**Well time to advance our little story with Lily. I know the updates have been kind of slow, but forgive me real life is killing me this week! Hope your weekend is great. Here we go….Hugs, Kaye**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Lily stepped out of her car as the tall blonde woman sat down on the park bench. Andrea Mars was a teacher with a dark secret; she had amassed over ten thousand dollars in gambling debt to an associate of Lily's. Now Andrea was going to be her biggest weapon in bringing Sophia and Carol into the fold again.

Lily smiled stopping short of the woman, "Well Andrea it's so nice of you to show up here. I knew you couldn't refuse my offer."

Andrea looked sick as she glared up at her, "You know I have no other choice."

Lily snickered sitting down on the bench next to Andrea, she patted her leg and the woman jumped, "Oh Andrea this might even be fun for you! I've seen him; he's very easy on the eyes."

Andrea sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

Lily smiled, "Well I know for a fact that Carol gets off early on Fridays and takes him his lunch at the school. Just make sure she sees him and you and your debt will go away. But if you warn them, if you don't follow through I'm afraid I can't help you and we both know what that means." Lily watched as Andrea swallowed hard, Lily stood up and smiled, "Have a nice day now."

Andrea watched the woman leave and she bit back tears, she had to do this, but maybe Lily wouldn't get the results she wanted. Andrea closed her eyes and hoped that nothing she was going to do would get any one killed, most importantly her.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl was so happy that lunch time was over, he didn't really mind lunch time, but he loved the fact that when he was done Carol came to bring him lunch. He sighed stepping outside the school, he walked toward his truck, it might only be thirty minutes and it was usually her talking while he shoved whatever food she brought him into his mouth, but damn he loved just having her there. He fucking hated that she didn't work at the school anymore. She was fucking great with the kids and they all missed her something awful.

When he got into his truck he had just lit a cigarette when Andrea got in next to him. He looked at her, "What the fuck do ya want this is my lunch?"

Andrea smiled easing closer to him, "Oh I know, I just wanted a minute alone with you, isn't that alright? I mean you look so tense today and I thought I could help you with that."

Her hand went to his crotch and Daryl dropped his cigarette. In his rush to get the cigarette, his and Andrea's heads slammed together, Daryl cussed as he looked up he saw Carol standing there, her face was blank and he followed her train of sight. There on his erection was still Andrea's hand; he shook his head, getting out of the truck, "NO! It's not what ya think!"

Carol threw the bag of burgers to the ground and ran toward her car. Daryl tried to run after her, but a parent picking up a sick kid, cut him off and he stood there hopelessly in the parking lot watching as Carol drove away. He put his hands on his head and kicked the ground, hoping if he went inside he could call Merle to get home and check on her. This shit was bad, he glared at Andrea as he ran into the school, the woman was up to something, she'd never even looked at him before today. He smelled Lily Peletier all over this one.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Merle loved Friday afternoons; he didn't have to work that night so he went home slept till noon and then headed over to Amber's house. Right that second his kitten of pain had him tied up in the center of the play room was spanking him with a long black paddle. He admitted it; he fucking loved the shit this woman could do to him. He chuckled as she rubbed one of his cheeks, "Oh sugar how about a kiss on that one."

Amber smiled, "Alright." Merle smirked when he felt her lips kiss the sore spot but then her teeth sunk into the flesh and he gasped trying to pull away.

His eyes went wide when she went to bite the other cheek, "WARLOCK! WARLOCK! WARLOCK!"

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol's head was spinning as she drove to the trailer. He was with her; he was letting Andrea Marsh touch him. She wanted to be sick; she ran into the trailer and headed straight for the kitchen. She vomited into the sink and cried holding her head as another wave of nausea ripped through her. She wiped her mouth off when it finally stopped and turned on the water washing away her throw up.

She couldn't do this again; she couldn't live with a man and have him screw around on her. She knew she wasn't thinking clearly as she gathered what she could of her and Sophia's things. She would pick up Sophia early and headed out of town just for a few days get her head on straight, she could stay with Amber, that might work better. But for now she needed to get away.

She packed the car and then called the school telling them to have Sophia ready when she got there. Telling them it was a family emergency. When she got in the car, she wiped at her tears and hoped that no one was following her today; the last thing she needed to deal with was Lily today. She might just shot the bitch and end up in prison just like Ed. Sophia needed her; they would go do something fun this weekend. She put her head on the steering wheel and closed her eyes sending up a silent prayer that she would figure this all out. She sat up putting the car into drive she headed toward the school to pick up Sophia.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Merle was lying on the bed, Amber cleaning up the bite mark; he hissed and glared at her as she cleaned the wound. She sighed, "I said I was sorry, I just got a little carried away lover."

Merle huffed, "That's bullshit and ya know it. I ain't a damn chew toy! I told ya last time about blood, that shit don't fly missy!"

Amber nodded her head, giving him a pouty lip as she crawled up him, "I'm sorry Merle, don't be mad at me. I next time, I promise I'll let you in my room and you can take me like you want too."

Merle's eyebrows went up; she had never let him in her room. This might be good, "Really, you'll let me in your room. Like regular people, just you and me no toys."

Amber hummed as his hand found her clit, "Mmmmm, yes baby, I promise." Before Merle could help her along his phone buzzed in his pants on the floor for like the hundredth time. He sighed, kissing her hard getting off the bed, getting his phone.

"Hello?"

Daryl sighed in relief, "Fuck, I need ya to go to the trailer. Somethin' happened and Carol's upset. I need ya to keep her at the trailer!"

Merle looked over at Amber, "What the hell happened?"

Daryl groaned, "See came to bring me lunch and one of the crazy ass lady teachers got into my truck and then she grabbed my dick!"

Merle sighed, "You've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me and Carol found ya like that? Did ya let her give ya head?"

Daryl groaned, "NO! She just grabbed me and was trying to push all up on me. I dropped my cigarette and our heads slammed together, nothin' fuckin' happened. But Carol saw her with her hand on me and I might have….well….I got hard! Ok."

Merle groaned, "Alright, I'll take Amber, if she's upset she want a woman to talk too. Just get Sophia and meet us there."

Merle got off the phone and looked at Amber, "Sorry baby, we got trouble, get your pretty as dressed."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl sped all the way home, Merle had called him and told him that it looked like Carol had taken some of their stuff with them. When Daryl went down to the office to tell them he needed to cut out a little early, he found out that Carol had taken Sophia out earlier in the day. He was panicked as he got out of the truck and headed into the trailer. When he stepped into the kitchen he saw Amber sitting on the counter her cell phone at her ear. Merle held up his hand to silence Daryl from saying anything.

Amber sighed, "I know baby, I know what it looked like, but you can't be without protection right now. So just tell me where you are and I'll come with Merle to get you two."

Daryl felt his heart squeezing in his chest, this was a fucking nightmare. Amber jumped off the counter and motioned to Merle to give her the pad of paper behind him and a pen. She started writing down something, "Alright baby, that's right, we'll be right there. Just hold it together, I love you too."

Amber closed the phone and glared at him, "What did you do?"

Daryl collapsed in one of the kitchen chairs, "I didn't do shit. I swear that bitch got into the truck and came onto me! I only want Carol!"

Amber huffed, looking at his crotch, "But you got hard and she saw that!"

Daryl groaned, Merle stepping in the line of fire, "He can't help that shit! It happens to us, hell the old lady that sells flowers in front of the grocery store could make use hard if she squeezed that shit just right. Now ya know that Amber!"

Amber growled, "Come on you idiots, they're alone and you don't know Lily like I do."

They all loaded up into Amber's car, Merle drove getting them onto the highway. Daryl sat up from the backseat, "What did Lily do to her? Ya said we don't know her."

Amber wiped at her eyes, "The reason Ed is in prison is because I got worried about Carol, I hadn't seen her in weeks. So I went to the house and when I got there I found her locked in the basement in a closet. Lily had taken Sophia and was taking care of her. Apparently Carol had tried to leave Ed and Lily found out. The old bitch had a few men of hers work her over and throw her in the basement. Ed was feeding her, then he'd beat her, she was a mess. When I got her out I took her to the hospital and Rick Grimes helped me get Sophia back. Carol was in there for almost a month and I was made the temporary guardian for Sophia. Ed took all the blame and went to prison, but Lily is still out and she'll stop at nothing to get Carol to fall into line."

Daryl felt sick, "So she's more twisted than Ed."

Amber looked at him, "You have no idea."

The rest of the car ride was silent as they made their way to the motel that Carol and Sophia were staying at. He thought to himself as they drove, he needed to make this right with her, he loved her, he knew that much and no one was going to hurt her again.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol and Sophia were just walking back to the room from dinner when she saw Amber's car pull up. She swallowed hard when she saw Daryl get out of the back. He walked toward them, "I was scared shitless!"

Carol huffed, pulling Sophia along with her and glaring at Amber, "Thanks for coming alone."

Amber held up her hands, "Hey I think you two need to talk things out. Now don't get your panties all bunched up at me, I think he was set up."

Daryl watched as the two women had a silent conversation, he was going to ask about that as soon as he got them pass this shit. He sighed, crouching down he touched Sophia's cheek, "Hey peaches, did ya miss me?"

Sophia nodded, not sure what was going on, "I did, momma said we could go to the Atlanta zoo tomorrow. I'm so glad you're here, you can go with us!"

Daryl smirked, looking over at Merle, "Would ya take her to get some ice cream or somethin' while I talk to her momma?"

Merle nodded, looking at Amber who nodded, "Sure come on kid, let's get some damn ice cream. Miss Amber loves ice cream; you should see what she does with it."

Amber groaned, "Shut it warlock!" Merle chuckled as they all got into the car and took off.

Daryl looked at Carol, "Let's go inside, I think we need to talk."

Carol nodded, "Alright."

As she opened the door, Daryl knew that this was going to be a changing point for their relationship. Carol opened the door and walked in, as she turned she felt a blinding pain in the back of her head. Jim stood over her body with the crowbar; he hadn't figured that Daryl would be with her. As Daryl advanced on him, Jim had one thought in his mind, 'Fuck'.

**Leaving you with a cliffhanger! I need sleep! But I got this out there! REVIEW ME!**


	12. Informant

Chapter 12….Informant

**Well I'm evil….a cliffhanger…I know….but this fic is going to be long, so things move a little slower. I'm finishing up my other two this week, so I can focus on this and the updates will be slower, but I promise you good pay off. Lily can't die yet….it's not time, though I have heard your chants…it will happen sometime in the future.**

**Ok, well you all need to get over to tumblr, it's a great day for CARYLERS, several articles and reviews of the new season have came out and they list things like, Norman saying that Carol calls Daryl her 'BOO' and that Daryl's partner is Carol….oh yeah it happened! I saw one that said that there is cuddle time in a bunk together and they share a cell….FUCK YEAH! So embrace the love of your ship today ladies. Season four is our season! I FEEL IT! Hugs, the head CARYL cheerleader! **

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl didn't think, he reacted, his fists working the man in front of him over and over. He felt strong arms pull him back and went to hit who ever the hell it was only to see his brother's face. Merle growled, "Back the fuck up boy, we need to let him go now. We need information and this asshole can give it to us."

Daryl nodded, releasing the man's shirt; the man fell to the floor with a sick thud. Amber was already helping Carol up to her feet and to the bed. Sophia was standing at the door, her face filled with tears. Daryl went to her first, picking her up, "It's alright peaches, you're momma is fine."

He walked to the bed, Amber was scrambling to get something for the blood coming from the gash on Carol's head and Merle was putting Jim into a chair and locking the door. Daryl sat Sophia down next to Carol and he knelt in front of them, his hand going to Carol's cheek, "Woman ya alright?"

She didn't open her eyes, but she nodded. Sophia was pretty much holding her up at this point. Daryl looked at Merle, "Go to the lobby and get a room for the women. We need to talk with him in private."

Merle grinned, "Ya sure, I can do this."

Daryl shook his head, "NO, this is my woman he hit and came after; I'll take care of him."

Merle left to get the second room while Amber came in with a wet towel. As she wiped at the blood, "Jesus Carol, what were you thinking? You know you can't just take off, that bitch is going to follow you no matter where you go."

Carol groaned, "I thought maybe if I left I would throw her off and she would panic and make a mistake."

Daryl growled as he tied Jim to the chair with his belt and Jim's own belt, "Well ya ain't runnin' no fuckin' more. Ya keep your ass where one of us is with ya. 'Phia is fine at school, I'm fuckin' there and that old bitch can't get to her. Ya work with Amber and tons of fuckin' people so you're safe there. DAMN IT, what happened today I don't know that fuckin' woman besides emptyin' her damn trash."

Carol tried to get up, but her head was swimming. She almost fell back on the bed, but Daryl was there and he caught her, pulling her into his chest, "I ain't lettin' nothin' happen to either of ya, you're my family now, NOT HERS."

Carol shook her head, trying to get the dull roar to stop, "I know, I'm sorry I was so stupid. I love you."

Daryl sighed, rubbing her back, "I know what it looked like but it ain't nothin' was nothin'. You're the only woman I want around."

Carol sighed, fisting his shirt in her hands to hold him there near her, "I know, I was stupid." She sobbed then, it killed him to hear her cry. He looked over and saw Sophia crying and he motioned for her and they sandwiched Carol into a big hug.

Amber stood back and watched them, tears biting at her eyes too. She saw the happy ending for her friend; she just had to make sure Carol saw it too. Someone needed to stop Lily and soon.

Merle came into the room, he nodded to Daryl, "Got them the room next to us here. I'll wait here with him while ya carry Carol over." Merle turned to Amber, "Sugar, ya best go with them."

Amber helped Daryl get Carol and Sophia into the other room. He stopped at the door looking at Carol and then Amber, "Don't let fuckin' no one in this room." Amber nodded and he was gone.

Amber smiled at Carol and Sophia, "Well let's get your head patched up and then we'll order some food."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Merle stood off to the side as Daryl worked on Jim. The dumb bastard had woken up a little bit ago and Merle was even nervous at the way his brother was working the guy over. Daryl stood back, his knuckles were bloody and he was panting, "What did she want ya to do?"

Jim groaned, "She wanted me to take them….both of them…."

Daryl growled, "How long have ya been followin' them?"

Jim looked at him, "Since the day she started at the school….I put the cameras in her apartment….I set up the video to the website….look I don't want to…but I owe her a lot of money and she threatened to kill my wife and daughter if I didn't do what she said."

Merle stepped forward, "So ya owe this bitch money and ya thought torturin' an innocent woman was for the best?"

Jim sighed, "I didn't want anyone to get hurt….I just wanted my family safe."

Daryl got down in his face, "If I let ya go will ya take your family and get the fuck out of the state? Run? Cuz the next time I see ya what I did tonight will look like a walk in the park. Ya got me!"

Jim nodded cowering, "I'll go, I swear, just please let me go."

Daryl nodded stepping back, "Just tell me her address, it's time me and Merle paid her a little visit."

Jim nodded as Merle untied him, he wrote down the address and turned to them both, "Tell the lady I'm real sorry and I won't be bothering her no more." With that he dashed out of the room.

Merle looked at Daryl, "No what?"

Daryl sighed, "Now we clean this mess up and get them home. Leave them with at the trailer with Willow and ask Hershel to keep an eye on them. Time we went over and let Miss Lily Peletier know she's fucked with the wrong ass people."

Merle grinned, "I like how ya think baby brother. I might know someone with some video equipment we can borrow."

Daryl smirked, "Well let's get this shit done."

-**Mr. Dixon-**

After getting the girls back to the trailer, putting in a call to Hershel and making sure Amber knew how to use a shotgun, the two brothers sat on the edge of the Peletier house. It looked like any normal person would live there not the devil herself. Amber had gone to her house and gotten her small video recorders and told them how to set them up. All she needed them to do was place them and she could pick up the signal and they would have a window into the life of this mad woman.

Daryl and Merle hauled their asses over the wall and made their way quietly up to the side of the house. Daryl looked into one of the windows and saw the woman sitting there in her night clothes watching television a glass of sherry in her hand. He growled and Merle put a hand on him to calm him. Merle nodded to the back of the house and they slipped around back finding a door open they slipped into the house.

It was like a fucking Ed museum. Daryl almost wanted to laugh as they slipped into Lily's office placing the first of the cameras. When they were getting ready to leave the office, they heard Lily coming down the hallway and the two men hid, Daryl in the closet and Merle behind a large couch.

Lily came into the office and sat down at her desk, humming to herself she picked up her phone. She had tried to call Jim all night, but he wasn't answering, she knew her lap dog and he was probably in the middle of things and couldn't answer. She smiled to herself looking at a picture of Carol and Sophia on her desk, "It won't be long now my dear and you'll be back here and I'll remind you what you're place is. And my sweet Sophia the life I will give you! You always were eager to please grandma."

Daryl wanted to busted out of the closet and kill her there, but he knew that would end up with him in prison and he wanted to be with Carol and Sophia. He wanted a life with them, so he stayed still waiting until he heard the old bitch heading upstairs.

Merle popped up from his hiding spot and they moved into the living room setting up the second camera in an air vent. The third camera was harder; it needed to go into the old bag's room itself. So the two brothers worked with every ounce of hunter skill they had to get to the top of the stairs. When they did, they found the woman was in the shower. Daryl went in and got the camera in place. As he was leaving he saw one of her dresser drawers was open and filled with lesbian porn and magazines. Daryl chuckled, leaving the room. As he and Merle made their way out of the house and back to the truck, he snickered, knowing that the city council would love to know their patron saint Lily was a closet girl on girl kind of woman. He just hoped they would get something on her that would bring her down hard.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol's head was killing her, but she wouldn't go to bed until they got back. Sophia was already laying in her and Daryl's bed asleep and Amber was checking the windows. She already had her lap top up and running and could see the feeds from the cameras, there was a slight delay but she figured it was enough to get them something on the old bat.

When she saw truck headlights she wanted to cry with happiness, she opened the door and came down the stairs with the shotgun still in her hand and threw her free arm around Merle, "I was worried."

Merle smirked, hugging her close to him, "Oh sugar, Old Merle can sneak around."

Amber pulled back and slapped his chest, a small smirk on her face, "I'll remember that."

Merle huffed, "Can ya see the cameras?"

Amber nodded, "Yeah I got the computer set up and going. It's recording everything."

Carol was standing at the door as Daryl came toward her, he sighed, wrapping his arms around her, "Ya should be in bed."

Carol tightened her own arms around him, "I know, but I couldn't sleep until I knew you were safe."

Daryl pulled back kissing her softly, his eyes intense as he looked at her, "She's gay, did ya know that?"

Carol shook her head, "She's not."

Daryl smiled, "Oh yes she is. She's got girl on girl porn in a drawer in her room. Momma Ed likes her girls….we might be able to work with this."

Carol gasped, as she threw her arms around him, "I don't know how to ever thank you. I've always thought there was nothing that could bring her down."

Daryl chuckled, "That's because ya ain't ever had a Dixon in your corner. Now come on let's get your ass to bed."

**So Daryl to the rescue, Lily has a dark secret she's hiding from the world, which to me isn't a big deal, but to someone as hateful as Lily she wouldn't want that to come out…LOL…and it's gonna…why kill when you can humiliate! LOL…REVIEW ME!**


	13. The Fall of the Monster

Chapter 13….The Fall of a Monster

**Well now…you've been so patient I guess it's time to rip this band aid off and get us some beat down on Lily. I hope you enjoy this…it's going to be fun to write. Thanks for all of you that hang in there with me on this.**

**I know my typos are a pain and my misspellings, but I work so hard and so fast to get out as many updates in a day as I can that sometimes in my haste I miss stuff, so thanks for not pointing it out! I promise to try harder! If I had a beta then I wouldn't be able to post half as much as I do. **

**I'm finishing up this update and doing one more chapter of Summer Fire tonight so that's five updates in one day! I'm on a roll! Hugs y'all, Kaye**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

For two weeks, they took turns watching the lap top that Amber had set up. Recording every moment for use later. Daryl was sure they would find something to pin on the old hag, but so far all they got was one hell of a temper tantrum when she found out that Jim had ran. But other than that, they had nothing.

Sitting around the table after dinner one Saturday night, Amber took a deep breath, "I have an idea."

Merle looked at her and grinned, reaching over he squeezed her knee, "I bet it's the same idea I was havin'."

Amber smirked at him, "Later Warlock, I mean about the problem."

Daryl nodded, playing with the label on his beer, "What is it?"

Amber looked over at Carol, they had talked about this earlier but Amber was worried what Merle would say, "Well in the circles I run with, there are a few women like me that I've played with before that are strictly girl on girl. If Lily is a closet lesbian what if we figured out a way to get her to call one of them for their services."

Merle was silent his face was set in stone, "Sugar, ya been with women before?"

Amber couldn't look at him, she just nodded. Merle used his knuckles to tilt up her face, "Ya haven't been paid for sex before right?"

Amber shook her head, "NO! I'm not a whore, but I know women that do that. I'm just a pervert. I don't need paid to do that."

Merle cracked a smile, "Any chance ya got video of this or some of your friends can play with us?"

Amber stared at him, "I thought you wanted an exclusive relationship?"

Merle knew that look, he was two steps from getting in trouble, "Oh yeah sugar, just tryin' to make ya happy….but if ya had that video…well I'd let ya do that one thing….."

Carol and Daryl were blushing as Sophia came into the room, "Momma I want some ice cream if that's alright?"

Merle and Amber shut up, both of them smiling at the girl. Carol sighed, "Yup, let me see what we have, you know Uncle Merle he is also so hungry when he comes home from Aunt Amber's house."

Sophia crossed her arms, "Are you two going to get married?"

Merle choked on his beer, "What?"

Amber laughed, patting his knee, "No sugar, your Uncle Merle and me are just really good friends."

Sophia nodded, taking a bowl of ice cream from her mother, "Like me and Carl, but momma won't let me have sleepovers anymore at his house."

Daryl groaned, standing up, "Come on peaches let's find ya somethin' to watch on television."

When he got back he pulled Carol into his lap, "So ya can get one of your friends to come over to her house and we could video tape it. Then show it to the town council."

Amber smiled, "Yup, I just have to make a few calls."

Carol shifted nervously in Daryl's lap, "I can make up some fake sex ads and send them to her via her email and see if she takes the bait."

Daryl's head whipped up at that, "Ya can do that?"

Carol nodded blushing a little, "I use to make the ads for Amber when we were in college together."

Merle was almost drooling, "Were there pictures?"

Both Carol and Amber slapped him and he grumbled under his breath, "Damn women, no fuckin' fun."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Amber got in touch with her friend Vicki, and told her the situation. Vicki agreed to do it for her; saying that she would need something back in return and Amber told her that was fine. Amber knew that Merle would love the situation too, if the pay back was what she thought it would be.

Carol got the flyer made up and sent it from another email address to Lily's and they waited. It took three days for Lily to take the bait and when she did, everything seemed to fall into place. Merle sat at the computer with Daryl, Carol and Amber behind them as they watched as Vicki seduced the old bitch.

When it was all said and done, Amber burnt nine copies of the sex tape and Carol put them into envelopes addressed to the members of the city council. They all just hoped that they would watch the DVDs and Lily's power would start to slip. Then they would work on the second part of the plan to bring her down.

If she didn't have the city council giving her leverage in town, that was one part of her power gone. But she was heavily involved with the Vita crime family in Atlanta. So Merle was reaching out to anyone he could think of from his days as a drug pusher. But first they needed to take her power away close to home and then they would start to pick apart her life one step at a time.

The night of the city council meeting, Carol put on her best dress pants and favorite red top. She was going to witness the fall of this monster in person, it was only right.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Lily loved going to city council, she loved that her money from her dead and gone husband fueled the power she wielded around town. Yes Lily had taken what she wanted from life, when her father bet her to Ed Sr. in a poker game and lost she was forced into a marriage to a man that she hated. He was twice her age a pig like thing really. The only thing he did for her was give her, her beautiful Edward and the money she now used to create a world she thrived in.

She had showed Ed Sr., she had slit his throat one night not long after Edward was born. That had been messy, really messy. She killed him and wrapped him in a tarp where he was still in a freezer in the basement. Over the years the freezer had been replaced but she always made sure to move the body. After he went 'missing' Lily was able to get a divorce by abandonment where she inherited his money. Yes Lily Peletier loved power and money, almost as much as she loved her Edward.

Over the years she come to accept what she was, the thought of a man touching her made her skin crawl, but women that was something totally different. That was one of the main reasons she needed to get Carol back in line. The sweet little thing was easy to drug and once drugged Lily had made sure to take advantage of her son always being gone. Yes in another world where women being in love with women was more acceptable she would have made Carol Ann her own, but living in the south, in the Bible belt meant she had to play the game and she always won.

As she walked into the city council meeting she noticed several members staring at her, she smiled and gave them a faint wave. Sitting down in her position in the front row, she never saw Carol slip into the crowd.

The meeting started and Lily was buzzing with anticipation, they were voting in a new law that would make the land on the edges of the Hershel Greene farm city property. And therefore it could be sold off to the highest bidder. Lily knew once she started buying up property she could force the Dixons off their land with just a little more influence to the right city council members. After all no one trusted the Dixons they had a worse reputation than her poor Edward. And then with nowhere to go she would open her arms to Carol Ann and Sophia having them both back where she needed them to be.

When the voting started Lily felt the hairs on the back of her neck start to rise. As each member voted, even the ones she had paid voted down the new development plan. She stood up and slammed her cane on the floor. The whole room fell silent; she narrowed her eyes at them, "WHAT IS GOING ON? I thought the city council would back their biggest supporter."

The president of the city council, Mike Vanover narrowed his eyes at her, he was the pastor of the local Baptist church, "That was before we found out our biggest supporter paid prostitutes and enjoyed the company of women." Lily was frozen to the spot, Mike motioned for one of the deputies, "Please see Ms. Peletier out, she is no longer welcome at our meetings."

Lily felt strong hands pulling her toward the exit; she scanned the room to see all the people that had come for the meeting staring at her. But her eyes locked in one pair of blue eyes and a smile so wide you would think it was Christmas, Carol Ann.

Carol stood up, "See what happens when you tell lies, payback is a bitch and you've made me one too."

The deputy pulled Lily from the room and she felt her chest tighten. The next thing she knew she was on the ground and one of the deputies was talking to her. Yes, Lily Peletier NEVER lost, but this time it was out of her control, her own heart was attacking her.

Carol smiled as they put Lily into the ambulance; she really hoped the boys were finding something they could use on Lily with the Vita family. Lily had married one of their made men, when she married Ed Sr., so there had to be something in that house that would help them bring her down. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Daryl. Letting him know they had more time because the monster of a woman was heading to the hospital. Daryl just chuckled, "Don't worry about a thing woman, we got her good. Head back to the house."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl and Merle moved through the house, removing all the cameras and any proof that they had set them up. As they were leaving they went through the office not finding much to pin anything on Lily. They were getting ready to leave when Daryl stopped at the basement door, "What'cha think the old bitch has down here?"

Merle huffed, "Shit I don't even know. Let's go see what we can find."

Daryl and Merle headed down the stairs, being careful not to touch anything. When they got to the bottom they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Along one wall it looked like a place where someone would be chained up, a small table sat near that wall with various whips and paddles. There was a low humming coming from one of the corners from an old chest freezer. What Daryl was focused on was a closed door, that had blots on the outside to keep someone inside. He walked over and opened it and felt his skin crawl there inside the small root cellar was a toilet and a cot was wedged against the wall. He sucked in a breath, "She was gonna hold her here."

Merle whistled, "This woman is way more twisted than ya think. Think I found Ed Sr."

Daryl looked over at his brother who had the freezer open. Daryl walked over and stared down at the frozen body of Ed Sr. The two brothers smiled at one another, they just found their ace in the hole against Lily with the Vita family.

Daryl's phone rang and when he was off the phone, he smirked at Merle, "Old bitch is on her way to the hospital. Seems she's havin' chest pains from the city council outin' her."

Merle snickered, "Well shit, let's call around and get a rep from the Vita family down here to see Ed Sr. "

Daryl nodded, this bitch was done for, the hell that Carol and Sophia had gone through was going to be over and he hoped the Vitas killed the bitch.

**Well….what do you think! REVIEW ME!**


	14. Frozen Promises

Chapter 14….Frozen Promises

**Well tonight is the night! I hope you all are ready for one hell of a ride. It's shipper Christmas! It really is. Here's a little something on this one. I hope you guys are ready! It's time to meet the Vita Crime family….LOL. Happy CARYL day! Kaye**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Lily started to come around; she was confused as to where she was. She heard the beeping of machines and when she looked over she saw a young nurse checking her IVs. "Where am I?"

The nurse smiled at her, "Mrs. Peletier you're at Senoia General, you've had a minor heart attack, but you're in good hands."

Lily shook her head, "I need to go home. Please get my things."

The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry Mrs. Peletier, you're scheduled for a heart cath in the morning and if you leave, well I'm sure it will push you into a major heart attack. Now you just lay here and rest. Is there anyone I can call for you?"

Lily shook her head, she had no one. Edward was in prison, Jim had gone where ever the hell he did, and Carol would probably smother her if she came. No Lily was alone and that thought terrified her.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl and Merle stood watching the man in the fancy suit look at the body of Ed Sr., "Jesus Fuckin' Christ what the hell? How long ya think she had him in there?"

Merle cleared his throat, "I'm not sure Mr. Vita. Like I said she's been giving my brother's lady a bunch of shit, we was just comin' in to try and find somethin' to get her to back off and we found him."

The man nodded, looking at Daryl and Merle, "Anthony, call me Anthony, my father is Mr. Vita. We were thinkin' that Eddie here took off with a shit ton of money. Hell we even set this bitch up with this house, my father felt sorry for her. FUCK. Alright boys, I'll call one of my guys to come down here and get him out of here. Let that bitch come home and find him missing. You two did real good. Ever thought of freelancing?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nah, we just want this woman to stop fucking with our family."

Anthony nodded, lighting a cigar, "I got that. So you're dating Ed Jr, ex right?"

Daryl nodded, "Yes sir, she didn't deserve the shit that she went through with these people."

Anthony nodded, "I heard shit, but nothing concrete. Ed Sr here was a big softy for his missus; we all thought they were in love. I guess that love was all one sided. Come on boys I'll show you out."

Daryl stopped him, "What's gonna happen to Lily?"

Anthony smiled and it sent chills down the spines of both Dixons, "Oh don't you worry about her; she's going to enjoy her life. Come on; let's get you two boys home to your families."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

When they pulled up to the trailer, Carol and Amber stepped outside. Merle sighed, "Ya gonna tell her?"

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, I have too. Jesus, that room down there, what the fuck did they do to her."

Merle shook his head, "I don't know baby brother, but it's best to keep 'Phia in the dark."

Daryl nodded and got out of the truck, Carol running up to him and throwing her arms around him, her head resting on his chest, "I was so worried, what took so long?"

Daryl pulled her back a little and kissed her softly, "Come on let's go inside I need a fuckin' drink."

Once inside they sat and listened as Daryl and Merle told them everything that happened. Daryl watched as Carol's eyes welled up when he talked about the room that they found. Amber put a hand on her back, whispering softly into her ear, "It's alright honey; he's not going to treat you any different."

Carol covered her mouth trying to hold back a sob, her eyes going to her and Daryl's hands that were intertwined, "She use to lock me in there when I was bad. When I did something that made her or Ed angry. Most of the time, it was her that hit me, not Ed. He was afraid of her too."

Daryl wanted to drive to the hospital and kill the old bitch himself, but he willed his rage to ease as he squeezed her hand, "Was that where Amber found ya? In that room?"

Carol nodded her head, her voice coming out in a strangled whisper, "Yes."

Daryl sighed, pulling her onto his lap. He could feel her hot tears soaking through his shirt, but he didn't care, he just held her. No one was going to hurt her again, not if he could help it. He kissed her forehead, "It's alright baby, I got ya."

Merle cleared his throat, "We got more to tell ya." Carol looked up at him, "When we was lookin' around we opened a freezer she had down there. Her husband was in there."

Carol and Amber gasped, then another gasp from the hallway. Carol and Daryl's heads snapped up and there stood Sophia, her eyes watering. Carol was off Daryl's lap like she'd been shot, her arms going around her daughter, "Oh baby, I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Sophia nodded, tears coming down her cheeks, "Why? Why am I related to such mean people?" She pushed away from Carol and ran down the hallway, slamming the door to her room shut.

Daryl stood up and offered Carol his hand, "Come on; let's go calm our girl down." Carol nodded, letting him lead her down the hall to Sophia's room.

When they opened the door, they saw Sophia curled up on her bed. She was sobbing into her pillow. Daryl and Carol each took a different side of the bed and got on the bed, engulfing the little girl into a hug. Daryl rubbed her back, while Sophia clung to her mother; she was hyperventaling, "Why? People will point and laugh, sayin' there's the crazy ladies' granddaughter."

Daryl grunted, "No they ain't, they're gonna say there's Sophia. Ain't her momma shackin' up with one of those no good Dixons boys? And ya know what ya say?" Sophia rolled over enough to look at him, Daryl smirked at her, "Ya tell those assholes that Daryl Dixon is your daddy and if they have shit to say about it, then they best come fuckin' talk to me. Those people they ain't your family 'Phia, your family is here."

Carol felt tears biting at her own eyes as she watched the two of them. Sophia crawled into his arms, burying her head into his chest. Daryl motioned for her to move closer and she did. He wrapped his arms around his girls, HIS FAMILY and no one not even the devil herself was taking them away from him.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Merle sighed as he walked into Amber's house. She smiled at him heading to the kitchen to get him a beer; he sat down on the couch and rubbed his hands over his face. Amber came in sitting on his lap, she handed him the beer, running her fingers through his soft short curly hair, "Lover you alright?"

Merle nodded, "Yeah, just sucks what Carol and Daryl and Sophia are going through. I wish I could do more."

Amber nodded, kissing the side of his neck, "I know baby, but they have each other and that's what's important." Amber pulled back and smiled at him, "Remember that favor I had to call in for the whole catching of Lily thing?"

Merle took a long pull from his beer, "Yeah, why?"

Amber sighed, "Well Vicki called in her marker tonight. So when you and Daryl were outside smoking, I called her and told her we would play tonight. She'll be here any minute."

Merle sat back and grinned, "Wait, you're tellin' me that we get to play with another woman?"

Amber smirked at him, "Yup, but she's way over the top. She's more of a dom than I am. Are you sure you're up for this?"

Before Merle could answer the door bell rang, Amber kissed him softly and got off his lap and went to the door. Merle set his beer down and followed, his cock already getting hard at the thought of two women at once. He knew he was starting to have feelings for Amber, but hell it was TWO WOMEN!

Amber opened the door to reveal a blonde hair woman, a little older, but build in all the right places. She smiled at them stepping into the house, once the door was closed she reached out and grabbed Amber, pulling in for what Merle would later said was the hottest fucking thing he ever saw in his life. The two women were moaning their tongues moving so he could see, in and out of each other's mouths. Vicki gave one of Amber's amble tits a squeeze and then let her go. Merle was dumbfounded; he stood there staring at the two women. Vicki stepped up to him, eyeing him, her hand going to his crotch, she smiled, "Oh baby you are right, he's hung like a damn horse. Hello Warlock, I'm Misery and I can't wait to play with you." Before Merle could say anything she pulled him down for a kiss, her tongue invading him, tasting him deeply.

When she pulled away, she chuckled at the way his chest was heaving. Vicki pulled Amber to her and pulled Merle's mouth down again, this time two tongues found his mouth and he found himself wrapping his arms around both women.

Vicki broke the kiss first, slapping Amber and Merle on the ass, "Come on kiddies, let's play."

Vicki walked down the hallway like she owned the place, while Amber and Merle stood there. Amber grabbed his hand, almost searching his eyes, "This ok?"

Merle nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear, "As long as after she's gone, ya let me stay and sleep with ya."

Amber smiled; going up on her tip toes she kissed him deep and soft. Their bodies pressed up against each other. Vicki stood in the hallway in a red corset with a whip in her hands, "HEY! Come on." Merle grabbed Amber's hand and they took off down the hallway. Merle had no idea what the fuck his night was going to be like, but after finding a frozen body he figured it could only go up from here.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

After they got Sophia back to bed, Daryl and Carol climbed into the shower. Both of them exhausted, but they needed this time together, to reconnect. He stepped in behind her, his hands going to her hips, pulling her slowly back against him, his lips brushing against her shoulder, "Ya alright?"

Carol nodded, turning to look over her shoulder at him, "I'm fine, I'm just worried is all. What if this Vita family doesn't take care of her? What if she goes on the run?"

Daryl turned her so she was facing him, "Sssshh, don't worry so damn much. I promise, she ain't gonna hurt ya again. I'll kill her first!"

Carol cupped his face in her hands, "Please don't say that. If I lost you…" She choked on a sob and he closed the distance, his lips kissing her with everything he had. His hands moving up and down her back, loving her, caressing her. The kind of touch she deserved her whole damn life. He pulled away, blushing a little at his erection that was between them.

Carol looked into his eyes and pulled his head back down, her hand going to his hard and throbbing member. Daryl gasped as she worked him up to full mast, his hands turning her gently. He kissed down her neck, "I meant what I said to 'Phia, ya two are my family now. I hope that's alright."

Carol nodded, leaning back into him, "I love you Daryl, my daughter loves you, why wouldn't I want to be with you, be part of your family?"

Daryl chuckled, "Well I am a Dixon, ain't no prize here."

Carol turned in his arms, her face was stormy, "Now listen here Daryl Dixon, I won't have you talk that way anymore. This baby ….."

Daryl's eyes went wide, his heart stopped in his chest; at least he thought it did, "What? A baby?"

Carol sighed, her face softening, "Yeah, are you alright with that? I just don't like you talking about Dixons like that when I'm carrying one."

Daryl nodded, "I feel like I can't breathe." He pulled Carol to him, holding onto her for dear life.

Carol smirked against his chest, rubbing his back, "It's alright, relax, no passing out on me Dixon."

Daryl chuckled, pulling away from her, "A baby?"

Carol nodded, "A little brother or sister for Sophia."

Daryl nodded, "We need to get married."

Carol shook her head, "No, we will take our time, ask me again when this is over, please. But this baby is ours and I love you more than I've ever loved a man before in my life."

Daryl smirked, running his hand down her cheek, "I got to be inside ya, I love ya so damn much." His lips crushed hers as he pushed her back against the shower wall. He hitched one of her legs up on his hip and she took the hint almost jumping up she wrapped her legs around his waist and took his length into her.

They both groaned as they came together, lazy love making as the hot water from the shower cascaded down their bodies. Their lives now made one by a something the size of a peanut.

That night when they finally made it to bed, Daryl laid with his head on her chest, his large hand touching the spot where the baby was nestled. He looked up at her, "I love ya Carol Ann."

Carol smiled, tears coming to her eyes, what did she do to deserve him, "I love you too."

**Ok, there you go! REVIEW ME!**


	15. The Payoff

Chapter 15….The Pay off

**Well kiddies, here we go! I've been writing all damn day today! I swear my fingers may never work again…LOL. Well now we come to the part of the story that most of you have been waiting for. The beginning is a little inside to Merle's evening and then we move onto happier things…LOL…I'm rubbing my hands merrily!**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Merle was sweating as he fell back onto the bed. Vicki was like a damn octopus, her hands were everywhere. By the time she got them into the play room, she had him and Amber stripped down. She shoved him on the bed so he was lying on his back. Merle watched as Vicki bent over Amber slapping her ass hard. He felt his cock shrink, this couldn't be happening, he was pissed off that this other woman, this other person was touching HIS GIRL. What him and Amber did alone was one thing, but her touching her, he couldn't take that.

He sat up grabbing his shirt off the floor. Vicki raised an eyebrow at him, "Where you going?"

Merle shook his head, "I'm sorry, I know we owe you, but I can't. I'll give you whatever money you want for helping us. Hell I'll give you my bike, but I can't watch you touch my girl."

Amber stood there trembling, her arms wrapped around herself, she took a step toward Merle. He already had his pants back on and was stepping into his boots. He sighed when she touched his chest, "Merle?"

Merle gave her a sad smile, brushing aside a strand of her hair, "Sugar when you're done with all this other people stuff, you know where to find me." He put a sweet kiss on the top of her head and walked out the door.

Amber sat down on the bed, her chest heaving and her breath coming out in short whimpers, "He left."

Vicki lit a cigarette and sat down next to her, "Yup he did. Did you find out what you wanted to know?"

Amber's eyes welled up, "Thank you."

Vicki chuckled, "No problem, but maybe we could tell him I owed you a couple and this was me testing him. I think he might want to kill me."

Amber shook her head, "No, he's ….he's sweet."

Vicki nodded, standing up and redressing, "Yup he is. I need to get home, still feel the need for a 'date' tonight. I figure we are square now?"

Amber nodded, "Yeah we're square. Thank you again."

Vicki blew her a kiss and left. Amber sat on the little twin bed letting the tears fall down her face. She hadn't wanted to fall in love with Merle Dixon but it looked like she did. And with him leaving like that she now knew he loved her too.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Lily was exhausted when she made her way into her house. It had been four days since the council meeting and her heart attack. All she wanted was to go home, drink some wine and fall into bed, she didn't give a shit what the doctors had said, she was going to fine. She figured she needed to make a visit to her son too. She had no idea what the hell she was going to tell him, it looked like most of her connections were drying up too and she had no idea why. She had called Anthony Vita several times over the course of her hospital stay but he didn't answer her back. That had her worried.

As she stood at the bottom of the stairs, she glanced at the basement door. Maybe she should check on Ed Sr, make sure he was safe before she went to bed. She moved down the basement stairs and flipped on the light, everything looked fine, but she wouldn't rest till she knew that dumb bastard was where he should be, dead and frozen.

When she pulled open the freezer she felt her chest start to tighten. There instead of Ed's body was a dead rat, she stumbled backwards in terror, the Vita family had found him. She knew she had to run, if she didn't they would kill her.

She moved as fast as she could upstairs to her room, throwing things into a bag. She wasn't even sure what to take with her, but she knew she needed the money that she had hidden. It would be the easiest way she could disappear. She moved the large family picture on her wall and opened the safe, grabbing out handfuls of money she shoved them into one of her bags. She picked them up and headed downstairs. She was almost to the door when she smelt the cigar smoke, turning she saw Anthony sitting there, flicking ashes on her living room floor, "Well now Lily, looks like we need to have a chat."

Lily had never felt fear like she did now, she stumbled back right into the hard chest of one of Anthony's men. Her last thought before she passed out was of her Eddie and what he would do once she was gone.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl tapped his foot nervously as Carol piled pancakes onto Sophia's plate. They were going to tell her together, Merle looked worse for wear across the table, but he was too nervous to ask his brother what was going on with him.

Carol sat down between Sophia and Daryl, watching her daughter eat. She nodded to Daryl. He felt himself getting a little sick, what if Sophia was pissed about the baby? What if she didn't want to be one of the 'Dixons'? He was scared, over the months that he and Carol had been together he had fallen in love with Sophia too, she was the coolest little kid he'd ever met and he wanted her to love him too, like her daddy.

Merle eyeballed him, but didn't say anything. Daryl sighed, " 'Phia, your momma and I…well we wanted to tell ya somethin'."

Sophia looked up at them, her sadness from the night before gone, "What?"

Daryl felt his heart race looking at her with that smile on her face, "Well your momma and I…well see…I don't know if you'll ….."

Carol put her hand over his, smiling at Sophia, "We're going to have a baby."

Merle slapped the table, his face beaming, "Well all fucking right! That way little brother!"

Daryl smiled nervously at him, his eyes cutting back to Sophia. She was still chewing her food, "So I'm going to have a little brother or sister?"

Carol nodded, "Is that alright?"

Sophia looked at Daryl, "Are you going to marry my momma?" She leaned back in her chair waiting for him to answer.

Daryl could feel sweat pooling on his forehead, shit he wished he was dealing with the mob again, this little girl looked like she was going to rip his nuts off. "I asked her….she said she wanted to wait…I asked her…."

Sophia squealed jumping up she threw her arms around her mother, "OH MOMMA! A wedding and a baby! I hope it's a boy! I want a little brother, who can cuss like Uncle Merle and use a crossbow like daddy! Oh momma can I be your maid of honor! Oh man this is great!"

Daryl let out a breath and Merle chuckled across the table, "Thought ya might have a heart attack there for a second baby brother."

Daryl smiled, nodding his head as Sophia wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek and squeezing him so hard he was afraid his eyes would bug out. "I'm so happy Daryl! Just wait!" She let him go and went to run down the hallway but came back, "We're going to need a bigger house! One where Uncle Merle has his own room and the baby and me. Oh MAN! This is great!"

Carol laughed, looking over at a stunned Daryl, "You alright?"

Daryl nodded, "I didn't think about a bigger house."

Carol chuckled, leaning over and kissing him softly as Merle's phone went off. He opened the phone, "Hello?"

Anthony laughed, "Merle! I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Merle nodded at Daryl, "No Mr. Vita, just havin' some breakfast, what can I do for ya?"

Anthony took a long drag off his cigar, "It's Anthony and I need you to come with your brother to Lily's house. I have a gift for the woman that she might want to see."

Merle sighed, "Yes sir, we'll be right there."

Merle closed his phone, looking pale, "Anthony wants us at Lily's he says to bring Carol, he has something for her."

Daryl tightened his grip on her, he wasn't sure what this gift was, but he hoped it didn't end up with one of them dying.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

They dropped Sophia off at Amber's, Merle opting to wait in the truck. When they got to Lily's they went to the back door like they did the night before. One of Anthony's men let them in; as they walked into the kitchen Daryl tightened his grip on Carol. There were several other men standing around in the kitchen talking in hushed tones. They didn't even seem to notice them.

The man who opened the door nodded to them, "Follow me, downstairs, Mr. Vita is waiting."

Daryl nodded, walking behind the man, Merle following behind him and Carol. Both brothers knowing they were neck deep in shit, if they wanted them gone, they would do it and no one would ever know where they were or what happened.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Daryl could see Anthony, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he was sweating. He looked up and smiled, "Oh hey, come on in. I was just talking to Lily here."

When they got to Anthony they could see Lily tied to a chair a gag in her mouth. It looked like they had worked the old bitch over pretty good. Anthony wiped his hands off and offered one to Carol, smiling warmly at her, "Well now, it's nice to meet you. Anthony Vita, please call me Anthony."

Daryl flinched when Carol shook his hand, "What do you need us for?"

Anthony smiled, "I'm sure you were worried, but I can assure you, this is all for the best." Anthony looked at Carol, "She told us all the things she did to you and I felt that I owed you this. I was in this house many times and my family kept her safe and warm, while she was murdering men and torturing women. You see to me family is everything and it looks like you got yourself a real nice one now. But Miss Carol, I want you to have some power here."

Anthony walked over to the bench where all the tools of Lily's torture were laid out, he gestured with his hand, "Pick Miss Carol, she's going to die she knows that." Lily started screaming around her gag and one of Anthony's men punched her in the gut. Anthony smiled at him, "Thank you Victor, now you pick. You don't have to watch, but I want you to leave here knowing that she can never hurt you or your little girl again."

Carol shook as she looked over the tools that were used to punish her, knives, whips, pliers. She reached out with a shaky hand wrapping her hand around a wooden spoon. She handed it to him, her eyes shining with tears, "This."

Anthony looked at it, "This?"

Carol nodded, "Yes. Please."

Daryl and Merle looked at each other, Daryl stepping up to her, "Baby, how do you want him to use it on her?"

Carol swallowed hard, "I want you to put it in her mouth like she did to me and I want you to beat her till she doesn't get up again."

Anthony nodded, "Alright, Dixons, take the lady upstairs, this won't take long."

Carol walked around the men and crouched down in front of Lily, her eyes filled with the rage of what the other woman had done to her, "I forgive you, not for you but for me. I personally hope that where ever you go after this what you did to me is visited on you tenfold." Lily's eyes went wide, "But I forgive you so I can move on. I'm having a baby, I'm getting married again. I'm going to have all the things you never had and I'm going to be happy, because that IS MY revenge."

Carol stood up, walking back over to Daryl who led her up the stairs with Merle following him. One of Anthony's men left them in the living room and all the men from the kitchen went down stairs.

Carol just stood there, holding onto Daryl, her head buried into his chest. His arms wrapped around her, protecting her from hearing the sounds of Lily Peletier dying in the basement.

After what seemed like forever Anthony came back upstairs, wiping his hands off. He smiled at them, "Would you like to make sure it's done?"

Merle looked at Daryl, "We take your word for it, but the lady might sleep better."

Anthony nodded, "Of course."

Daryl started to move him and Carol toward the basement door, but Merle stopped him. "I got this."

Daryl nodded his thanks to his brother. He knew that Merle had seen some bad shit in the service so whatever they did might not shock him as much as Daryl or Carol.

Anthony sat down in a chair and lit a cigar. Merle came up a few minutes later; looking pale he nodded to Daryl.

Carol moved forward standing in front of Anthony, "Mr. Vita, Anthony, I'd like to hug you."

Anthony stood up, wrapping his arms around her, "It's not a big deal. Bitch had to go." He released Carol as one of his men came in with a bag, he handed it to Carol, "This is the Vita family's apology for not stepping in before. I hope this helps you start your new family. After this the Vita family and Carol Jackson are square, we good?"

Carol nodded, wiping at the tears on her face, "We're good."

Anthony nodded, "Don't worry about any of this. We have been unthawing Ed Sr, we're gonna lay their bodies up here and burn the house. Make it look like Ed came home finally and killed the bitch. Should be all taken care of. Georgio will show you out and don't forget Dixons if you want some freelance work, give me a call."

After they got into the truck they all felt like they'd been through the war. None of them said anything. Carol finally opened the bag almost afraid of what was in there. Daryl leaned in, as she pulled the zipper, there in the bag was the money that Lily had tried to hide for so long and now it was all Carol's.

**Well? What did you think? I'm a killing fool today! Don't worry we are FAR from over. Ed's still alive….LOL…REVIEW ME!**


	16. Changes

Chapter 16….Changes

**Well it seems everyone was happy with the way old Lily bought it! I was pretty impressed with that one, a mob hit! LOL..that's a new one! Well now we get to the part where Ed comes into play. There are several time jumps in this one…so hang in there. This chapter is setting us all up for the grand show down. Thank you guys so much for hanging in there with this one. I'm always afraid of A/U stories, but you seem to enjoy it.**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Ed sat in his cell holding the picture of his mother. His lawyer had come and let him know that his momma and daddy were found in the burnt remains of his childhood home. He didn't know how his daddy made it upstairs, he had been dead for years. But his momma, she was his everything. Every moment of his life had been spent trying to make her happy and now she was gone. He never would've married Carol, hell truth be told he didn't even like women, that's why he found prison so freeing. But his momma had picked out Carol and he had married her, giving his momma what she really wanted a grandchild. Hell he didn't want nothing to do with Sophia, he wanted a boy, but there was his momma smiling up at him about the new baby. So he was happy, because he made his momma happy.

He growled, pulling himself from his bunk, his momma wanted him with Carol and Sophia. That was one of the last things she said to him, that she wanted their family back together. So he vowed then that he'd get them back, one way or another. He had six months to go on his sentence and damn it he was going to pull his family back together, if it killed all of them. He would make his momma proud.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Merle stood there grinning from ear to ear as Daryl paced back and forth, "Ya sure this is what ya want to do?"

Daryl glared at him, "What the fuck? How can ya ask me that? She's havin' my kid for fuck sakes."

Merle nodded, "Don't do this just cuz ya knocked her up, do this cuz ya can't live without her."

Daryl stopped, his shoulders sagging a little, he turned to his brother looking at him through his bangs, "I can't, don't know when, but I just can't. Her and 'Phia are everything to me."

Merle slapped him on the back, "Well we best get inside them, the judge will think ya ain't comin'."

Daryl stood there, a small grin forming on his face, "I'm getting' married."

Merle chuckled, "Ya sure are boy. Come on."

It had been a month since Lily had been found with her husband in the burnt ruins of her house. A month since Carol had put a large chunk of money down on the building of a new Dixon home. A month since Daryl had seen his baby on the monitor at the doctor's office. Merle had stayed busy with work and kept his thoughts off of Amber, even though he knew he'd see her today. In that month he hadn't been out drinking, picking to stay close to home, helping Daryl with the stuff for the new house. Honestly Merle couldn't believe what his new little sis had done; she had the house designed so he had a whole section of his own. It was in the back of the house with his own entrance, but it was all his and he was still close to them if they needed him. That worked out well since Sophia and him had started camping out in the living room watching movies on nights he was off and home. Yeah Merle Dixon had changed a lot over the last few years and he knew it had to do with the new additions to his family. Sure prison had helped, it cleaned him up, but seeing Daryl so happy made him want that too.

Now standing at his brother's side, watching as he married the little spit fire of a woman, he was bursting with happiness. Dixons didn't do happy but they deserved some.

Merle looked over at Amber and she smiled at him, her eyes looked sad. He briefly wondered if she missed him too, they would have all night to talk about it. Daryl was taking Carol to a hotel for the night and that left him and Amber watching Sophia. He took a deep breath and focused on the bride and groom. It was a long time coming, but his little brother was going to end up getting everything he wanted, even if it killed Merle he'd make sure it stayed that way.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol was flying; she couldn't believe that she was now Mrs. Daryl Dixon. She stood in the bathroom of the hotel and stared at herself in the mirror. When she married Ed she never felt this kind of happiness, NEVER. But knowing that when she came out of the bathroom he'd be waiting for her, her husband, she wanted to cry with happiness. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Hoping he liked the night gown that Amber had given her.

Daryl was sitting on the edge of the bed, his leg jerking up and down. He had gone out on the small patio to smoke, and when he came back in he took off his button down shirt and sat there. This was crazy, he had been with her a number of times, but this time seem different. She was his wife now.

When she stepped out of the bathroom, he felt himself go hard. Standing there she looked more like an angel than his woman. She had on a white baby doll night gown that was sheer. Her dusty rose nipples pushing against the fabric. Under her small now noticeable baby bump he saw a thin scrap of white lace and he smirked, knowing he would be ripping those from her body with his teeth. She looked as nervous as he felt. He motioned for her, "Come'ere woman."

Carol walked slowly toward him, stopping when she was finally standing in-between his legs. He looked up at her, his lips ghosting over her baby bump. She smiled down at him, raking a hand through his hair, her voice was soft, "Do you like it?"

Daryl chuckled, the vibration sending sparks through her body, "Fuck yeah I like it, ain't gonna be much left of it when we're done, but fuck it all I love it. Almost as much as I love ya."

Carol smiled, leaning down she found his lips, kissing him softly, "I love you too."

He wrapped his arms around her and stood up picking her up he spun, planting her on the bed. She giggled as he eased on top of her, his pants and shoes gone, "Why Mr. Dixon what do you have in mind?"

Daryl kissed up her jaw, "Gonna make love to my wife if ya don't mind."

Carol wiggled underneath him, loving the groan that escaped his mouth, "Lucky woman."

Daryl growled, sucking her nipples through the sheer fabric, making her arch her back, "Fuck yeah woman, taste like heaven."

Carol moaned her body on autopilot as he worked the fabric off her body. He wanted all of her and that was what he was going to get. He moved to sit on the bed; he wanted to look at her, his hand ghosting down her neck, down her chest, brushing her nipple. She let out a breathy moan as his hand trailed down her stomach and then to her sex. His fingers touching the slit gently, Carol moaned, squeezing her legs together.

He back onto the bed and her hands found his chest, she stared into his eyes as she ran her hands up and down the hard muscle, she started kissing his chest, tasting him. She whispered against the skin, "Perfect."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up closer to him, as her mouth found his nipple and swirled around it, biting it playfully. He moaned pushing her back gently onto the bed, he kissed her, their bodies laying skin on skin, the sensations overwhelming, but like coming home for both of them. There was no judgment, no pain, just love and acceptance.

Daryl moved down her body, trailing kisses. His kisses lingering over the spot where their baby was. When he got to her sex, he growled his teeth ripping away the flimsy thong, his tongue flicked out to taste the wetness that was dripping from her core. Carol hissed, her back arching, her hand going to his hair, pulling gently. He got braver, slipping his tongue into her core, tasting her as deeply as he could. Carol's hips bucked when he reached her clit and he smirked as he sucked it hard. Her body thrashing as she came hard, flooding his mouth with her essence.

He crawled back up her kissing her, Carol pulled on his hair, making the kiss deeper. The taste of herself on his mouth too much to bare. She whimpered when he pulled away just staring at her, he chuckled, "I ain't goin' nowhere just wanted to look at ya is all."

He kissed her one more time before he lowered himself to her, his cock in hand and he guided himself inside her. They groaned as they both adjusted to the feeling, he filled her and she caressed him so tight, he had to clamp his eyes shut to keep himself from cumming again. Once he was all in, Carol touched his face, "Look at me. I want you to look at me, I want my husband to know it's his wife he's making love too."

Daryl opened his eyes and she smiled, that smile that she saved for him, that smile that she had been giving him since that first day in her classroom. He kissed her, his voice cracking, "I love ya so fuckin' much. You're mine."

Carol let a little happy sob slip from her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him back to her mouth, "Make love to me, no one has ever made love to me Daryl."

Daryl moved inside her, his hips moving in rhythm with hers, the two of them exploring with their hands and mouths, mapping out the bodies they knew so well. As Daryl got closer, he increased his speed, "Cum on woman, cum for me."

Carol nodded, her breath coming out in pants, "I love you so much. I love you so much, JESUS DARYL, I'M CUMMING!" She clamped down around him; it was almost painful the intensity of her orgasm as it ripped through her body sending him over the edge.

He threw his head back, roaring her name, as his body went on auto pilot, bucking and pumping every last drop of him into her body. When he came down, he collapsed on the bed next to her pulling her onto his chest. She kissed his chest, still breathing hard, "That was….wow, just wow, JESUS Daryl! I love you."

Daryl chuckled, kissing the top of her head, he whispered to her, "That's right wife, don't ya fuckin' forget!" She slapped at his chest playfully, snuggling down next to him. She had everything she wanted and she never felt happier.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Merle was trying to keep busy, Amber was putting Sophia to bed and he was damn nervous about being alone with her. He had no clue why it took both of them to take care of Sophia, she was ten for fuck sakes, but he had a feeling that Carol wanted them together tonight. He turned around and his breath caught in his throat. Standing there was Amber; she smiled at him, hugging herself, looking so unsure of herself, which was different for her. He thought it was cute on her, "I've missed you."

Merle nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Amber took a step into the kitchen and Merle tightened his hold on the counter behind him to keep himself from going to her, "I'm sorry about that last night we were together. I had to know….and then when I did I was scared. I've never felt….I've never been in love before Merle and I don't know what to do."

Merle walked slowly toward her, cupping her face in his hands and making her look at him, "I ain't never loved a woman before but I can't share ya."

Amber nodded, a small tear falling from her eye, "I don't want you to have to share me. I'm ready to give it all up, if that's what it takes."

Merle wiped at the tear, a smirk on his face, "I ain't said that angel, just want ya to myself. What we do together is whatever makes ya happy, but I can't share ya with someone like that. I know ya like just about every flavor there is, but I want to be your last flavor."

Amber nodded, letting out a shaky breath, "I can do that, if I'm your last flavor."

Merle smiled, he didn't answer her, his lips found hers, kissing her so deep Amber's head was swimming when he pulled back. He scooped her up, "I hope you're ready for some good old fashion love making and ya best bet your ass is stayin' the night."

Amber wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling at him, "I'm not going anywhere."

Merle walked them back to Carol and Daryl's room, he was going to make love to his girl and there wasn't no way in hell he was letting her go. Merle Dixon was ready for his happy ending too.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Ed smiled as the guard processed him out. His lawyer had came to him a month after his last visit that told him his mother was dead. Now he was being released for good behavior and overcrowding. He had no idea that his ex wife had married another man and was carrying his child. All he knew at the moment was he was free and it was time to start doing what his mother wanted. He was going out there and getting his life back, one way or another.

**Well, there you go! They are married and Merle and Amber are on the road to Merle's happy ending. Ed is out and Carol is about four months along. Review me! **


	17. The Scare

Chapter 17….The Scare

**Sorry it's taken so long to get back to this one! I'm still here writing on it, just was a little caught up with real life and everything. So here's something more to move this one along for all of you. Don't worry it won't be bad, but Ed….damn him…he's still hanging around.**

**For those of you that like my youtube videos, I just posted a new one under Reedus Renegades, it's under Daryl and Carol: Beautiful Disaster! Check it out!**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol hummed to herself as she walked down the aisle at the grocery store. She loved shopping with Sophia; the girl was a chatterbox as they walked the aisles picking up stuff that everyone wanted. The new house won't be ready for months, but that was fine. Having everyone together in the trailer made them seem closer. Merle spent most nights with Amber, the two growing closer over the last few months and Carol wondered if when the house was done if Amber won't be moving in right along with him.

She paused looking at the cereal her hand going to her five month pregnant belly. Daryl loved her belly; he spent hours after they would make love lying on the bed, his mouth close to her belly talking to the baby. She couldn't be happier; she didn't know that life could be like this. She had a wonderful, healthy daughter that made every day seem brighter. She had a crazy best friend who made her laugh. She had a brother that was equal parts protective and crude. She had a beautiful baby on the way and she had the most amazing man that loved her no matter what.

The first few months of her pregnancy had been hard for him. She could tell every time he came into the bathroom when she was throwing up that he didn't know what to do. Then she went through the crying stage, when he would just hold her patting her back. Now that she was in her second trimester, she wanted sex all the time and he was reaping the rewards of being so patient before.

She jumped a little when Sophia put a box of cereal in the cart, her hand going to her chest, she chuckled, "Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming again."

Sophia smiled, "Momma you do that a lot, and you smile a lot now."

They started walking down the aisle again, "Well, I have a lot to smile about."

As they turned the corner, Carol's cart ran right into someone. She looked up and her blood went cold, standing there his big beefy hands on the cart holding it in place was Ed. He smirked at her, "Well look what we found here."

Sophia cowered behind her mother, "Leave us alone!"

Ed chuckled, "Hey there kid, miss your daddy? Why don't you come over here and give me a hug?"

Carol shoved the cart at him, "Things are different NOW! She doesn't have to go NEAR YOU! I made sure of that while you were in prison. I'm married now! I have a baby on the way, you can't hurt us anymore!"

Ed shoved the cart out of the way, Carol pushed at Sophia, "GO GET HELP!"

Ed wrapped his hand around her throat, pushing her hard into the shelves behind her, his breath was sour from the whiskey he had drank, "You think I won't beat that kid out of ya? And your new little husband, he's dead, I'll see to that!"

Carol kicked him in the nuts, then picked up a large can of soup and brought it up into his nose. His nose exploded in pain and Ed doubled over onto the floor. Carol ran as fast as she could toward the front of the store. The manager had Sophia at the customer service desk, "Ma'am come over here, I've called the police. Sit down are you alright?"

Carol nodded, sitting down her whole body shaking. Sophia screamed, "Momma! Your pants!"

Carol looked down to see blood soaking the front of her pants, "Oh no, please Jesus." The manager caught her as she passed out into his arms.

Sophia sobbed, as he lowered her to the floor. The police came into the store, one looking for Ed while the other started looking after Carol. Sophia looked up at the manager, "I want my daddy!"

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl had been coming in from a hunt. He loved Saturday mornings, Carol would get up early and the two of them would eat breakfast together, then he would pull her into his lap and kiss her softly, his hand going over their little bean that was growing inside her. Then he would head into the woods for the day, letting the calm of the woods wash away all the shit from the week.

He couldn't believe the way his and Merle's lives had turned out. They both had women, steady women, hell he was married with a baby on the way and another kid to boot. He smirked, just thinking about Sophia, it had taken some getting use too but she called him dad all the time now, even when she was pissed at him.

As he came out of the woods, the back door to the trailer flung open, Merle was standing there wide eyed, "MOVE IT, WE GOT TO GO! 'PHIA JUST CALLED."

Daryl jogged up to the trailer, "What the hell is the problem?"

Merle shook his head, moving into the trailer, Daryl on his heels, his kills dumped at the back door, "Sophia called, they were at the store and Ed found them. Knocked Carol around, they're rushin' her to the hospital. Rick's with 'Phia, but she was cryin'. I got Amber on the way; she was at work, so she was closest."

Daryl didn't hear anymore, he was moving toward the truck, getting in at the same time as Merle. "How the FUCK did he find them? They were out in board daylight? He's a dead man! A DEAD MAN!" Daryl kept slamming his fists onto the steering wheel.

Merle growled next to him, "Yeah, he's very dead!"

**-Mr. Dixon-**

When they got to the hospital they went straight to the emergency room. Amber was sitting there with Sophia crying into her chest, when Amber saw the Dixons; she nudged Sophia, "Your daddy is here."

Sophia looked up and the look on her face make Daryl swallow down his own tears. She looked so damn happy and sad at the same time, she ran toward him and he scooped her up in his arms, "Ssshhh, I got ya peach, come on baby, I'm right here baby." He sat down pulling her into his lap so he could see her face, wiping away her tears, "What happened peaches?"

Sophia hiccupped, "We were shopping, in the store like every Saturday and Ed stopped our cart, he wanted me to hug him but momma said no and he got mad. She shoved the cart at him and told me to run. So I ran and got the manager, when momma ran up front she looked funny and then she was bleeding and something was wrong with the baby and then she passed out! I just wanted you….I was so scared."

Daryl pulled her to his chest holding her there, his hand rubbing up and down her back, "It's alright baby, momma will be fine. Just relax."

A doctor came walking toward them, "Dixon family?"

Daryl stood up, setting Sophia down he grabbed her hand, "Yeah, Carol alright? I'm her husband."

The woman doctor smiled, "She's resting now, the baby is fine, but she had some bleeding, I'm going to take her into surgery and put a few stitches in her cervix. Her cervix opened up a little from the force of the blow to the back. We'll go in put the stitches in and then she'll need a few weeks of bed rest, but she and the baby are doing great."

Daryl sighed, "Can we see her, before the thing?"

The doctor nodded, "Sure, come on back."

The doctor led them down a long hallway into a trauma room. Carol was hooked up to a few different monitors and the sound of the baby's heart beat was loud. She looked up at them tears coming to her eyes, "Do you hear that? That's your baby."

Daryl moved toward the bed, his hand going to her hair, brushing through it, "Jesus woman, that's the kid?"

Carol nodded, "Yup, he's just fine."

Daryl swallowed hard, "Ya saw him? Wait him?"

Carol nodded, cupping his face, "Yes, it's a boy, he's like his Uncle Merle he had his legs wide open for us. So Doctor Walsh saw everything."

Merle chuckled, putting his arm around Amber, "That's a Dixon for ya, flashing the pretty girls already."

Amber slapped at his chest, "Asshole."

Sophia sat on the bed, "Momma are you alright?"

Carol reached up and brushed her hand down her daughter's cheek, "I'm going to be fine, I have a big bruise on my back and the doctor has to sow me up a little inside to keep the baby safe for awhile, but I'm fine and he's fine. Your little brother, so you better be thinking of a good name." They had already talked and when they found out what kind of baby they were getting Sophia was going to get to pick the name. Daryl said that was fine as long as she didn't pick one of those douche bags from those boy bands she loved.

Daryl looked over at Sophia, "Why don't ya kiss your momma and give us a minute alright peaches? Have Uncle Merle and Aunt Amber take ya down to the cafeteria and I'll right there."

Sophia kissed her mom, "I'm glad you two are alright, I was scared."

Carol nodded, her eyes welling up again with tears, "I know, I'm sorry. But we're fine; nothing is going to happen to us."

Daryl nodded, "You're safe, just won't let either of ya go anywhere alone until Rick catches him. Ya see him ya scream real loud and me or Uncle Merle will come runnin'."

Sophia hugged her mom one more time and went out the door with Merle and Amber. Daryl sat down on the bed, leaning down he kissed her belly, "Jesus woman, tell me what happened."

Carol sighed, "He came out of nowhere, we just shopping. When I saw he was going to get physical I told Sophia to run. He grabbed me around the neck, the doctor said it will probably bruise too, but it was the way he shoved me against the shelves. I fought back this time, I did, he said he would beat the baby from me and kill you. I kicked him in the nuts and hit him in the face with a can, then I ran. But I fought back!"

Daryl eased her up from the bed, holding her against him while she cried, "It's alright woman, ya did good. Sophia and the kid are fine and you'll be fine, so that's all I can ask. I promise ya he ain't gonna touch ya again. I'll see to that. No one puts hands on my family, NO ONE."

Carol nodded, the nurse coming in, "It's time Mrs. Dixon, kiss your husband."

Carol pulled him down, kissing him hard, "I love you."

Daryl kissed her back, "I know, I love ya both too. Now go get fixed up. I'll here when ya wake up."

Daryl stood there watching as they pushed her out of the room. She was going to be fine, his boy was fine, and Sophia was fine. The only one that wouldn't be fine was Ed; Daryl was going to kill him real nice and slow.

**Ok, just a short update! But I'm getting my feet wet again! Carol's fine and so is the baby, so now we go Ed hunting! LOL…REVIEW ME!**


	18. Caged Life

Chapter 18…..Caged Life

**Good day my dears! I'm so glad you are still hanging around and enjoying this one! I most admit I'm struggling with a little writer's block, but I hope you guys like this update! I'm trying to decide where to take this after Ed, would you like to see them living their life in the Real World or take them to the ZA, let me know! Have a great day! Kaye**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol made a horrible patient and Daryl was starting to feel pissed off with her. He would leave her at the trailer every morning taking Sophia to school with him. Then he leave her in Merle's care, but since his brother worked nights Carol wouldn't wake him up. She had to be on bed rest for two weeks and then the doctors were going to think about taking the stitches out of her cervix. But for now she was suppose to lay on her ass and rest.

But every night he got home to food in the oven and a guilty looking Merle at the table. Daryl knew she was making them dinner but he hadn't caught her yet. It was like a game they played. So when Saturday came around he made sure to make a big show of going hunting. Telling her he would take Sophia and they would be back by dinner. Instead he took Sophia over to Hershel's and he watched as the little girl rode the horse that she had fallen in love with. Then around three they headed back to the trailer.

Stepping into the back door he growled at his wife who was putting a homemade pot pie into the oven, "CAROL ANN DIXON!"

Carol jumped spinning around, guilt all over her face, "Oh, you guys are back early."

Sophia stood next to Daryl almost mirroring him, her arms crossed over her chest a look of pure anger on her face, "Momma, daddy and I knew you were up when you're supposed to be resting!"

Carol sighed, "I hate this laying around, I have to keep busy."

Daryl didn't say a word; he just marched over scooping her up and storming down the hallway with her in his arms. He threw her down on the bed, "NOW! This here is my kid, you got that? The doctor said you have to rest and that's just what you're goin' to do. I ain't havin' this talk with ya again."

Carol laid there on the bed, watching as he stormed down the hallway out of sight. Her chin started trembling, she wasn't trying to hurt the baby, she just wanted to help. Sophia came to the door, her face softening, "Daddy wants to know if you need anything?"

Carol wiped at the tears in her eyes, "Yes, can you ask him to come here please and maybe you can check on Willow, I think she needs to go outside."

Sophia walked over and gave her mom a soft kiss on the cheek, and then she snapped for Willow who wagged her tail and follow Sophia down the hall. Carol heard Sophia tell Daryl that she needed him and she waited.

Daryl had been beyond pissed when he saw her in that kitchen making dinner. He knew it was her and not Merle that was making all the meals, but it still pissed him off. He had gone into the kitchen pulling out a beer for himself, he needed a drink. He knew she was a wreck with having to stay in bed all the time, but she had too for the baby. He wasn't going to let her or the baby get hurt and he was damn well going to protect his family from Ed. He needed a drink, so he took a long pull on the beer just as Sophia came down the hall with Willow in tow, "Daddy, Momma needs you."

Daryl nodded, setting down his beer he walked slowly down the hall, trying to make his breathing calm, he wasn't going to yell, he was pissed, but he had to keep calm. He stood at the door, crossing his arms over his board chest, "What do ya need?"

Carol patted the bed next to her, "Come sit with me a minute." Daryl hesitated, "Come on, please. I'm sorry."

Daryl sighed, walking over he sat down next to her his back against the head board, "Ya have to stay in bed and ya know that. Ya have to keep the kid safe Carol, this ain't no joke."

Carol nodded, looking at her hands, "I know, I'm sorry. I was trying to help is all. I hate lying around but I promise no more I'll stay in bed, just please don't be mad at me."

She snuggled against his chest and Daryl felt his resolve leaving, damn woman had a way about her that him forget just what he was mad about, he put his arm around her, "Ya best listen to me, I ain't kiddin' about this woman."

Carol nodded, "I promise, no more helping. But I'm going nuts."

Daryl sighed, kissing the top of her head, "I know baby, but it's just for another week." He took in a deep breath of her scent; he had gone for years without a woman in his life, without regular sex and just her smell made him hard. He shifted hoping that Carol wouldn't notice, but she did.

She pulled away from him and smirked, "Why don't you close the door and I'll help you with that?"

Daryl stood up adjusting the front of his pants, blushing, "Nah, I'm fine, just ….. damn your smell makes me horny. I'll be fine."

Carol shifted on the bed and cupped him through his pants, "Come on; let me do this for you. Shut the door."

Daryl groaned as she massaged him through his pants, he sighed leaning down he kissed her, really kissed her for the first time since Ed attacked her at the store. He pulled back and smirked at her, "Damn woman." He walked over closing the door, when he returned to the bed, she was sitting on the edge and her hands went to his belt.

She smiled up at him as she undid the belt and unzipped his fly, letting his cock spring out, she smirked at him, "Not wearing underwear I see, what a bad husband."

Daryl huffed as her hand closed around him, "Fuck Carol, I like the feel of it against my pants."

Carol smirked, leaning down she licked the tip making him moan. He closed his eyes as she took him all the way into her mouth, her tongue working the back of his shaft as she sucked him, taking him deeper into her throat. He ran his fingers through her hair as she moved her mouth up and down him. He began grunting as she worked him up and down. His heart was racing and he could feel his balls tightening, her hand went to them gently tugging on them. He growled, his fingers wrapping in her hair, he felt her hand on his balls drift back to massage the spot right behind his balls and he grunted his hips bucking as he came hard in her mouth. He rode it out, feeling her suck him down taking all of him. When she sat back, she smiled and wiped the corners of her mouth, "All better?"

Daryl nodded, his hand going to the back of her head he kissed her deeply, "Fucking hell, ya make my damn legs weak."

Carol chuckled, "Well that's my job."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Standing outside looking in the window Ed watched as she gave that piece of shit redneck head. He growled, his fist balling up, he was done with all this shit. He was going to remind her who she belonged too and he was going to make sure that damn redneck died.

He slipped into the back door, the gun in his hand he stopped at the oven, looking at the pot pie in there. Damn bitch use to make those kinds of things for him, now she was playing little house on the prairie with the redneck and his brother, probably fucking them both.

As he got into the living room, Sophia came in with Willow. She screamed as Ed picked her up, holding her tight against him, "Daddy's home."

Daryl heard the scream and came out into the hallway he stared at Ed, "Ya best put her the fuck down!"

Ed smirked, running the barrel of the gun down Sophia's cheek, "You just tell Carol to get her slutty ass out here and we won't have any problems."

Carol came up behind Daryl, "Ed! Put her down! I'll come with you, just put her down!"

Ed chuckled, "OH no, my WHOLE family is leaving here today, don't you fucking worry about that. You and Sophia are coming with me and if you don't give me any trouble."

Carol moved to go around Daryl, but he stopped her, he had to think quick, so he charged Ed hoping that it would be enough to get Sophia away from him. Ed dropped Sophia, the little girl scrambling to hide behind the couch. Ed fired, the bullet going into Daryl's arm. He hit the ground hard and Sophia and Carol screamed out.

Daryl felt the pain in his arm, but he played possum, lying on the ground. Ed laughed walking over he kicked at Daryl, then looked at Carol, "Damn that was easier than I thought. Maybe you best come into the kitchen here and dish me up some of that pot pie. He ain't goin' anywhere. SOPHIA!"

The little girl trembled, "Yes?"

Ed laughed, "You come on now, your momma is gonna put supper on the table." Carol moved down the hall toward the kitchen, her heart racing as she stepped toward Daryl she could see blood pooling under him and she went to touch him and Ed yanked her away from him, slapping her hard, "PUT MY DINNER ON THE DAMN TABLE!"

Carol nodded, Sophia going to her side as they walked together into the kitchen. Once they got into the kitchen Carol shoved Sophia toward the door, "RUN!"

Sophia ran she knew the way to Hershel's farm; she just hoped she would get there in time. Carol turned around just as Ed's fist connected with her jaw. She stumbled back, hitting her back on the counter, she put her hands on her belly cowering, but Ed went to the table and sat down, "I said I wanted dinner, now fucking make my supper, you stupid lazy bitch."

Carol shook as she got the pot pie out of the oven; she hoped that Merle would come home early. She also prayed that Daryl was alive because she didn't know how she would go on without him.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Merle and Amber had been out shopping, something that Merle Dixon never thought he would like, but he found he liked a lot of things when he was with Amber. She had picked up a few things for Sophia and the baby and was dying to give them to Carol. As they made their way down the dirt road that led to the trailer they saw a small figure heading toward them. Amber looked up, "Is that Sophia?"

Merle nodded, "Shit this ain't good." He pulled over and the little girl ran to the truck. Merle got out catching her, "Whoa little one what the hell is going on?"

Sophia was sobbing, "Ed's at the house, he killed Daryl and he has my momma…Oh Uncle Merle! He killed Daryl!"

Merle felt his blood boil, he walked around to Amber's side of the truck, pushing her over and grabbing his hand gun from the glove box, he looked at Amber, "Go to Hershel's tell the old man what's goin' on and ask him to come, bring his shotgun, tell him NOT to call the police. He'll understand. NOW GO!"

Merle took off at a run toward the trailer, hoping like hell his brother was alive, because if he lost Daryl he didn't know what he would do.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl heard him hit Carol as he pulled himself off the floor. He tore part of his shirt and wrapped it around the bullet wound. The lousy asshole was a shitty shot. Daryl moved slowly down the hall toward their bedroom, getting into the closet he grabbed the shotgun and made sure that it was loaded. He stalked down the hallway using all of us ability as a hunter he moved quietly, silently. When he got to the doorway of the kitchen he raised the shotgun, Carol saw him and he nodded toward the back door. Ed looked up from his plate of pot pie just as Daryl smiled at him, "Go to hell you mother fucker!" Daryl unloaded the shotgun into Ed's chest, without remorse just as Carol ran out the back door and into Merle.

Merle grabbed her hearing the shotgun go off; he sat her down on the back steps and ran into the kitchen. The back wall now littered with Ed's brains. He nodded at his brother and Daryl nodded at him, Merle sighed, "We need to hide his ass."

Daryl smirked, "I hear chickens will eat anything." Merle's face break out into a smile.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Hershel and his son-in-law Glenn arrived a few minutes after Merle. Daryl sat there in one of the kitchen chairs as Merle cleaned up his arm, Merle had told Carol to stay outside until he said to come in. Hershel looked at Ed and sighed, "Well boys what do you reckon we do with him?"

Daryl shrugged, "Remember when we helped you out with that little problem a few years back? That minister that had tried shit with Beth?"

Hershel nodded, "I remember. I reckon we can cut him up and the chickens will eat good for a few days."

Merle chuckled, "I hope you don't eat them, never know what kind of shit this asshole had."

Glenn looked at the dead body, he had helped with getting rid of the minister but the sight of dead bodies still made him sick. He took off out the back door throwing up all over the steps, almost hitting Carol.

Daryl pushed himself out of the chair and followed Hershel who was no rubbing his son-in-law's back. When Carol saw him she launched herself into his arms, "Oh God! I thought! I thought he killed you!"

Daryl held her tight, wincing as he moved his arm to hold her, "I already told you woman, nothin' was goin' to hurt ya, not if I could help it. Now come on, we're goin' in the front door. Amber will be here soon with Sophia, we have some clean up to do and ya and 'Phia don't need to see that shit. He's done enough, but now he can't hurt ya. I love ya woman."

Carol sobbed into his chest, "I love you."

**There you go! I killed Ed! As a side note, my daughter works on a chicken farm, and they eat everything, they really love old bones and bad milk. Sick I know, but hey they eat everything! Ok, my dears, review me!**


	19. Life Moves On

Chapter 19….Life Moves On

**Thank you guys so much for all the love! I'm glad you enjoyed how Ed went bye bye. I loved adding in Hershel and Glenn, country folks stick together! Now we will see time move on and see what happens to our favorite couple. If you have an idea you want to see in this one, drop me a note and I'll try to make it happen. It seems most of you want to keep this one Real Life, so your wish is my command.**

**Just a little update but I wanted to get this out and have you thinking about the next big thing they will come up against! Enjoy!**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Merle sighed, lying back on the bed. It had been a month since Ed had gone by the way of the chickens and the big house was finally finished. He had spent all week at Amber's helping her box up her things; she was going to be joining them. His little suite had two bedrooms and a bath, not to mention a small sitting area and kitchen area. He was glad she was moving in with him, he didn't know where things would go from there, but he knew he wanted to wake up every morning with this woman in his arms.

She had been acting weird all day, almost distracted and that wasn't his little dirty girl. He looked up as she stepped into the room. She looked so damn cute in one of his shirt, he let his eyes roam up her body, but when he got to her eyes, he sat up, "What's goin' on? Why are ya cryin'?"

Amber's chin trembled as she held up a small white stick, Merle's heart sank, "I….I was sick last month….remember and I took antibiotics and it must have screwed up my birth control pills….I'm so sorry."

Merle sat up looking more like a fish as his mouth opened and closed, he had never thought he would be a father. "Are ya sure?"

Amber nodded her head, staring at the floor. Merle could see big tears falling onto the floor. He sighed, motioning for her, "Come'ere girl."

Amber drug her feet as she walked toward him, she stopped short of him and reached out grabbing her legs pulling her into him. His head was right at belly level, he leaned in giving it a soft kiss and Amber gasped. He looked up at her and smirked, "I guess I best make ya an honest woman then. If ya want."

Amber smiled at him, "You're not mad?"

Merle shrugged, "Nope, but I don't know where we're gonna put our playroom, now that we need that second bedroom for a damn nursery."

He pulled her down into his lap, kissing her hard. His hand slipping to her stomach, he may have never thought of himself as a father, but it looked like that was what he was going to be. Honestly Merle Dixon was scared shitless, but he was going to be like his baby brother and man up and do the right thing. Maybe the two of them would start a new trend in the Dixon family, at least he hoped.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl walked into the trailer and was greeted by Willow who was pacing back and forth. He leaned down scratching behind the dog's ears, "Hey girl, where's everybody else?"

Sophia came running down the hallway, "Daddy!" She almost jumped into his arms and he scooped her up hugging her tight.

"Where's your momma?"

Sophia pointed to the bedroom, "She's finishing packing the movers will be here first thing! She said we could order pizza tonight."

Things had been calm the month since Ed died. The house was finished and they would be moving in. The kids were on fall break so he was off school with Sophia and was able to be there for Carol. She had her stitches out the doctor giving her and the baby a clean bill of health, but he had asked them to wait two more weeks before any kind of sex. So Daryl had gotten use to blue balls once again, only beating off in the shower a few times just so he didn't hump his wife's leg. Rick and Shane had been by once to ask if they'd seen Ed all of them sticking to the story that no they hadn't since the grocery store.

Daryl walked down the hallway with Sophia now on his back, giggling, "Momma! Daddy's home!"

When he walked into the bedroom she looked up from the floor and smiled at him, her hand on her six month pregnant belly, "Hey baby, how was the hunt?"

Daryl sat Sophia down, Willow and her climbing on the bed, "It was fine, got a small buck, already field dressed it. I'll take it over to Hershel's in the morning and cut it. How's it goin' in here?"

Carol sighed, "I'm almost done packing everything. I didn't realize how much shit we have."

Daryl chuckled, crouching down in front of her, "Why don't ya take a break? Someone mentioned pizza and I might run to get us a few videos and we can all watch movies and eat until we pass out."

Carol smirked, "Well Sophia is staying with Beth tonight after dinner. Beth is taking her to her youth groups lock in at the church. So we have the house to ourselves."

Daryl felt his cock jump in his pants, "Well now, that sounds like fun. Whatever will we do?" He leaned in kissing her neck and Sophia made gagging noises on the bed. Daryl chuckled, looking up at her, "Hey close your eyes, I'm lovin' your momma right now."

Sophia got off the bed, "Come on Willow, we don't need to see this."

Carol laughed as he sat down pulling her into his lap, "Oh woman the things I'm gonna do to ya when she leaves."

Carol kissed him, "Tease."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl looked over at Carol, "SOoooo we have the whole place to ourselves." Beth had just picked up Sophia and now Daryl was leaning against the wall staring at his wife, "Why don't we head to the bedroom and ya can help out with a problem I'm havin'."

Carol walked over leaning against him, her hand cupping him, "Oh what problem is that?"

Daryl groaned, kissing her and taking her hand he drug her down the hall.

Carol smirked sitting on the bed, "Whatever should we do with our night?"

Daryl shrugged toeing off his boots and pulling his shirt over his head, "Get naked."

Carol blushed, even though they had been together in serial different positions and several different creative places she still felt a hot surge of blood to her cheeks when he looked at her like that. She never thought a man would want her let alone a very pregnant her. But as she got bigger he seemed to enjoy her more. And it had been over a month, though she had given him a few hand jobs, she knew he missed her and she had missed him.

Carol giggled as he pounced on the bed, crawling toward her like a wolf almost, "Daryl?"

Daryl wiggled his eyebrows as he brought his lips to hers; he took her breath away as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He sat back on his knees helping her take her sun dress off and smirked at the movement he saw in her belly. He gently put his hand on the side of her stomach looking at her in awe, "Is he awake?"

Carol laughed, putting her hand over his, "Yes, he's busy like his daddy."

Daryl huffed, "Pfft, ain't busy, just motivated; now why do you have so many damn clothes on?" He lowered himself onto the bed, kissing the area that the baby was kicking, "Alright there little man, time for you to go to sleep. Me and your momma need some alone time and I don't think you want to know what I have planned for her."

He inched up beside her kissing her softly, worshipping her body. When he got to her breast he groaned his tongue flicked out across her dusty pink peaks, when he clamped his mouth down on the nipple. Carol grabbed a fistful of his hair pulling him in closer. Even at six months pregnant she couldn't get enough of this man and the things he did to her body.

He moved up her neck, sucking on the crook of her neck, his hands still massaging her now much larger breasts, "Damn woman." He kissed her hard, tasting every inch of her as he did, his cock now painfully hard against his zipper.

Carol reached down and unzipped his pants freeing him from his fabric prison. As her hand moved up and down his shaft, he buried his head in the crook of her neck, panting as she worked him up to full mass.

Daryl shifted, his weight back on his knees, pulling her so she was leaning facing the head board, from behind was much better for both of them now and honestly Daryl loved grabbing her ass as he slammed into her from behind. When he entered her, she mewled looking over her shoulder at him. He ran his tongue down her bare skin, loving the taste of her. He grunted as she began rocking back to meet his thrusts. He loved it when she looked at him; he could see everything she wanted to say right there in her eyes and when she came it was intense that way. Carol started panting harder so he increased his speed, grunting, "Cum for me." Carol nodded, her head feeling herself build up, when she came he gripped her ass tighter slamming into her growling.

As soon as Daryl came the door banged open, standing there was Merle and Amber. Merle turned around, "FUCK, sorry, we need to talk to ya."

Daryl growled, still panting and coming down from his high, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Merle fumbled shutting the door as Daryl collapsed beside Carol, pulling her onto his chest, "Shit, that was… fuck…"

Carol purred against his chest, "Maybe if we get rid of Merle and Amber we can go for another round, I want to ride you this time."

Daryl's eyes went wide, pushing her off him, "Well shit come on, let's find out what the hell they want and get rid of them!"

Carol giggled as they raced to put their clothes back on. He pinched her ass as they walked down the hall to the kitchen where Merle and Amber were waiting. When they walked in both Merle and Amber looked up at them. Daryl walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer, throwing Carol a water, after all they both needed their fluids for round two, "So what's so fuckin' important ya had to walk in on us?"

Merle looked sick as he grabbed Amber's hand, "Well, Amber and me are getting' married."

Daryl smirked, "Well it's about damn time."

Merle nodded, looking over at Amber, "And we're havin' a little one of our own."

Carol let out a high pitched squeal, "OH MY GOD! Two Dixon babies! We're pregnant together."

The two brothers smirked at each other as the two friends soon to be sister in laws hugged each other. The Dixon family was growing a little more every day. What they didn't realize was it was going to grow again.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Sitting in a dirty little dive hotel room Karen Mae Dixon stared at the newspaper in front of her. It was months old but there was the small announcement.

_Daryl Matthew Dixon married Carol Ann Jackson in a small ceremony attended by friends. _Next to the announcement was a picture of her youngest son and a small mousy looking woman with a little girl. Karen flicked her cigarette ashes onto the floor and leaned back, it was time for her to let her boys know she was alive, and she planned on being the main woman in their lives again. She was done with hiding; it was time for her to get what was coming to her.

**OHHHH, did I shock you? Their momma is alive! Oh yeah she is and she's just as fun as you think she is! Carol and Amber got this though….LOL…Review me!**


	20. Giving Thanks

Chapter 20….To Give Thanks

**Greetings my dears. Tonight is TWD Sunday night! Which is always a good night! I hope you all had a great weekend. I went out and played a little softball with my youngest…..it's been twenty years…..the things that hurt on my body! LOL…hope you enjoy this update! **

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol loved Thanksgiving and this year she had a lot to be thankful for. She slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom before the sun came up. She wanted to slip the turkey in the oven and have it cooking when everyone woke up. She came out of the bathroom and smirked at Daryl, he was curled up on his side, her pillow wrapped up in his arms. She went downstairs, still in awe of the house they built; it was the perfect fusion of her taste and Daryl's. Amber said it was 'country charm' but Carol thought it was just perfect.

She flipped the light in the kitchen; it was done in blues and silver. She loved it; the island in the center of the room had a big work space that would be used for making their dinner. The whole Greene family was coming and Carol couldn't believe they would be using the giant dinner room table tonight. She closed her eyes as she turned on the coffee pot thinking about the men all in the living room watching football, while the women gossiped and made dinner. It was going to be the perfect day.

She jumped a little when familiar arms wrapped around her seven month pregnant belly. She leaned back into Daryl, loving the feel of him, "What are you doing up?"

Daryl kissed the side of her neck, "Ain't lettin' ya put that turkey in, you heard the doc no more heavy liftin' for ya." She turned her head and he kissed her softly, giving her ass a little squeeze he walked over and sat down at the island.

Carol filled up two coffee cups and set one in front of him, "Do you want something for breakfast?"

Daryl took a sip of his coffee and shook his head, "Nah, I think I might try and talk ya in to going back to bed for a bit once this damn bird is in."

Carol chuckled, pulling out the stuffing from the fridge that her and Amber had made the night before. Daryl came over, wrestling the huge turkey from the sink and put it into the big turkey pan. Carol set to stuffing the bird and making sure the oven was set. Daryl put the turkey in and then he turned to her pointing toward the stairs, "To BED, don't make me ask ya twice."

Carol giggled walking up the stairs, with him right behind her; it really was going to be a great day.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

The day was going as planned, everyone had showed. Daryl, Merle, Glenn, and Hershel were in the living room, all the men yelling at the television screen as they watched football. Carol was holding court in the kitchen with the women, Sophia going back and forth taking the men drinks and snacks that her mother handed her.

Maggie eyed Carol's baby belly, "So when is the shower?"

Beth nodded, "Oh yes I love baby showers!"

Carol shook her head, "Second baby won't be right to have a shower, besides we have all we need."

Amber chuckled, "Oh no sister we are having one hell of a shower! Might even have strippers since you screwed me out of the bachelorette party."

Carol made a face and bent down to check the turkey. The whole house smelled like turkey and pumpkin pie and Carol found no matter what she ate she was starving. She heard the door bell and smirked at the women, "I bet they ordered pizza." The other women laughed as she walked toward the door.

When she opened it she was greeted by a woman with dirty blond hair shoved into a two sizes too small dress holding a bottle of wine and a store bought pie, "Well hello there sugar, is Merle or Daryl here?"

Carol stared at her, her eyes were familiar, too familiar, "Can I ask who you are?"

Before the woman could answer Daryl was behind Carol, his mouth open, "Momma?"

The woman beamed, tears welling in her eyes, "OH Daryl baby boy I knew you would know your momma!"

The woman shoved the wine and pie into Carol's hands and pushed her out of the way her arms going around Daryl's neck, "That's my baby boy."

Carol watched stunned at the scene in front of her, Daryl had said his mother had died in a house fire years before. Carol saw Merle walking toward his brother and mother; he looked uncomfortable to say the least, "Ma?"

The woman looked up at him and smiled, "There's my big man." She threw her arms around his neck, "Oh babies I'm home."

Merle pushed her away, "You're dead."

Karen laughed, "Oh sugar, I'm very much alive."

Daryl shook his head, "No, they found your body in the house, or what was left of it."

Karen looked sad, "I'm sorry y'all went through that, I hated your father so much. When I got back to the house and saw that y'all thought I was dead I thought it was my chance to be free. It wasn't me in the fire, it was my friend Daphne, she was sleepin' in my bed. I figured your pa would be good to ya with me gone."

Daryl folded his arms over his chest, "Well he wasn't good to us, neither of us. He was a bastard and when ya left he took the shit he use to give ya out on us."

Merle mirrored his brother both men glaring at the woman, "If I hadn't gotten Daryl away from the bastard he would've killed him. Now where the FUCK have ya been?"

Karen felt panicked this wasn't going like she thought it would, she forced a few tears, "I got in trouble boys, went away for a long bit. I was livin' on the streets and got me a bad drug problem. Ended up selling and when they caught me they put me away for ten years. When I got out I knocked around from place to place and then I saw that my baby boy got himself married to a nice woman and I had to come see ya, come see ya both."

Carol looked up to see Amber leaning against the doorway, "What kind of fresh hell is this?"

Carol just shook her head in disbelief and shrugged, what the hell did you say. She watched both Dixon men as they worked out whatever in their heads; she was following their led on this one.

Karen smiled at her boys, putting a hand on each of their cheeks, "I know I hurt ya both, but can't I have a second chance? I'm blood after all."

Carol and Amber looked at each other, this was bad, something about this woman didn't sit well with either of them. This was going to be end up very badly for them all.

Merle nodded, "Well, it's a holiday and all, might as well stay for dinner, meet our families."

Karen clapped her hands together, "Oh thank you boys! This is great! I already met the newest Mrs. Dixon, or kind of met." Karen walked toward Carol, "I'm your momma Karen." Karen shocked Carol by wrapping her hands around Carol's belly, "Oh I hope it's a boy! Boys are so strong and they make you feel alive!"

Carol looked at Daryl; she could see storm clouds in his eyes as he watched his mother. Merle cleared his throat, motioning for Amber, "This here is my woman, Amber, we're gettin' hitched next month and she's havin' a baby too, we're havin' a baby."

Karen's eyes went big as dinner plates; she beamed at her sons, "TWO DIXON BABIES! That's wonderful!"

Sophia appeared at the door to the living room and Daryl motioned her over, "This here's mine and Carol's daughter Sophia."

Karen looked at her, "You had a girl, well practice makes perfect son. Nice to meet ya, ya can call me Auntie Karen. I ain't old enough to be no one's grandma yet."

Sophia stared at her mother, not sure what to do about the crazy woman standing in front of her, "Nice to meet you ma'am."

Karen stood up and roared with laughter, "Ma'am, oh no sweetie, ya never call a woman ma'am, it's always miss till the day we die. Am I right ladies?"

Daryl looked over at Carol, "Why don't we get dinner on the table?"

Carol nodded her head and went into the kitchen with Amber following close behind, "What the fuck was that?"

Carol shook her head, "I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Amber huffed, "Yeah no shit! She was eyeing up both of us like prized heifers at an auction and she acted like Sophia was a mistake because she wasn't a boy. What the fuck is going on?"

Carol didn't say anything; she could hear Karen's voice filtering through the air her laugh bouncing off the walls of the house bringing venom to their wonderful holiday. Carol was going to find out who this woman was and what the hell she wanted if it was the last thing she would do, no one was going to hurt her family anymore.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl stood outside after dinner with Merle the two men smoking in silence, Merle threw his cigarette down, "We got to get rid of her."

Daryl took a long drag on his cigarette, "I know that, but we can't tell the girls none of that shit. I think we best just threaten her, tell her to get the fuck away from here. She knew what she was doin' when she came here today. Made sure we had a house full of people that saw us with her."

Merle nodded, "We can't let her near the kids, ya know that right? This isn't her comin' back a changed person, because a momma like that….if they'd changed, they'd kill themselves for what they done."

Daryl looked at his brother, they had never really talked about the abuse they felt at their mother's hands, it had almost been worse than what their daddy did, "Yeah, we need to walk her to her car and let her know what's what."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl and Merle walked Karen out to her rusted out Mustang, the two brothers doing their best to hold their anger in at the woman who gave them birth. Karen opened the door to the car and smirked at her sons, "Ya two did real good, got jobs, got nice families, it all worked out nice for ya. I don't have nothin', life has been hard for me and now I'm sick. I'm glad I got to see the two of ya."

Merle huffed, "Well this visit was the last one. Ya get in your shit heap and don't fuckin' look back."

Karen's eyes welled up and she looked at Daryl, "You feel the same way baby boy? I know ya love your momma and are glad to see me." Karen inched closer to Daryl and Merle shoved her hard against the car.

"YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM AND ME!"

Karen snickered, "What'cha gonna do about it? Ya gonna hit me? Your own momma? How about I go inside and tell those two women of yours all about you two boys use to crawl in my bed at night and how momma taught ya all ya know about a woman's body?"

Daryl snapped, his hand going for her neck as he pushed her against the car. Merle had to pull him off her, "GET OUT OF HERE! GO BACK TO WHERE EVER THE FUCK YA CAME FROM!"

Karen chuckled, rubbing her neck, "Don't worry boys, I like my men a lot younger! Won't touch the two of ya now if ya paid me."

Merle held Daryl back as Karen got into her car and pulled away. Merle patted Daryl's chest, "Come on, let it go, we got a families inside that don't need none of this shit. She won't be back."

Daryl sighed, his rage being replaced by guilt, "I wouldn't count on that."

As the two brothers walked back inside, Carol and Amber came out from behind the side of the house, the two had heard everything. Carol hugged herself, her hands digging into her own arms, "We need to do something."

Amber's eyes narrowed, "Oh yes we do."

**Yup, Karen is worse than Lily…don't worry our girls got this….LOL….Review me! As I hide under my rock, don't throw bottles! That's not nice….as Kaye ducks another one…LOL**


	21. Confessions of Men and Boys

Chapter 21….Confessions of Men and Boys

**This chapter is some heavy stuff, so if you have any TRIGGERS to child abuse, then skip it. This one centers around Daryl and Merle coming clean with their women about what their mother did. I don't go into detail, but it's there so you've been warned. Dear old Karen is in for some ass kicking very soon. Just you wait and see.**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol finished cleaning up the kitchen and putting away leftovers. Amber had taken Merle to their part of the house; the man just wasn't acting alright. Daryl had gone into the living room with Sophia and sitting with a beer in his hand and staring at Charlie Brown's Thanksgiving. When Carol came into the living room she gave them both a small smile, "Come Sophia, you said you wanted to go shopping early with all of us girls so you need to head to bed."

Sophia jumped up kissing Daryl on the cheek, "Night daddy."

Daryl nodded to her giving her a sad smile, "Night peaches."

Carol watched Sophia go up the stairs and she looked at Daryl, "You coming up?"

Daryl nodded, taking a pull from his now warm beer, "Yeah, in a bit."

Carol went upstairs and she got Sophia into bed. She got her shower and then she lingered at the top of the stairs, she could hear him down in the living room, once in awhile a sniffle would reach her ears. She knew she had to talk to him; she walked down the stairs and saw him sitting with the television off, his head in his hands, his body shaking. Carol felt her heart break for her husband, the first man in her life to treat her like she mattered.

She walked over sitting down she pulled him into her arms, holding him as he cried. Daryl didn't want to break down, but it was too much, having that bitch there, having her alive, sitting with Sophia and Carol at their table. It all made him sick. The things she had done, he use to blame himself, but as he got older he realized that she was the mom, she shouldn't have done what she did. Now here he was falling apart in his wife's arms because of the shame and guilt that ripped at him. He just held onto her, hoping she could make the pain go away.

Carol brushed her hand through his hair, leaning down to kiss his cheek, "It's alright Daryl. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Amber walked behind Merle into their apartment. As soon as she closed the door he stormed over to the fridge and grabbed a beer drinking it almost all the way down. He shook his head, "You need to run the fuck away from me and all this shit."

Amber crossed her arms over her chest, "Well I love you, you big ass I'm not going anywhere. So that discussion is over."

Merle looked up at her, "You don't understand, the things she did…..ain't right for no momma to do to their kids…..I ain't fit to be a parent to nothin'."

Amber took a step toward him, "It's not right what she did, to you or Daryl."

Merle's face clouded over with anger, he turned throwing the beer bottle, it exploded against the wall. His body shook as he stormed over to the small dining table they had in the kitchen, he flipped it sending things everywhere. He turned around his chest heaving, "I TOLD YA TO GET OUT! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Amber shook her head, moving closer to him, her hand coming out slowly to touch his chest, her other hand going to his face, "No baby, I love you and this baby loves you. I'm in this for the long haul sugar, not going to leave now. Too good of a man is standing in front of me."

Merle did something he thought he'd never do, he put his face into her shoulder and cried.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

When Daryl settled down he laid there his head on her lap, his fingers touching the soft silk of her night shorts, "I was seven when Merle left. He came into my room one night and said he couldn't take no more. Had to get out of there, said he was joining the army, said he'd be back for me." Daryl took a long breath sitting up, he stared at his hands his head down, "She didn't start doin' what she did till then. Said I was special, said she would teach me up right." Daryl chuckled a sick sound coming from his throat, "My pa knew, that's why he beat us like he did. He blamed us for what she did to us. The fire happened and I was glad for it, she was gone and couldn't hurt us no more." Daryl looked up at Carol, his whole body shaking, "I was glad."

Carol leaned her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his, "It's not your fault, no mother should EVER touch a child like that. You were a victim Daryl, you, both of you should've been taken from the house. I'm so sorry baby, I love you, Sophia loves you and this little guy is going to love you. Please don't pull away from us when we need you so bad."

Daryl's voice cracked, "You ain't gonna leave me now that ya know?"

Carol smiled, cupping his face in her hands, "No, I love you, I will tell you that as many times as it takes for you to understand. I'm not going anywhere."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Karen Dixon sat in her shitty motel room, staring at the television. She couldn't believe her boys, how they acted. She had taught them good, given them an education that few mothers ever give their sons. They weren't going to grow up and not know what to do with a woman's body, they knew! She taught them. Damn ungrateful is what they were. She smiled to herself as she pulled herself off the bed; she would teach them that pushing away their momma was a bad idea. She walked over to the baseball bat she kept near the door and she raised it putting her hand flat on the table, she brought the bat down on her hand screaming as she did. Then she dropped the bloody bat throwing herself into the entertainment stand and knocking the television off. Her stomach exploded in pain. She walked to the door and opened it making it look like someone had ran from the room. She smiled sitting down on the bed, she picked up the old phone on the night stand and slapped herself hard a few times with it. She could feel blood dripping from her mouth. She pulled herself to the floor and called 911, the operator answered, "What is your emergency?"

"Help me, please! My sons just came into my motel room and beat me. Please send someone quick, I'm afraid they'll be back!"

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl was pulled from his sleep by a pounding on the front door. He pulled himself from Carol who was no stirring next to him, "Daryl?"

Daryl pulled on his shirt, "It's alright baby, go back to sleep."

By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs Merle was standing there half awake, a nail mark on his neck. Daryl chuckled at him, "Nice mark."

Merle blushed, "Shut up."

The two Dixons opened the door to find Rick and Shane standing there. Rick sighed, "Hey there we have your mother down at the hospital looks like someone beat the hell out of her."

Merle huffed, "And?"

Shane glared at the man, "She said you two did it. We got to take you in."

Carol was on the stairs listening, "NO! They were both home here all night! Sophia will even vouch for them!"

Amber came down the hallway pulling on her robe, "What the hell is going on?"

Merle shook his head, "It's alright sugar, don't get upset. Rick and Shane just need us to go down with them and clear a few things up."

Carol was now down the stairs, "NO, they aren't going! They didn't do anything!"

Daryl turned to her, cupping her face, "It's fine, they just need to talk. Get Sophia up and follow us down there. I was here so was Merle, this is just her doing what she fucking does. She sucks the life from everything she touches! Now settle down."

Rick gently pulled on Daryl's arm, moving him to stand with his hands on the wall while Rick patted him down. Carol covered her mouth as they cuffed him. Shane was doing the same to Merle.

While they watched their two men get pushed into the back of the squad car, Carol turned to Amber, "She's dead."

Amber nodded, "Oh yes, VERY DEAD."

**I know it's short, but I wanted to get it out there! I promise more tomorrow! I hope you like! REVIEW ME!**


	22. Dixon Women

Chapter 22….Dixon Women

**Sorry it took so long to get back to this one! I have been swamped in real life! We are coming to an end of our tale but one more evil doer has to be set to rights before that can happen. I want to personally thank each and everyone of you for following, reviewing, or even just reading this little story. **

**I know our ship is battered right now, but the crew is hanging on and we will go down with our ship. And hey if the writers really fuck it all up we still have fan fic. CARYL ON! Kaye**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Rick sighed looking at the two brothers sitting across the table from him, "So until tonight you hadn't seen your mother in all these years?"

Merle nodded, taking a drag on his cigarette, "Nope, we thought she was dead just like all of ya did. Shocked the shit out of us when she showed up at the house. Hershel and his family were there and they can vouch for us that we stayed at the house after she gone."

"What time did the Greene's leave?"

Daryl fidgeted in his chair, "Around eleven, me and Carol went to bed around midnight."

Merle pulled at the collar on his shirt, showing Rick Amber's nail marks with a smirk, "Me and my missus were still up when y'all came callin'."

Rick sighed, "Alright, well you both have two very anxious pregnant women in the waiting room. I'll talk to the Greene's in the morning. But honestly since no one saw you at the hotel, it's her word against yours. Just stay away from her until this all gets cleared up."

Merle and Daryl stood up nodding to Rick. When they walked into the waiting room, Carol and Amber rushed to them. Daryl pulled his wife into his chest, hugging her hard, he could feel her body shaking, "It's fine woman, they ain't got nothin' on us. Ya know I was at home with ya."

Carol nodded, tears rolling down her face, "I can't believe she did this." When she pulled back Daryl could see the tears were from anger, not fear.

He wiped at her cheeks, "It's fine, now don't go gettin' my boy all pissed off in there. Need him to bake a little longer."

Carol sighed, "Alright, we took Sophia to Hershel's. He offered to come down if he needed too."

Daryl grinned, "I'm sure he did, but it's fine. Rick's going to talk to him in the morning. Now come on we might be able to get a few hours of sleep before Sophia and Beth get back from shopping with Maggie in the morning."

Carol leaned against her husband's shoulder, her arm wrapping around his waist. She hoped her and Amber were doing the right thing, she hoped.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Karen couldn't believe her luck. She never thought that the hospital would be so nice. She was kicked back in her bed watching Jerry Springer when a dark haired girl came in and smiled at her, "Mrs. Dixon?"

Karen smirked, "Miss baby, haven't been married to that asshole in years."

The woman smiled, "Miss Dixon, I'm Suzie Rhee and I'm here to give you some victims information. We have a very generous benefactor for people in your situation. He puts them up for a few weeks until they get on their feet."

Karen smiled sitting up, "Really? Like where?"

The woman set down a pamphlet on the hospital stand in front of Karen, "It's a local motel, but very nice. He has paid for your expenses for the next two weeks including your dinner at the local diner."

Karen beamed at the girl, "Who is this mystery man so I can thank him?"

"Oh no ma'am he does this out of the goodness of his heart. Here's the key to your room. Get better soon now."

Karen nodded not even giving the girl a second look, she was in pig heaven. Two weeks for free and she stuck it to those boys. She laid back in the bed smiling; things were looking up for Karen Dixon.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Maggie walked down to the end of the hall pulling out her cell phone she smiled when she texted Carol letting her know that the woman took the bait. She didn't want to know what the two Dixon women had in mind for Karen, but after hearing what she had done and Carol hinting at the abuse that Merle and Daryl had gone through she was happy to help. Once the text was sent she adjusted her scrubs and headed to the floor where she worked as a nurse. A small smile on her face, one thing about country folk, you didn't mess with them. They might be spread out more than town, but they were a community and they needed to stick together.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol put down her phone and sat back in her chair rubbing her baby bump, she looked up at Amber, "It's done. Maggie said she took the bait. You have what we need?"

Amber smiled, "Oh sugar I had enough to knock that old bitch out for a week. You sure you should be doing this?"

Carol nodded, "Yeah, I need to do this. Daryl made sure both my demons would never get to me or Sophia again. I want to do the same for him."

The two women sat in silence, they were Dixon women and real Dixon women took care of their men. No matter what that meant.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Karen milked the hospital stay for as long as she could. But then those two dipshit cops came around again asking her all kinds of questions. She knew they were on to her so she cried pleading with them not to lock up her boys that they had a rough life and she understood why they were so angry. The big dumb one seemed to buy it, but the thin one looked at her like he knew she was lying.

One thing Karen knew was when to get while the getting was good, so she checked out of the hospital and headed to the motel that the lovely nurse had given her the key for. Taking a cab to the motel she was delighted to see it was more a resort and she had one of the suites separate from the motel in the back near the woods. When the young man took her bag to the room, she flirted hard with him, trying to get him to stay but he wouldn't. So she flopped down on the bed and smirked when she saw the bottle of wine on the nightstand. It had a card, _'For a pretty woman who's been through enough'_.

Karen squealed, maybe she needed to find this man and give him a proper thank you for putting her up. She turned on the radio to a classic rock station and she opened the wine. Not giving it a second thought that the cork came off so easy, she just took a long pull from the bottle and smiled as she headed to the shower. She was starting to get undressed when her head started spinning. She steadied herself by leaning against the wall, sliding down to her ass. She giggled as the room started to spin, she thought she heard something in the bedroom, but she couldn't focus. She looked up as Amber and Carol entered the bathroom and she smiled, then her world went black.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Karen came around and she blinked hard, standing next to Carol was the pretty nurse from the hospital. Carol was panting hard and the nurse was rubbing her back. Karen looked around she was in some kind of slaughter house.

Amber chuckled when she saw the shocked look on her face, "Well look who's awake."

Carol stood up, gritting her teeth. Getting Karen into the car had started her contractions, she was just shy of eight months along by a day and she knew that she had to get to the hospital if she didn't want to have the baby right there. Amber had called Maggie when Carol started contracting hoping the younger woman would talk her into going to the hospital but Carol wasn't leaving this to Amber.

Carol walked toward Karen, "It's the end of the line for you. Way we see it you've been living on borrowed time for years now."

Karen shook her head, "You can't do this! You're good women."

Amber huffed, slapping Karen hard, "BULLSHIT! You don't know us! We take care of our men; they couldn't do this so we are. There isn't going to be anymore of you in their lives."

Carol nodded standing tall next to her sister-in-law, "You won't even be a memory to them after this and our kids will never know you."

Karen's chin trembled, "I was just tryin' to help them be real men not a man like their daddy. I just wanted them to be good to the women they had. They know what they're doing in bed, that's thanks to me!"

Carol felt sick, she thought she really helped them by hurting them the way she did. Carol walked over to the big saw and turned it on. Her face hard as Amber walked around behind Karen pulling the gun from her waist band, she fired into Karen's head putting an end to the woman who had hurt her sons so deeply.

Maggie didn't say anything, she just went over and helped Amber pull Karen's body from the chair and they laid it on the big saw and Carol started cutting up what was left of Karen Dixon. There would be no more nightmares for Merle or Daryl and that was all that mattered. She felt a contraction rip through her belly but she didn't stop, she was going to see this through to the end, Daryl was going to be safe.

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl and Merle paced in the living room, neither of the women were home yet. Sophia was sitting on the couch doing homework, she had a feeling where they were, but she didn't say anything. She just focused on her homework. She knew Daryl would lose his shit if he knew that her momma and Aunt Amber had taken care of their momma. She wasn't stupid, she knew the code of this family, blood was blood but family you protected at all costs.

Daryl's phone went off and he looked at Merle as he opened it, "Carol? Where the fuck are you?"

"_Hey baby, we were shopping with Maggie, but the baby's coming early. Can you grab Merle and Sophia and meet us at the hospital?"_

Daryl's eyes went wide, "The baby's coming early? Shit are ya alright? Are ya doin' that breathin' shit? Are ya hurtin'?"

Carol chuckled, _"I'm fine, just meet us there and don't get into an accident on your way. Daryl?"_

Daryl was already hustling Merle and Sophia out the door, "What?"

"_I love you."_

Daryl smirked, "I love you too, see you soon. Hold your legs together or some shit I'm comin'."

He got to the truck and Merle laughed slapping him on the back, "I'll drive, peaches in the middle and try to hold your daddy together."

Sophia beamed, "It's time daddy."

Daryl nodded, pulling her into his side and kissing the top of her head, "It's time peaches, time for your baby brother to meet the world." As soon as the words left his mouth Daryl felt light headed, his kid was coming, his other kid. He smiled and pounded on the dash board, "MOVE THIS HEAP OF SHIT."

Merle laughed and the three headed toward the hospital to welcome the newest Dixon baby.

**There you go! One more to go and this little story will be put to bed! REVIEW ME!**


	23. Sweet Roads

Chapter 23….Sweet Roads

**Thank you so much….I bow to all of you that have read, followed, fav'd, or reviewed. Thanks for joining me on this journey. Writing A/U has been really fun for me, something different. I hope you like the way things ended up.**

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Carol sat on the edge of the dock glancing at her husband and their grandson. The two were bickering over the best spot on the small lake. Carol put her book in her lap and just watched her husband. Thirty three years after he walked into her classroom and she still couldn't stop looking at him.

They had been so blessed through the years. Right after Karen's death they had their first son Matthew Justice Dixon. He had been early and spent his first week in the NICU while his lungs caught up, but he was a fighter coming home and growing strong. Now her son was taller than his father with arms that she saw grown women drool over. He was a sweet and quiet boy who ended up marrying Glenn and Maggie Rhee's youngest girl Grace; the two had given Carol and Daryl three grandsons, the youngest of which was now raising hell at his grandfather on the end of the dock.

But their blessings didn't stop there two years later they had little Dylan Silas, he was a spitfire and gave Carol a real run for her money but he was now the town sheriff dating a local girl. He had the Dixon glare and the smug look of a man that knew he looked just like his daddy. But Carol couldn't be prouder of how he turned out.

Sophia had married Carl Grimes. The two were best friends until middle school and then Carl and his family moved away when his mother moved away with Shane Walsh after his parents got divorced. As soon as he graduated he moved back to town with his father. Carl took a job with Daryl and Merle, who had started Dixon Brothers construction, and soon was having dinner with them whenever Sophia was home from college. Daryl wasn't happy at first but he got use to the idea especially when he caught the two of them making out hot and heavy in Carl's car in front of the house.

As soon as Sophia graduated and moved home Carl put a ring on her finger. Now Carl and Matthew ran Dixon Brothers and Sons construction, the two men building it up to be a bigger success than Merle or Daryl ever dreamed.

Sophia and Carl brought the Greene farm after Beth and her husband Ryan moved to North Carolina. Sophia ran a successful horse breeding and saddle operation where she was home everyday to be with their two kids Daryl, or MD for mini Daryl as everyone called him, and Rose Ann. Carol was glad that she had Sophia so close, even though she loved her boys she knew the bond with her daughter was deep because of all the hard times they shared.

Carol herself had started a daycare at the nursing home where her and Amber worked. She loved it being with the kids everyday and getting to teach. The residents of the nursing home loved it too, coming in to visit with the kids every day. She had worked there until six years ago when a minor heart attack. Daryl had hit the roof and she retired, with Daryl following a few years later. Carol knew the only reason he did was to be with her. Now they spent their days taking care of their horde of grandchildren and laying in hammock out back and just being together.

Amber and Merle had been blessed with three daughters, all who raised hell like their parents. Merle groaned each time one of those girls came out knowing that if they were anything like their momma his life was going to be hell till he got all three married off.

Amber had quit her dominatrix ways, she saved that for Merle. The two still had a play room in the basement of the house they built where the trailer use to sit. Now Merle was retired and spent most of days watching his grandsons while Amber worked as nursing administrator for the nursing home.

Daryl as if he knew what she was thinking turned and smiled at her, "Woman! What the hell are you doin' over there, come over here and show this damn fool boy how we fish."

Carol chuckled getting up she made her way down the dock toward them.

They hadn't always had smooth sailing. After Matthew was born and Daryl and Merle found out what they had done to Karen, the two men hit the roof. Merle disappeared for a week on a bender, leaving Amber to cry in their suite. While Daryl moved into the living room, only talking to Carol about the kids for two months. He finally came to her one night and told her that he wasn't pissed that she had killed his mother, he was more pissed that she put herself and Matthew in jeopardy. Carol had begged him for forgiveness and that was the last time they ever slept apart.

They had a rough time when the construction company first opened, they had to really pinch pennies and Daryl was always worried. But they made it through and now the Dixons a family that was once considered redneck trash were successful business owners. Carol snickered when someone said that Merle and Daryl were pillars of the community. But honestly they were, helping out whenever their small town needed something.

Carol sat down and leaned her head against her husband's shoulder, looking at his fishing line in the water, "How's it going Pops?"

Daryl chuckled, watching as his grandson walked along the edge of the lake in his bare feet going to the spot that he liked better, "I'm pissing him off, little shit head thinks his daddy's spot is better. Well that little shit should know that his Pops taught his damn daddy everything he knows."

Carol smirked, leaning up and kissing his grey scruff, "That's right, but you know that Dixon blood he won't learn until he does it himself."

Daryl snorted, "I know, fucking hard headed assholes, every last fucking one of us. How have ya put up with me this long?"

Carol smiled, "I guess I'm just a very patient woman."

Daryl chuckled, leaning in he kissed her slow, when he pulled back he smirked at her, "Let's get little man home to his momma and then you and me can spend some time alone."

Carol laughed getting up she offered him her hand like she had a million times. He took it yelling over to their grandson, "Come on! You're momma has lunch waitin' boy."

**-Mr. Dixon-**

Daryl stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching his wife as she made them lunch. He loved to watch her as she hummed to herself. Even at sixty five she still took his breath away, her hair was almost white now but she still had those little freckles across her nose and chest that made him crazy. "You need any help woman?"

Carol looked up and smiled at him, "No, I got this, go on out to the patio and I'll bring you lunch."

He nodded walking over he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "Worked up an appetite."

Carol blushed, leaning back into him, "Dirty man, you're a dirty man."

Daryl slapped her ass and laughed, "Only for you woman only for you."

He walked out and took a deep breath of the fresh Georgia air, pulling a toothpick from his shirt pocket. After Carol's heart attack he had stopped smoking, sticking to chewing on toothpicks to work through his need to smoke. He sat down at their little patio table and thought back to that fucking job. Sure he cleaned up puked and scrapped gum from under desks but it led him to the best things in his life. His daughter and his wife, he loved his sons, but it all started with that job. He smirked to himself as he thought about Sophia pushing him and Carol together. He really needed to thank her for seeing what they couldn't. Without her pushing he'd never have what he had now.

He was a lucky man, he had kids that made him proud, grandkids that made him laugh, and a woman that loved him when no one else had. He twisted his wedding band and smiled, hearing her come out. He turned to watch her as she juggled two glasses of sweet tea and their sandwiches. She set them down and he pulled her into his lap.

Carol squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck a big smile on her face, "What're you doing?"

Daryl chuckled, pulling her in for a kiss. He pulled away staring into her eyes, "So glad I met ya Mrs. Dixon."

Carol smiled, "I'm glad I met you too Mr. Dixon, now shut up and kiss your wife."

Daryl laughed, his hand going to her neck to pull her in, "Yes ma'am."

**There you go! Thank you for reading! As always it was a pleasure to write this for you! I hope you enjoyed it! Hugs, Kaye**


End file.
